Spirit of Elfwing
by chibimagic
Summary: Yah, I've been gone for eons(read ma profile for details), oh wuvable readers, but I'm baaaaack...SoE is going thru a lotta changes (yup, I'm a fickle one); changes that will soon be made public. Stay with me if ya can!
1. Mine: An Unexpected Appearance

**Spirit of Elfwing**

By chibimagic

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS or LOTR, but hell I wish I did. I mean, who _wouldn't_? Ok… that has been said like, a million times already. Gee, how original chibimagic, bleh. *smacks herself* ^_^;; Oh yeah, if Tolkien was still alive, I'd love to meet him and ask to own Legolas all to myself!! =D

Okay, this story is a crossover of the tv show Buffy the Vampire Slayer and LOTR. The character I made is a made up character from a different fic I'm writing based on BtVS. There isn't too much of BtVS in this fic, so if you aren't familiar with it, don't be frightened off! ^^;; I've worked pretty hard so far on this fic and I've tried to stay away from mary-sueness. Not that I have anything against them, I just know that some of you don't like them. ^_^

This here is some info that might be necessary to know if you don't watch Buffy:

_In every generation, there is a chosen one: one girl in the world chosen to fight the vampires, the demons, forces of darkness in general. =) If one Slayer dies, another girl is chosen to take her place. The latest slayer was Buffy Summers. In one of the recent seasons of the tv show, there was this thing called the Key. It was an epically powerful force that a Hellgod named Glory wanted to exploit to open up a portal that will release hell on earth (unleashing all sorts of demonic creatures, etc). __Fortunately, a group of monks transformed The Key to the flesh and then added her to Sunnydale's memories and past, as in, she appeared out of nowhere as Buffy's little sister, Dawn, with fake memories put in her and everyone's minds to make them believe she had always been with them. (They made her human out of Buffy's essence, so she really is her sister, in a way) The monks' plan was to have the Slayer protect The Key from evil. Stuff happens, Buffy and her friends find out who Dawn really is. Glory manages to capture her and does the ritual to open the big portal thingy. Glory is killed, but now hell is being unleashed on earth… etc… and the only thing that will close the portal is the life of the Key. Buffy doesn't want Dawn to die, and she realizes that because Dawn was made from her, she can close the portal instead. Buffy therefore sacrifices her life and the portal closes, saving the world. *sigh, I cried on that episode, lol* Almost a year later Buffy's friends resurrect her using a dangerous spell thingy back to life._

I'll stop going on and on right there… I'm taking up space. ^_^;; But that up there is for your convenience if you are not a BtVS watcher. Alright, on to my version of events! I mean, my fanfic. =) 

**Chapter One: An Unexpected Appearance**

_Sunnydale, California_

If you first saw Nell Summers, you would think she was a perfectly normal girl. Well, of course. She's seventeen, and is quite pretty, with her shoulder length, smooth straight black hair falling down in slight layers by her face like a waterfall, and her bright blue eyes that seemed to capture you in a trance when you looked into them. She had a very slender and healthy body that made her look very fragile. But, as you may know, appearances can be quite deceiving. 

Nell isn't exactly normal like every other teenage girl. For one thing, she was incredibly strong. Why? She's the Slayer, or in a more formal way, the Vampire Slayer. The girl chosen in every generation to be blessed with superhuman skills and abilities enabling her to fight the never ending war against vampires and all the other evil, demonic creatures in the world. She could kick basically any other _human's_ butt without breaking a sweat, just like all slayers can. The other thing about her was the odd fact that she was born with natural dark red glimmering highlights in her black hair, and they weren't always there. On some days she had completely natural dark red highlights, but on other days they were just not there, and her hair was only black. No matter how many times she was told she looked absolutely fine, she still thought it was incredibly weird.

Nell is girl of mysteries. She is the middle sister in the Summers family, Buffy's younger sister, or so everyone believed. Everyone remembered Nell always being in Buffy's family, and so did she, but it was only sometime after Buffy was resurrected that they discovered she wasn't really real, like Dawn. Their memories of her and her memories of them were fake, and she had basically appeared out of nowhere. She handled the truth a little more maturely than Dawn, well, she _was _older than Dawn when she found out, but she kept her true feelings over it a secret from everyone else. Buffy and crew found out that she had come much like Dawn had, except they did not know exactly who she was. They had known Dawn was the Key, but they had no idea who Nell really was. They have yet to figure it out.

Shortly after discovering the truth, sort of, Nell was informed by the Watcher's Council (A Slayer's watcher is someone who trains and guides her,) that because Buffy had died before, a new Slayer had to come along, and that Slayer was her, strangely enough.

Life went on, and since Nell seemed to be in no apparent danger from anything like Glory had been, they did not think too much on the fact that she wasn't exactly real. They had accepted and treated Dawn the same as they always had, so they did treated Nell the same way. Except now they have two Slayers fighting evil.

_Middle Earth, Rivendell_

The nine members of the Fellowship stood at the gates of Rivendell, preparing their bags, making sure everything was set for the great journey they were about to begin. No one spoke, but they all stood with firm expressions on their faces, looking ready to face anything.

Everyone was lost in their own thoughts as the Company set out. Legolas took a deep breath, with many things running through his mind. Of course, he was afraid, just like everyone else had to be. He was afraid of what terrible perils they would definitely face, afraid that their quest should fail, and afraid what the outcome of this quest would be for him, whether they were successful or not. A distant feeling kept telling him that by committing himself to the Fellowship, his life would be forever changed. How or why, he did not know, and it bugged him. He wasn't comfortable with how unsure he was feeling. He tried to erase those thoughts by concentrating on their task. He surely did not wish to be caught off guard by any foe because he was off far away in some dream land.

_Sunnydale_

It was late, probably around midnight at Sunnydale park, Nell didn't know, she was just guessing. She was currently out on patrol, and the park tended to be some vampires' favorite hang-outs. So far, none had shown up at all, and everything had been quiet that evening so far. As Nell strolled restlessly through the park, she gave a discontent sigh. Quiet patrols always gave her plenty of free time to think, and thinking, led her to think of things she rather NOT be thinking about.

It may have appeared to her 'sisters' and friends that Nell was perfectly fine, but that was not necessarily the case. Nell was always thinking about the fact that she was so strange and didn't even know who she was, really. She wanted so much to know but no one could tell her anything. She longed to escape the craziness of it all, but she couldn't. In her head she had thoughts like, _Who am I?? Why was I born, or created, or what the hell is the reason I've come into being?? To be the slayer? No, that's supposed to go to some other girl who actually has a REAL life! What is my purpose?? Why am I a slayer in the first place? WHY?!!?_

Nell shook her head and blinked. She had been walking for quite some time, and while lost in her head, she had walked all the way over to the area of Sunnydale where Buffy had first died. It was the desolate, empty part of town with abandoned warehouses. It was right in this area that a terrible portal was opened that nearly caused the whole universe to fall apart. Nell had never actually seen the portal, but Buffy was forced to jump into it in order to close it, costing her life. Nell hadn't even been to this place before at all, but she had seen it in her head.  For the past few days she'd been having strange dreams, and for brief seconds she had seen this place during the time the portal was opened. Somehow, she had unknowingly brought herself to this place.

For a long moment, she stood, her eyes roaming the area with an odd queasy feeling inside. Then, she decided she had come here by coincidence.

"Ah, jeez. Now I'm probably lost! I am such an idiot sometimes! What AM I doing here?" she wondered out loud. She laughed to herself, and had just barely turned around when they was a suddenly blinding flash of golden-white light behind. Immediately there was a powerful gust of wind that caused her to cry out and be knocked off her feet.

She managed to sit up against the wind, and shielded her eyes from the brightness.

"What the hell is that!?" she cried, seeing a giant, very bright oval shaped globe that floated in the air flashing, and sizzling like lightning. She could hear high pitched screeching sounds coming from it, and lightning-like bolts shot out of it, striking the ground causing cracks in the concrete.

Nell stood and struggled to keep her balance against the ferocious winds while staring at the unbelievable sight before her.

"Wha… what's going on!?" she asked, as if expecting some unknown person to answer even if he/she managed to hear her over the shrieking noises.

Suddenly, the brightness began to dim, and the terrible sounds were fading, but the glowing globe still remained. Then, Nell thought she could see faint images appearing in the center of the globe. The images then grew quite clear, and she saw sky-view images of a great and beautiful land with forests, mountains, fields, many, many animals, AND many, many different peoples. Everything she saw appeared in split seconds but she was somehow able to see what they were. Then, the images turned completely black, and everything was silent except for the winds still blowing at her face. Slowly, the blackness was filled with flame, and she all she could see was fire roaring about. Something small that was rapidly getting larger and easier to see was in the center of the flames. It came into focus, and she saw that it was a plain, gold ring, except for the odd glowing words written in it, words she could not read. The ring was suddenly covered by a shadow a large, armored hand. The hand was about to grasp the ring, when suddenly the fingers of the hand turned to dust. The rest of the hand disapeared. There was another few seconds of more images flashing in seconds, and they appeared to show the weird ring passing from owner to owner, they were a man, a small, horribly ugly freakish creature, and then a very short, old looking man… she didn't quite know what he was. The images didn't show another owner, but instead a different hand, with the ring sitting on the palm. The hand closed into a fist, and the images were gone in a loud snapping sound. 

Nell, in her bewilderment, was caught by surprise when the winds began to pick up speed, and she discovered too late that she was being pulled towards the blinding oval globe, which was back to white-gold in color, except in the center there was a swirling chasm. 

She cried out and fell to the ground trying to grab something to prevent herself from being sucked in, but there was nothing. She let out a terrified scream before the winds picked her up and flung her straight into the globe where she disapeared into the chasm. The globe cracked and sizzled for a few seconds, and then POOF, it disapeared too.

_Middle Earth_

_(Company is resting on top of mountain in Hollin before going over snowy mountain pass)_

Legolas was grateful to stop and rest as the Company came to a small mountain pass covered with small bushes and large slabs of rock. They had been traveling for about two and a half weeks, and that day had been spent walking up miles of rugged mountain. 

Gandalf, Aragorn, and Frodo were watching Boromir teach Pippin and Merry a little sword fighting while Gimli was standing around and every so often glancing at the others. 

Legolas took this quiet time to just relax a little and also be on the lookout for any danger that might come. 

For a few minutes, everything was calm and quiet as the Company talked and ate, but the peace was abruptly ended. There was a very sudden flash of bright white-gold light that came along with a very loud bang noise. Everyone instantly jumped to their feet dropping whatever they were holding. Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Boromir and Gandalf were the first to immediately prepare their weapons, the hobbits gaped at the flashing, giant orb for a few seconds before they got out theirs.

The orb sizzled, cracked, and snapped, and then the dark swirling chasm appeared. The Company was in awe of what they were seeing and no one said anything at all for a while as they stared at the swirling orb.

"W-what… what IS that!?" cried Boromir. Not even Gandalf had an answer to that one.

"I see a dark shape in its midst!" called Legolas from the other side of the orb.

Indeed, a darkened form was faintly appearing in the center of the swirling orb. There was another flash from within the chasm, and then what looked like a brightly glowing star appeared and shone over the form. The form began to get clearer, and Legolas was able to see that it was a person. Everyone's eyes widened even more as they saw the figure clear out and start floating slowly towards the ground. But, the orb was growing weaker and dimmer by the seconds, and suddenly, it flashed and disapeared. Legolas' keen eye-sight quickly saw with the brightness gone that the person was in fact a young, slender girl. With nothing supporting her, she began to drop… 

He reacted instantly, leaping forward just in time to catch the girl, saving her from breaking her neck on the hard rocks below. For a few seconds, everyone was silent staring at the unconscious girl Legolas held, (Legolas staring as well). They were snapped back into reality when the awkward silence was ended by the sounds of the girl moaning and waking into consciousness. Legolas quickly placed her on the ground and stepped away from her.

The girl moaned again and slowly sat up, rubbing her forehead as if she had a head ache. Legolas, recovering from his bewilderment of what had just happened, noticed the strangeness of the girl. For one thing, she was wearing the oddest clothing he had ever seen. She wore shiny, smooth looking black trousers that were quite tight on her.  Her boots were also black, and looked good enough for traveling in. She also wore a very strange cloak, if that's what it was, that looked to be the same shiny smooth material as her trousers and was quite similar to a shirt. The Company still did not speak as they looked at her with surprised expressions. 

When the girl suddenly opened her eyes, Legolas nearly gasped. She had a face of breath-taking beauty that could probably challenge the most fairest of elves. It was almost impossible to describe.  Her eyes were a brilliant sapphire blue, and her skin was smooth and tanned just enough. Her glossy, smooth black hair shimmered in the sunlight, and he noticed that parts of her hair were dark red in color. Everything feature of her face seemed just perfect, it was like seeing an angel that had come from the heavens (literally). He could tell that the rest of the Fellowship had seen her loveliness as well. What surprised Legolas was that she was human, for he had never seen anyone, not even an elf maiden, as fair as she.

The girl suddenly gave out a cry of shock and in a split second, jumped to her feet staring wildly at them. Her wide eyes were full of fear, surprise, and confusion as her gaze quickly ran over each of them. She stood stiffly, obviously not knowing quite what to say.

"Oh… my god…" she finally stated slowly. Then, still surprising him, she got into a position as if she was about to fight them.

"O… okay now… umm… I don't know who you are but… I demand to know for what reason I was brought here!" she cried, trying not to stammer and sound afraid. 

The Company exchanged puzzled glances. Gandalf was the first to speak.

"My dear child, we…" he began.

"Child? I'm not a child!" she cut in. "Who ARE you people?! Where am I!?" 

Again, silence. 

"You know, when someone asks a question, an ANSWER is expected!!" she cried, now appearing a little angry.

"There's no need to shout, dear… er, lady, but you must know that we are as baffled as you are," said Gandalf. "But… I can tell you that you are in at the edge of the mountains of Caradhras."

"Excuse me, the mountains of _what_??" she asked. 

She saw them look blank as they exchanged glances again. Then her face paled, and she looked as if she had realized something extremely important that none of them knew of.

"Where am I? As in… what is the name of this, whole place? This land?" she asked more calmly this time.

"Well, you are in Middle Earth, if that is what you wish to know," said Gandalf, looking a little uncomfortable. 

The girl looked very troubled. "Umm, okay… I think I'm a little… lost."

"You're not familiar with Middle Earth?" asked Aragorn.

The girl gave him this look that clearly said, "What do you think!?" 

"Can you first begin with telling us who you are?" suggested Gandalf.

The girl looked at them suspiciously, and then said in a low voice, "I'm Nell, Nell Summers."

"How did you appear out of the sky in that big bright thing!?" cried Pippin, who looked like he had been desperate to ask that for a while. Nell gave him an incredulous look.

"How should I know?? It's not like I WANTED to be sucked into that… that thing!!" she replied.

"…Nell, are you saying that you… weren't planning to appear out a glowing portal today or… anytime soon?" asked Gandalf.

"Look, I was just on my way home when that portal, or whatever it was appeared, sucked me into it, and suddenly I'm here! I have NO idea what's going on and where I am! This is basically a completely different WORLD it seems! It's like I've been thrown into some… fantasy land!" she said in a hurried voice.

Gandalf suddenly looked as if he had just understood something, but not too clearly, whatever it was.

"Well, I must say that 'our' world is no fantasy world," he began. The Company looked at him, wondering what he meant by " 'our' world".

Gandalf continued, "We are just as troubled as you are, for we of course, do not usually see girls appearing out of large mystic portals.

"Who are you people?" she said tiredly a few moments later.

Again, they all looked to Gandalf, who was the only one who seemed to know at least a little of what was going on.

"You most likely wouldn't understand if I told you, therefore we can leave that to later. For now, could you tell us if there is any reason this might have happened to you?" he asked slowly.

"I…" her voice trailed off and she was quiet for a while. "…well… I guess, maybe because… I'm…"

She didn't look as if she wanted to fully state her answer, but she finally did.

"I'm the umm, the Slayer," she said nervously.

"The, what?" asked Gimli suddenly and loudly, who was obviously not too sure if Nell could be trusted at all.

Before she had a chance to answer, Legolas cried out in a whisper.

"We must speak later! Crebain, from Dunland!"

Everyone except the hobbits and the girl stiffened and their gazes shot to the direction that Legolas was looking. At first it appeared to be a moving black cloud, but looking a little more carefully revealed it to be a flock of great black birds flying very fast in their direction.

"Get under cover! Quickly!" ordered Aragorn. He and Boromir grabbed the hobbits and pulled them underneath some bushes and rocks, Gandalf and Gimli did the same. Legolas was about to duck underneath a large bush when he saw Nell still standing where she had been before, looking more puzzled than before. 

"What's going- aaahh!!" she cried as Legolas swiftly grabbed her arm and pulled her beneath the bushes.

"What was that about mmmph!" her words were muffled out as he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Keep quiet and still!" he whispered as he scanned the skies. She looked quite upset but kept her mouth shut.

After a brief moment of silence, they suddenly heard the squawking sounds of the flock of birds as they flew like mad creatures over the area the Company hid. Their terrible cries were enough to give you an aching headache., and the sky seemed full of black flapping wings.

Only after several minutes did the entire flock pass over them and disappear into the distance, and the Company came back into the open.

"Spies. Spies of Saruman!" stated Gandalf.

"Then our way through Hollin is being watched," said Aragorn.

"We have no choice but to go over Caradhras," sighed Gandalf. His gaze flickered over to Nell, who stood wiping some dust off her jacket and looking upset.

"The case we have with the 'Slayer' maiden, although very strange indeed, must wait till later. We have a mountain pass to cross, and not long to do it," he spoke in an ordering voice. 

"B-but…" Nell began.

"I think the best option we have, Miss Nell, is for you to come along with us," he said.

Everyone looked surprised. Legolas thought Gandalf couldn't be serious. They were on an extremely important and difficult quest. A defenseless young girl journeying with them wouldn't be wise at all. Then it hit him. A 'defenseless' young girl, couldn't be left all by herself in the middle of the wilderness completely lost in such grave times. She would most likely be safest coming with them, even if they were to face great perils along the way. Perhaps they might find a town or somewhere she could be dropped off as they continued on. No, that wouldn't work either. This girl was more than lost. She spoke as if she had lost all her memory and was in a completely unfamiliar world. She had, after all, appeared out of a glowing portal, which is what Gandalf had called it. She could have come from anywhere, and it just wouldn't be good to leave her in some unknown town. Gandalf seemed to know something about her, so all the more reason for her to accompany them. 

He sighed and went to help the other prepare to set off for the snowy Caradhras. Nell stood looking at each of them and folding her arms, looking very uncomfortable and a little afraid. In the back of his mind he thought of how strange everything seemed now. A lovely girl had just popped out of a giant glowing thing and now she was to come with them as if nothing really had happened.

There ya have it! First chapter! Yes, I know… kinda dumb… but not everyone is the best writer in the world! And I had to come up with SOME reason for my funky little made up girl to pop into LOTR! =) There is a more detailed reason why that portal actually did appear, you'll just have to keep reading and wait for the next chapters to come along to know what it is! Lol.

Please Review! =) (oh, btw, there _is _also a reason that will be revealed later on as to why Nell has those real highlights. Teehee…)


	2. Atta: Cruel Caradhras

**Chapter 2: Cruel Caradhras**

Nell was very lost, both mentally and physically. She had absolutely NO idea WHERE she was, and she couldn't think of any reason why she was suddenly dropped into this crazy world where people walked around in odd medieval clothing with swords and bows. 

She thought, 'Why are there four short boys with abnormally HAIRY feet and no shoes walking around in the freezing cold?? They were really close to a HUGE mountain covered in snow and they were dressed as if they were on the beach! And… why is there an even shorter funny looking armor clad dwarf with a very intimidating axe? Why does that OLD guy have such a long beard and a pointy hat as if he thought he was a wizard? According to… most people, they don't even exist! Who ARE these people?? There seems to be one guy who APPEARS human, except he of course is wearing medieval clothes and armor and has a great big sword! And there is that really weird guy with the pointy ears as if he was an elf or something? Wait, elves don't exist! This can't be real! And now I can't help but think how amazingly good-looking the elf guy is! Okay, now I really HAVE gone insane… What is going on?? Think, Nell, THINK!!! You've been sucked into a great big portal and now you're in a completely fantasy-like world traveling with some real strange folk who appear to be on some sort of… I don't know, quest? Wait! I… I remember something! The portal showed me this whole… story of something or other… and there was a big scene of some world… maybe… I'm IN that big world… yea, that must be it… but WHY?? ARGH! And… there was also a ring! Umm… okay I don't have a clue what the stupid evil portal meant by showing me some dumb ring! But I do know that there were several owners of this… ring or whatever. There was a dude with a freakish giant armored hand, a really ugly and green and black hand, and then they showed some regular looking hands, except they were kind of small… okay… I'm getting a headache now… Aww man!! This CAN'T be real! This can't be happening! Maybe if I close my eyes and think REAL HARD then I might instantly zap home again! Yea, that could work!'

So, she did, or tried. The Fellowship, now with their new 'companion', were currently trudging along through 5 feet of snow around the Caradhras on a not very wide ledge over a huge cliffside. Luckily, it currently wasn't snowing and the sun was shining, barely, through the clouds. Aragorn said that there might be a storm coming their way, so they had best be moving quickly around the mountain. It was still quite cold, and they were getting weary. No one had really said much during the few hours that had passed as they walked. The young hobbits had occasionally whispered things to each other, often glancing back at Nell, who was lost in her own thoughts. She was trailing along behind the line of adventurers, with Gandalf leading, then Aragorn, Frodo, Sam, Gimli, Boromir, Merry, Pippin, and then Legolas. 

Nell was squeezing her eyes shut as tight as possible trying to concentrate on her home in some other distant world, or dimension, or wherever it was, and of course, nothing happened. She gave out a disappointed sigh, catching the attention of Legolas, who was walking just in front of her. Her sigh made him turn his head a little.

"Excuse me, but are you alright?" he asked in a low whisper, seeing her distressed look. She nearly jumped at the sudden sound of his voice. 

"I'm fine!" she snapped, and looked away. Then, seeing his surprised face, she said, "Uh, sorry… I'm just a little… umm… tired." She folded her arms nervously, feeling incredibly stupid.

"You are forgiven, but I am afraid we won't be stopping for a while. We still have a ways to walk," he replied, turning his head back in the direction they were heading.

Nell nodded, not quite sure what to say. Their little trek was practically nothing to her, and she had strength to go on for miles, she just couldn't think of a different excuse to say. But, she was starting to get cold even with her thin leather jacket on. After another few minutes of silence, she decided to speak again.

"So… what's your name?" she asked.

"… Legolas, of Mirkwood."

"Oh… umm, why do you have pointy ears?" she asked skeptically. That made Legolas even more awkward.

"You… you don't know about elves?" he finally asked. Nell brushed a strand of hair behind her ear with a puzzled expression.

"Should I?" 

He turned his head to look at her, wondering if she was serious or not. 

"Have you suffered some sort of memory loss?" he asked, trying not to sound rude.

"What? No! Yes! I mean no! I… I don't know! I might as well have lost my memory! I clearly have no idea where the HELL I am why I'm here who's smart idea it was to put me here if somebody actually did put me here in the first place and everyone is treating me like some freak and it's pissing me off damn it!!" she cried all in one breath. She gasped in shock at herself for her outburst. 

Legolas was staring at her, more surprised than ever, but fortunately, only he had heard her. For just as she had spoken those words, the winds of Caradhras had suddenly picked up speed, and the Company was then surrounded by swirling, thick flakes of snow.

Nell cried out as there was a powerful gust of wind that knocked her off her feet into the snow. She winced as her head banged into a large, jagged rock sticking out of the snow. Then, the winds began blowing harder and the snow that was falling picked up speed. Nell found to her horror that she was quickly being buried by snow and all she could hear was the shrieking and howling winds. She frantically tried pushing the snow off of her but more kept coming. With the snow practically shoving her into the ground, she began sinking deeper, and she felt her legs and arms being frozen and she was losing her strength. Everything began to fade to black…

Suddenly, she felt strong arms grabbing hold of her and pulling her out of the dreadful snow. The winds were even louder but she faintly heard voices of the others yelling to each other. Someone was holding her, and she heard the old man shout something about Saruman and then someone else yelling for them to watch out. She opened her eyes for just a brief second to see an avalanche of more snow and great boulders falling on top of them, before she passed out.

Everything was dark and blurry for some time after that. Nell kept waking into consciousness and barely hearing the sounds of their voices. All she could see every time she opened her eyes were their blurry forms. She heard things like, "… turning back… the Mines of Moria." The Company eventually stopped talking, and they began moving again. Nell sighed and everything went into darkness again. She didn't wake for several hours.

It was quite late, and the Company had stopped for the night. They had turned back from Caradhras and were now resting in a small hidden grove amidst some trees. They had lit a small fire to keep warm, for it had gotten a lot colder from Saruman's attack around that area. All except for Gandalf, Aragorn, Frodo, and Legolas were asleep, and they were sitting around the fire unable to rest and speaking about where they would be heading at dawn in low voices.

"I see little hope if we do not vanish from sight and cover our trail for a while. Therefore I advise that instead of going round or over the mountain, we go under it. That is the last road the enemy would expect us to take," said Gandalf.

"I do not wish to enter Moria a second time. My memory of the place is very evil," spoke Aragorn quietly.

"Moria is indeed a dark evil place, but I would not lead you there if there was no chance of coming out again. Yes, there may be Orcs, and they may prove ill for us. But most of them were scattered and destroyed in the Battle of Five Armies, so there is a hope that Moria is still free," said Gandalf. "It will not be the first time I have been to Moria, and I am not eager to pass through again, but I see no other choice in the matter."

"I do not wish to go to Moria," said Legolas.

"I agree, but, neither do I wish to refuse Gandalf's advice. There doesn't appear to be any other way," said Frodo.

"So it is decided," stated Aragorn.

They all fell into silent thought, wondering what would soon be in store for them.

"Oh, Gandalf? What of… our new companion here?" asked Frodo suddenly, glancing at the sleeping form of Nell lying a few feet away.

"Hmm… yes, I admit that I find that situation difficult… I do not know quite where she came from, or how for that matter," he replied, in deep thought.

"She is very peculiar. Not just by her appearance, but the general way she behaves. For one thing, she spoke the strangest curses I have ever heard," mused Legolas.

"Do understand, Frodo and Legolas, that this Nell is different. I have heard of some theories that state there are other worlds in existence, not just our own Middle Earth," said Gandalf. They all turned to look at him.

"What exactly are you speaking of, Gandalf?" asked Frodo.

"Well, I do not know if this is the real truth, but, I guess that she may come from… a completely different world, I cannot be sure. I would need more time to investigate the matter. For now, we have a great journey ahead of us, so you must all bear with her. She is alone and lost, and the things she speaks of and does may seem odd to you, but to her they are quite normal. I believe she finds us all to be mighty peculiar just as much as you do," he explained. They all looked back to the fire, pondering his words. He stood up with a slight yawn.

  
"Now then, we should be getting our rest. Do not trouble yourselves over her, for I'm certain that all questions shall be answered in due time," he said. Frodo and Legolas nodded as Aragorn volunteered to keep first watch.

After a few minutes, they had all settled down for sleep. Meanwhile, Nell, who had been lying awake the whole time but had laid completely still, sighed briefly with a look of sadness in her eyes. Then, she quietly went back to sleep.

Lol, I know, real short… and basically NOTHING has happened! Me sorry! Desole! Gomen nasai! Do forgive me! (various forms of 'sorry' in foreign languages….) Anyway, I'm in a bit of a rush these days. I WANT to get these chapters out daily, but everything's just so busy lately! =) Hey, maybe I'll have a snow day tomorrow so I can spend the whole day writing the next chapter! Tee hee! Lol… Well, me gots to go now… it's late… I'm tired… Bye! 


	3. Nelde: Yet More Weirdness

A/N: Thanks to y'all for reviewing! You're so nice! =) Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Yet More Weirdness 

Nell did not sleep dreamlessly that night. It seemed the second she drifted into sleep, she was suddenly surrounded by blackness. She herself was giving off an inner glow, enabling her to see in the darkness. She blinked, and when she looked again, her keen eyesight caught something in the far distance. It was a tiny, orange-red dot that was slowly getting closer and closer. The closer it was, the larger and brighter it became. Before she knew it, the dot had become almost giant in size, and she realized that it was in fact a great, evil looking lid-less black eye wreathed in flame. It's stare seemed to penetrate her soul, reading her thoughts… she couldn't look away. She could feel heat from the flame, and she was being blinded by the intensity of the glow. An icy chill ran down her spine as she felt as if a dark shadow was passing through her, and she felt weak. Her strength was being sapped away, and a low, growling voice was faintly echoing all around her. She couldn't understand the language it spoke, but somehow she knew that it was coming from the eye. She also somehow knew that if she didn't pull away, the power of this 'eye' would consume her.

Nell tried to move, but all she could do was barely move her arms. 

"No… get away… stay away from me!" she cried, trying to desperately to step back. 

But the eye's power was getting stronger, and the voice was speaking faster, as if… as if it was extremely eager and excited. A feeling of terror was creeping in her mind, and she was beginning to panic.

"NO!! Whatever the hell you are!! Stay back!!" she cried again, this time more confident. She took a deep breath, and summoned all of the strength she had, to push away from the eye.

"GET AWAY!!!" she screamed.

The voice gave a cry of anger and shock, and with a slash of her hand, the eye disapeared in a great flash. The blackness instantly faded away, and Nell awoke into reality. Her eyes snapped open, and she shot up to a sitting position, panting and sweating.

Looking around, Nell found that it was still dark at the campfire she was sleeping around. They, or her companions, were all sleeping peacefully in rolled out beds around the fire. One of the short little 'boys' with the hairy feet, was sitting asleep leaning against a tree. He was probably supposed to be awake on watch duty, but must have drifted off some time ago. 

Checking her watch, which had amazingly kept working even though she had been zapped to some weird dimension with it on, she learned that it was 3:30 am. It would be dawn soon, she guessed. 

As quietly as possible, she pushed away her blankets and stood up. She found her hiking-boots lying on the ground next to her as well as her leather jacket. She slipped them on, and decided to go for a short walk. She needed some fresh morning air and a quiet time to think.

Nell carefully stepped over their sleeping forms, and went into the group of trees on the north part of their hidden campsite.  As she entered the trees, she breathed freely, walking casually. 

The morning air in this place smelled sweet, and relaxed her. She heard the faint sounds of birds waking and chirping. It was very dark in these woods, for the sun had not yet risen, but Nell could see pretty well, for being the Slayer gave her good eyesight. Besides, the trees and plants seemed to have a light of their own. 

'Funny…' she thought. 'Everything in this world is… magical… beautiful… at least most of the things I've seen so far.' She thought back to the horrible eye from her nightmare. She didn't no what it was, but she knew for sure that she would not like to encounter it again. It had power… power over her, and she didn't like it. The dream had felt so real, and the thing had almost completely overwhelmed her. And she had practically fallen apart… almost. If she had waited another moment, the 'thing' would have gotten her, or whatever it was trying to do, it would have succeeded.

She shook away the frightening feeling, and tried to think of other things. 'Whatever that eye was… I guess I'll know to turn away if I see it again…' she thought.

For the next few minutes, she pondered over her situation. 'Now then, Nell… something or someone has put you in this… magical world with a bunch of… guys. Hmmm… I don't even know all their names yet… maybe I should ask that Legolas guy, or whatever his name is… I should probably also ask where exactly we're going. The wizard dude said something about the Mines of Moria, wherever that was… and none of them were too keen on going there…… Okay, maybe I should ALSO ask WHY these guys are going on this little hiking trip! Yea! I'm going to march right back there and demand answers! It'll clear up some things and make me feel a whole lot better!'  She smiled and folded her arms contently, thinking her dilemma wasn't so bad after all.

There was a sudden snapping of a twig, and she froze. She became aware of something watching her. It had been following her, and gotten a little careless with its stealth. 'Hey, maybe I'll get lucky and it'll be a vampire!' she thought sarcastically. 'At least it's SOMETHING I'm used to…'

"Okay… I know you're there. Show yourself," she commanded in a slightly annoyed voice. Amidst the eerie silence of the woods, she heard a faint stretching sound. Almost as if it was… SNAP. Nell instantly ducked to the ground just as an arrow went sailing over her head, pinning into the ground behind her. 

Her gaze shot over to the area from which it had come, and she spotted three shapes emerging from the darkness of the trees. She jumped to her feet, preparing to fight or dodge, whatever she had to do. The shapes came into focus, and they were the UGLIEST things she had EVER seen. They appeared to be 4 foot hideous monsters that had been mutilated and tortured several times. They made growling and shrieking noises at her, and they were carrying swords. Sharp swords. One of them had been carrying a bow and a quiver, but had put them away.

After a few seconds of hissing and grinning evilly at her, they held out their short swords, and attacked.

"Great…" she muttered to herself. 

As soon as the first one had come close enough, she swiftly jumped forward and kicked it right in the face, sending it flying through the air and hitting a tree. It gave out a shriek of surprise and pain, and the other two stopped. They clearly didn't think a girl would be able to defend herself. They glanced at their injured companion, and then recovered their eagerness for killing. 

They swung her swords at her face, and she ducked. She quickly punched the one on her right hard in the gut, causing it to gasp and fall over, clutching it's stomach. She stood straight and flung her fist into the other one's face. There was a cracking sound coming from its jaw. But before it too could fall over, she did a flying kick at its chest. It went flying into another tree, headfirst. It didn't get up again.

Nell turned to the other two, who were slowly getting to their feet. She walked to the one to her right, snatched up his sword from his grip, and thrust it into his chest. It screamed a terrible scream, and fell back down, very dead.  Nell pulled the sword out, and threw it like a boomerang straight into the other monster's forehead, killing it.

Nell stood silently, in case there were any more hiding in the trees, but nothing was there.

"Well, well… looks like it was a good thing I woke up to stop these little freaks from ambushing our camp!" she said to herself, her hands on her hips. 

She heard her name being called, and suddenly several of her companions came running, including Legolas, and they were probably awoken by all the noise. They had their weapons drawn, looks of alarm on their faces. They stopped when they spotted her, and were surprised by the sight of the dead monsters.

"What happened!?" cried the tall guy with the slightly reddish hair.

"Are you alright??" asked the other tall one whom she remembered being called Aragorn.

"Uhh… yea… I'm fine," she replied.

"What happened??" asked the red haired guy again, this time sounding puzzled.

"Quiet, Boromir! You are only frightening her!" said Aragorn. 

"I'm fine!!" Nell stated, her voice rose. They didn't seem to hear her.

"Be alert, everyone! There may be more orcs about!" cautioned the very short guy with the beard and axe. They began glancing all around them, trying to see if there was in fact more orcs.

"Listen to me! There are no more… orcs! I killed them!" Nell cried, getting irritated.  They finally heard her clearly this time, and gave her looks of question.

"Ugh! Is that SO hard to understand?" she asked with a sigh. They exchanged awkward glances, not quite sure what to say.

  
"Well… normally orcs work in larger numbers… but… 'you' killed these three?" asked Aragorn.

Nell would have spoken had Gandalf not appeared suddenly.

"I believe that Miss Nell has made her point quite clearly, gentlemen. It seems that this was just merely a stray group of orcs, probably spies, but they shan't report anything to their master now. I suggest that we return to the campsite. The hobbits will be getting anxious," he said.

"Thank you very much!" said Nell. She briskly walked past them back to the camp. They eventually followed, still trying to guess how she had managed to kill the orcs. Gandalf was smiling just barely.

They arrived back at the camp where the four hobbits stood looking nervous.

"Is everything… alright?" asked Pippin, the one who had supposed to be keeping watch earlier on. 

"Sure! Everything's great! Hey, waddya know! Sun's up… let's get moving! I don't know about you guys, but I am just full of energy today!" cried Nell eagerly. She flashed them a dazzling a smile, then began rolling up the bed she had slept in. 

Again, none of them could think of anything to say, and because it was in fact dawn already, they packed all their supplies onto Bill the pony's back. Nell had been humming and almost skipping as they finally set off again on their way to the Gates of Moria. For a few minutes there was silence, except for Nell's slight humming of course. They walked in the same single file line as before, but this time she wasn't trying to keep up. She was going at a pretty fast walk behind Legolas.

But, just as they left the woods they had camped in and came out into the open, Nell broke the silence.

"SO anyway! Now that I'm 'unwillingly' stuck with you weirdos, I think I deserve a better explanation of… what's going on!" she said to Legolas as she walked up next to him.

"I beg your pardon, what exactly are 'weirdos'?" he asked slowly. She stared at him for a minute and sighed.

"Never mind. Now then… We're going to some freakish place called Moria, right?" she asked.

"Yes."

"What's so bad about Moria?"

"It is… a, very dark mine underneath the Caradhras mined by the dwarves. There is much evil there that has been awakened by the miners. It is a very dangerous place, though I have never been there myself," said Legolas, trying to explain as best he could to her.

"Then WHY are we going there?" she asked looking incredulous. 

"We have no other choice," he replied.

"Why?"

"…we are on a very important quest… it is necessary for us to keep ourselves secret and going through Moria is the only way to accomplish that," he said eventually. He felt very strange explaining all this to her, though he did not know why.

"Ooh! A quest! I thought it was something like that… what sorta quest?" she asked.

"Why are you asking me this?" he inquired, getting just slightly annoyed at her constant questions.

"I don't know! I felt like it! Besides, you're walking right in front of me so logically I thought I should ask you," she explained, folding her arms and turning her frowning gaze to the direction they were heading.

Legolas almost sighed in relief thinking that her questioning had finally ended. It wasn't that she was giving him a headache or anything, he just felt very uncomfortable around her. All of the Company did, except for maybe Gandalf. 

'Who wouldn't be?' he thought. 'She's a young immature girl who comes from a completely different world! And there's the fact that she has a beauty that could rival that of the most fair of elves… wait… now what am I saying?? It must be this cold wind that's getting to me… I mustn't be thinking of those things now, especially when we are approaching Moria.'

The silence didn't last long as they trudged along over the rough terrain along the bottom of Caradhras.

"Seriously, though, what quest ARE you guys on?" blurted out Nell. Legolas flinched slightly, for he had been enjoying the peaceful silence. He sighed.

"Oh come on! I have a right to know! I mean… cuz I'm going with you and everything… shouldn't I know why we're going?" she said, determined to get some answers. Legolas glanced at her for a second.

"I… it's a very long and complicating story, Miss Nell… you wouldn't understand if I told you."

"It's just 'Nell', by the way, and anyway, just why wouldn't I understand? I'm not some little girl, you know," she stated stubbornly. "Just explain it in keywords if you have to!"

"Keywords?" asked Legolas. He sighed again, and closed his eyes. "Alright then… A dark and terrible lord creates a ring of great evil and power. He attempts to take over Middle Earth, is defeated, and the One Ring he has is lost. The ring is found, and now it must be taken to the Dark Lord's fortress to be destroyed in order to prevent him from seizing power once more. We formed this Fellowship of 9 to aid the Ring Bearer Frodo Baggins in destroying the Ring." He spoke this quickly, and as he glanced back at her, he asked, "Are you satisfied now, Nell?"  

He was surprised when he saw her face. She looked a little pale, and her expression was blank, staring at nothing in particular. She was deep in thought, and it seemed that she hadn't even heard a word he'd said. 

"Nell?"

"Huh!? Oh… umm… yea… that is helpful to know… thanks…" she said sounding distant. She looked as if she was concentrating hard to try remembering something really important.

"This is all really weird…" she finally muttered. He looked at her, confused.

"I think… hmm… something wanted me here… specifically… well, I don't know… this is all just too weird!" she cried in a frustrated tone.

"Of course it is," he replied, turning back to the road. Nell definitely wasn't listening that time. She was suddenly completely quiet, and had lost her previous cheerfulness. This was how the rest of the trip to Moria was…

Finally! Chp. 3! *yawn* Man, it's late! Or should I say 'early'… it's like 2:00 am right as I am writing this… Anyway, I know this was a weird chapter, kinda slow, but maybe the lil' action helped to spice it up =). I wanted to write more at the end, but I needed to get this chapter posted and stuff. Oh well! I'll just put it in chapter 4! =) 


	4. Canta: A New Friendship

Chapter 4: A New Friendship 

"Ugh! Where IS this place? You said we had to get to some stream, right? Well, for hours now I have not heard any sound of running water!" cried Nell. The Company was making their way through the dark red-brown rocks, still journeying to entrance of Moria. She had heard Gandalf, Aragorn and Gimli speaking about a stream called Sirannon that was the only road of old to Moria from the West. Apparently they should have found it by now, but they weren't having much luck. 

It had been a whole day since they began this trip to Moria, and even though she hated to admit it, Nell was getting weary, not to mention cold. Her thin leather jacket was most unsuitable for the current weather conditions. 

She hadn't bothered Legolas much anymore. After he had spoken the words about the history of the Ring, she went into deep concentration. She had recalled the memory of what the portal had shown her about the Ring. She guessed that the armored hand had been that of the Dark Lord guy, because it was shown first and looked the most evil. The man that came next looked a whole lot like Aragorn. She didn't know, they just looked alike, as if they were related. She didn't have a clue who the little monster thing was, but the old short person that was shown looked very similar to the four short boys with the hairy feet, whom she learned were called Pippin, Merry, Sam, and Frodo. After watching and listening to them for sometime, Nell realized that they were very merry, happy little people, especially Merry and Pippin. The only one of them who wasn't as talkative as those two was Frodo. He was usually quiet, and often had a sad, distant expression on his face. He and Sam kept close to Gandalf and Aragorn a lot.

Anyway, back to the subject of the Ring! Nell knew she should probably just ask one of them about the Ring. 'Definitely NOT Legolas again!' her mind said. 'He's way too… way too… umm… he's… handsome? No! That's not the word! God, Nell, you're such an idiot sometimes! Why do I keep thinking of how good he looks!? Hmm… maybe it's cuz he just is… OR because he's an elf! I know elves don't really exist, at least they don't in MY world! But… there are all those old ancient books that the gang back home is always researching, and they mentioned something about elves once… though I can't recall why… oh well… Great Nell, you're thinking about LEGOLAS again! Argh! I need to beat something up to relieve this stress! Maybe one of those orc things will appear again!'

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Gandalf speaking suddenly.

"Ah! Here it is at last!" he said. "This is where the stream ran: Sirannon, the Gate-Stream, they used to call it. But what has happened to the water, I cannot guess; it used to be swift and noisy. Come! We must hurry on. We are late."

"Not more walking!" whined Pippin to Merry. Nell sighed in agreement. 

They were all footsore and tired, but they trudged along the rough banks of the winding stream for many more miles. They reached what remained of the Stair Falls, and Gandalf commented on how much things had changed there. They found the stone steps without difficulty, and swiftly climbed them up. At the top, stretched before them a dark still lake, on which nothing reflected on it's surface. The Gate-stream had been dammed and filled the valley.

"There are the Walls of Moria," Gandalf said, pointing across the water at the vast cliff side they could see. Nell looked at it perplexedly, for there was no sign of gate or entrance. Not a fissure or crack could be seen in the frowning stone. Everyone except Gandalf obviously noticed the same thing.

"Well, I guess that none of the Company shall wish to swim this gloomy water at the end of the day. It has an unwholesome look." Spoke Gandalf again. They all murmured in agreement.

They managed to find a way round the northern edge, and they found themselves right up next to the great wall.

"Well here we are already. But I where are the Doors? I can't see any sign of them," stated Merry.

"Dwarf doors are not made to be seen when shut," explained Gimli. "They are invisible."

"But this Door was not made to be a secret known only to Dwarves," said Gandalf, stepping forward. " Unless things are altogether changed, eyes that know what to look for may discover the signs."

Right between the shadows of two great trees that stood near the wall there was a smooth space, where he passed his hands over muttering words under his breath. Then he stepped back.

"Now, the moonlight… look!" he said. 

The silver light of the Moon shone upon the rock, and they gazed curiously at it for a while. Then, slowly, faint lines began to appear like veins of silver running in the stone. They formed a design into the shape of a door right in front of them.

At the top was an arch of elegant letters in Elvish character.. Below, the outline could be seen of an anvil surmounted by a crown of seven stars. Beneath these were two trees, each bearing crescent moons. In the middle of the door shone forth a single star of many rays. Nell was astounded as were the others.

"There are the emblems of Durin!" cried Gimli.

"And there is the Tree of the High Elves," said Legolas.

"And that is the Star of the House of Feanor," spoke Gandalf. "This door is wrought of ithildin that mirrors only starlight and moonlight. It only shows until one speaks words long forgotten in Middle Earth."

As everyone looked over the great door, Nell felt completely out of place for she had no idea what they were talking about. 

"What does the elvish writing say? I can't read the inscription," said Frodo.

"These are words in elven tongue from Middle Earth in the elder days, but it is not of great importance to us. They only say: _The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter. Celembrimbor of Hollin drew these signs._" Replied Gandalf.

"What does that mean?" asked Merry.

"That is simple enough! If you are a friend, just speak the password to enter," said Gimli, who was quite happy that they were going through the mines, unlike the others. 

"Do you know this password, Gandalf?" asked Boromir.

"No!" said the wizard.

They all looked dismayed except for Aragorn. Nell stared at Gandalf in puzzlement.

"Then what was the point of bringing us here?" cried Boromir. 

"Patience, Boromir," said Gandalf. "I do not know the word yet… But we shall soon see. Now, I need peace from questions."

He stepped forward to the rock again, and lightly touched the star in the middle with his staff. Nell was even more puzzled when he spoke in a commanding tone in a very strange language that sounded like nonsense to her.

"_Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen! Fennas nogothrim, lasto beth lammen!"_

Nothing happened. 

Gandalf looked at the doors in silence, and then attempted to speak again. Still, the doors didn't budge. 

"Oh great…" muttered Nell as she stretched slightly and sat down on a large flat rock jutting out of the ground. As Gandalf's attempts continued to fail, everyone sat down to rest with nothing else to do. 

Nell sighed, and looked up at the foul water she was near to. She shivered, as if a cold breeze had passed through. There was something very eerie about that nasty water, but she couldn't guess what it was. Her Slayer mind sensed something about it. She shook her head and decided to ignore it.

Turning to look back at the Door, Nell saw that Frodo was sitting a few foot away from her, with that distant expression again. She scooted up a little.

"Hey." She said in a low voice. She felt a low voice was necessary because everything else was so quiet, except for Gandalf's words and Merry and Pippin chatting about something near the water's edge.

Frodo looked up at her, surprised.

"Um, hello." He replied, looking back to the ground he had been staring at.

"So… how did you end up being Ring Bearer? …Not that I know enough to understand this whole Ring deal…" she asked curiously.

"Oh… umm… 'tis a very strange tale… My uncle, Bilbo, found the Ring, and it has passed to me. I chose to be Ring Bearer…" he said slowly.

"Really? Well… cuz this whole quest your buddies are going on appears to be real dangerous, I'd say you were pretty brave in making that decision," she said thoughtfully with a smile.

Frodo smiled back, but for just a second, before he frowned again.

"So what's the big deal about this Ring? I mean… no matter how serious Legolas said it was, I still don't get it. I saw it, well, that portal showed it to me, but it's just a 'ring'! When I saw it, it was just a plain piece of jewelry!" exclaimed Nell.

Frodo wasn't sure what to say.

"Well… it is 'the' One Ring… it has great power and is full of evil… it lures people to it, and corrupts them if they are near it too long. It has a mind of its own, and it has corrupted many," he said finally. Nell was silent, thinking over his words. Then she shrugged.

"I guess I see why this Ring is so important… but I don't think it's anything special, even though I probably should," she said with a sigh. "Anyway… I've been wondering about something… and I don't mean to sound… uh, rude…"

Frodo looked up at her, expecting a question.

"What… exactly are you? I know that there is elves, dwarves, wizards, and humans, but I seriously have no idea what you short guys are," she said quickly.

"We're… hobbits. Or halflings, which is what the big people call us," he replied, his distant face seemed to be fading into a more lively one as they spoke.

"Hobbits? That's a funny name, but it's cool too," she said with a little giggle. "Back in my world we have no dwarves, wizards, elves, or hobbits… we're all human."

"What's your world like?" asked Frodo out of curiosity. 

"It's… it's very big and difficult to explain… but it's like Middle Earth in some ways, and in other ways, completely different. Mostly different, though," she began. "There are billions of people living on our Earth, and there are hundreds and hundreds of different nationalities… Me? I hail from the United States of America, or U.S.A. That's like… the world's superpower. We don't have any of the funky magic from this world. We built up our cities out of advanced technology and stuff… For example, we build this great big buildings we like to call skyscrapers, and some of them are taller than this Wall of Moria here… We also don't use swords and bows for weapons in our militaries, we used to, but that was ages ago. Now we have way more powerful weapons like guns, explosives, airplanes, nuclear bombs, and… you haven't the slightest idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

Frodo had been listening very intently, and Sam had sat down to listen as well.

"No, no! I'm intrigued, I wish to know more," said Frodo. 

"Oh, it would take me days to tell you everything!" laughed Nell. "Maybe some other later time, when we aren't in a situation such as this one."

Frodo and Sam looked disappointed but nodded. She looked amused.

"You remind me of someone I know back home…" she said slowly, to Frodo. Her smile faded slightly as she recalled her family and realized that she greatly missed them.

"Who would that be?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh… a girl named Dawn, younger than me. She's one of my best friends, like a sister to me. She practically is my sister, so you're kinda like a brother" she said, looking sad but smiling a little.

It was just then that Nell looked up, right at Legolas standing a couple feet away. He just happened to look up at the same time and they're gazes locked. Nell immediately blushed and looked away. Legolas looked at her for a second, and then looked away again, wondering what had just occurred.

Pippin and Merry were throwing pebbles into the dark water, but Aragorn stopped them, warning them not to disturb the water. He and Boromir stood looking cautiously at the lake. 

Suddenly, Gandalf gave a great sigh, threw his staff to the ground, and sat down in silence. 

"Hmm… that stupid riddle or whatever they've got up there is probably just screwing with us," muttered Nell.

Frodo's eyes widened and he stood up.

"That's it! It's a riddle!" he cried, walking up to the door. "Speak friend, and enter… Gandalf, what's the elvish word for friend?"

"_Mellon._" Stated Gandalf, who stood up again.

The Door made a low creaking, shifting sound, and the bright lines began to fade. Slowly, it divided down the middle and began to open like a double doorway.

"Hey, cool," said Nell, who had never expected her words to help solve their predicament. They all got up and stared in wonder.

Nothing but darkness could be seen inside the doors.

"Well now! I don't see why I never saw it before!" chuckled Gandalf. He then picked up his staff.

"Now let us go!" he said.

And there was Chapter 4 everyone! =) I hope you like how the story is going… if you don't, it would be nice if you gave me friendly suggestions, and not go flaming me or anything… =)

Sorry I just ended it right there, but I as you know, I wanna get these chapters out fast. 

PLEASE R&R!! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS!! I write a lot faster if I get lots of reviews!!


	5. Lempe: Terror in the Dark

Chapter 5: Terror in the Dark 

Gandalf stepped forward, and began to lead the way into Moria. The rest of them slowly followed, as Nell stood looking doubtfully at the darkness through the doors. She could feel something… a force she could just barely sense flowing from inside the great mountain. She couldn't place exactly what it was, but she knew for sure that it was evil, very evil. It seemed to be luring her to enter but at the same time angry for the intrusion of their group. 

Just as Nell would have said something, the force suddenly disapeared. She could feel nothing coming from the mines any longer. 

Shrugging to herself, she carefully stepped up and entered the caves. There was a sudden overwhelming stench of death in the air that she instantly covered her nose with her hand in disgust. It smelt worse than a vampire's lair!

"Soon, Master Elf, you shall enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves!" cried Gimli as Gandalf murmured words to his staff, causing it to glow. The cave they stood in was illuminated, and Nell saw that it wasn't very large, but there were stairs leading away into the mines. 

Suddenly, one of the hobbits gave a small cry, and Nell almost did the same. The floor was littered with rotted; decaying corpses of what must have been dwarves before they met this horrible fate.

"This… is no mine; it's a tomb," said Boromir in a low voice.  

"No… No!!" cried Gimli in dismay. 

"What… happened?" asked Nell, feeling terribly sorry for Gimli. Legolas kneeled down, and had a quick look at one of the arrows that stuck out of a corpse.

"Goblins!" he said, hastily standing and readying his bow. Aragorn and Boromir immediately unsheathed their swords, and the hobbits stood looking quite frightened.

Nell stood in a position as if expecting something terrible to jump out at them, but she sensed something else just then. It was coming from behind, and was rapidly going straight to where Frodo stood. She gasped.

"Frodo!" It was too late. Frodo yelled in surprise as a horrible slimy tentacle wrapped itself around his ankle, and yanked him outside.

"Master Frodo!" cried Sam, as they all swung around and charged outside to save him. The tentacle had crawled out of the water's depths, and was dragging Frodo into the water.

Aragorn and Boromir gave fierce battle cries, and furiously hacked and sliced at the tentacle that held a yelling Frodo. The creature, or whatever it was, shrieked from underneath the water and released him. Boromir quickly caught Frodo as he fell.

"Into the gateway! Up the stairs! Quick!" called out Gandalf. 

Nell saw the waters seething and boiling, and then about twenty other snake like arms came rippling out. Legolas was shooting arrows into the center of the creature, which was where its head and mouth appeared to be. Nell, seeing the tentacles surrounding the others, realized she had to do something. She scanned the ground, and snatched up a slightly large jagged rock. She dashed forward, and slammed the rock right into one of the stray tentacles with so much force that the rock tore straight through the thing. There was a loud roaring sound, and the tentacles begin pulling away, but not for long.

"Come on! Get inside!" she shouted through the roars.

As they all ran as fast as possible back to the mine entrance, the giant sea thing was crawling out of the water heading straight for them. They got inside and kept on running, and several of the arms reached inside, coiled around the doors, and swung them round. The whole entrance collapsed, and as the Company stumbled inside, the moonlight from outside disapeared.

The walls of the cave rumbled and shook, and Nell attempted to move away to avoid being hit by the falling rocks. Unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough, and from above a stone much the same size of the one she had used on the creature outside fell and struck her in the back. She cried out in an unheard voice and stumbled over to her knees.

The caverns shook and rumbled no more. Gandalf spoke soft words, and his staff relit and there was light again, but not much. Legolas quickly saw Nell attempting to stand, and he helped her to her feet. She looked surprised, but she also appeared to be in pain.

"I'm alright…" she said, seeing his expression, wincing just slightly as she stood.

"Everyone is well?" asked Aragorn hastily, glancing them over. They all replied yes, and then they turned to Gandalf.

"Well, well! The passage has been blocked behind us now, and there is now only one way out-on the other side of the mountains," he said slowly.

"What was that creature out there, Gandalf?" asked Frodo.

"I do not know," he answered. "But its arms were guided by one purpose. Something has crept, or has been driven out of the dark waters under the mountains. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world…. Come, I shall lead us now through the deadly dark, but we must be quiet now. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

So, onward the Company walked, up the wide stairway. It went on for 200 steps, and then they were walking for hours along a very long, winding road. The Mines of Moria were vast and intricate beyond their imaginations, especially to Nell's. She had not expected the mines to have turned out quite like this. Even though she was used to the dark, she was not used to the darkness of Moria. Her ears hurt from the silence. Everything was quiet, and they were all extra careful to step as quietly as possible, and no one dared to speak. She was beginning to get a little dizzy from the road constantly going in different directions. Upwards, downwards, and leaning to the sides. Plus, her back was still sore from the fallen rock, and she knew there must be a large bruise there.

She shivered, not from the cold, but from the strange feelings she was sensing every so often. Something had been awakened here in these mines, long ago, which should have best been left undisturbed. It was a most surely a great and terrible thing… and she prayed that they would not happen to run into it on their journey through the gloomy caves.

Still, they kept moving, and the hours continued to pass. They had to slow down a little for the road was becoming more and more dangerous as they walked. Among many places there were holes and pitfalls, and there were fissures and chasm in the walls and floor, and cracks opened up right before their feet.

'When will this end…?' wondered Nell as she stepped over a large crack in the steps in front of her. She despised this place, and knew then why everyone had not been eager to come here. They also still had a long ways to go. Nell didn't think she'd be able to stand the darkness much longer, and something inside her was telling her that if they went much further, there would be certain doom for them. She didn't know why she felt that way, maybe she was just paranoid. She brushed the feeling aside, knowing it was too late to go back anyway.

Another half hour passed of climbing steps and passages, and finally, Gandalf called a halt. Before him stood a wide dark arch with three openings, each leading in the same general direction eastwards.

"I have no memory of this place," said Gandalf, looking uncertainly at the three openings. After a few seconds, he turned around and sighed.

"I am too weary to decide which direction to go, and I expect you all are as weary I am. We had better rest here for what is the remainder of the night."

There was a small and slightly rounded flat area before the arch surrounding by slight wall of jagged rocks. There they all began unrolling blankets and making beds against the rock wall. Nell had a bed for herself for they had brought along spares.

Gandalf chose to go on first watch, for he needed to try and recall every memory of his former journey through the Mines. He did not wish to take one of the false openings of the arch.

Nell wrapped herself up in her thin blanket and lay down, happy to finally be resting. Tired as she was, though, she could not sleep. She lay staring up at the very high ceiling, as far as the light from Gandalf's staff allowed her to see. She was extremely uncomfortable to be sleeping in a place such as this, and the odd feeling that they were being watched by something unseen kept her awake. She also feared that if she slept, she would find herself once more in the same nightmare that had haunted her the night before. She did not wish to see that evil eye again.

She shivered at the memory, and turned over to her left side. She could see that the rest of the group had already fallen asleep. Frodo and the rest of the hobbits lay peacefully near where Gandalf sat smoking his pipe in deep thought. On the far side of Gandalf, Boromir and Gimli lay sleeping. Aragorn was next to the hobbits, and after him was Legolas, who lay motionless, his hands folded across his chest, his eyes unclosed, blending living night and deep dream, as is the way with elves. 

As Nell lay gazing at him, her thoughts turned to the other question burning in her mind. 'Why was she here?' She was too tired to give herself another headache over those thoughts. She gazed at Legolas once more, and sighed softly. Just the fact that he and the rest of the Fellowship were there gave her some comfort, and she fell into dreamless sleep.

About six hours later, Gandalf roused them all from sleep. 

"In the watches I have made up my mind," he stated as they packed up. "I do not like the feel of the middle way, and there is foul air down the left way. We shall take the right hand passage."

They set off once more through the right hand passage that wound steadily upwards that went in great mounting curves and it grew wider as it rose. The floor was level without pits and cracks, and there were no other openings along the tunnel walls. They were moving quicker than they had before, and for eight dark hours they had traveled at least twenty miles.

The hobbits were beginning to get weary again and wished to rest, but the walls that had surrounding them before suddenly vanished on the right and left. They had passed through a large doorway into a black and empty space. They stopped and looked around warily. 

"It seems I have chosen the right way," said Gandalf looking pleased. "From the feeling of the air, we must be in a wide hall. Now, I shall risk a little more light."

As he raised his staff, there was a brief blaze of bright light. The shadows faded away around them, and for a second they could see a vast roof above them held up by many rows of mighty pillars hewn of stone. They stood at the beginning of a huge empty hall of black glittering smooth walls. 

In the few seconds that they were allowed to see the magnificent hall, the Company was awestruck. 

"It's amazing…"murmured Nell, thinking how strange that it lay amidst such a dark, evil place.

The light from Gandalf's staff flickered back down to the small glow, as he was before. Everything went black once more, except for a tiny white light shining a slight ways down their right hand side. Gimli gasped and went running forward in the direction of the glimmer.

"Gimli! Wait!" called Gandalf as the rest of them followed to keep up. Gimli had soon reached the source of the glimmer, and as they got closer, they could tell that there was a large arch doorway cut into the wall of the great hall and inside was a large, square chamber. It was dimly lit by a small shaft high in the wall farthest away from them, showing a tiny patch of blue sky outside. The light shone directly on a rectangular table or big block in the middle of the room. Gimli ran straight for the table, and he stood before it as the others came running in.

"Is it a tomb?" asked Frodo as he walked around the table. Gimli cried out and began to weep. Gandalf read over the runes carved into the top.

"These are Daeron's Runes, such as were used as old in Moria," he spoke slowly. "Here is written in the tongues of Men and Dwarves:

BALIN SON OF FUNDIN

LORD OF MORIA."

"I feared it so… he is dead then," replied Frodo as Gimli cast his hood over his face.

Nell stood in next to Aragorn and Legolas as they were silent around Balin's tomb. She knew this Balin guy had been a cousin of Gimli, for she had heard him speak about it at the campfire that time before. She sighed, wondering what sort of terror in these Mines could have wiped out an entire city of Dwarves. 

"Perhaps we should try and find out how he was killed," suggested Gandalf. They stirred, and looked up at him, then they proceeded to search for anything in the tomb that would give hint of what had happened.

Legolas stepped carefully over the yet more bodies of dwarves that lay scattered around the tomb. He felt sympathetic to these people, even though they were Dwarves. He hoped they would not run into the same things that killed the Dwarves, which he knew had to have been orcs.  

As he looked over the room, he saw Nell walking around the edges of the room. She looked very sadby all the death that surrounded her, and she was also afraid, he could see. She was not used to being in such a place for so long. Who could blame her? No one, especially a young girl who was still a child in some ways, should have to see and go through such an evil place. He had heard her speaking fondly of her real home and was saddened when she mentioned her family. Nell must have been happy, wherever she had come from, and didn't deserve to be flung into the danger they were facing. Legolas didn't know why, but right then he felt that he had a responsibility to keep her safe. She was a vulnerable girl, and if they were ambushed by orcs, she might not last that long if she was left to fight for herself. 'Well, she did manage to kill those three orcs before… I admit that I still wonder how she was able to accomplish that,' he thought. He snapped out of his thoughts when Gandalf suddenly spoke out again.

"I believe I have found something," he said, picking up a large book that had been held by a rotting skeleton next to the tomb. It had been stabbed and slashed and partly burned, making it difficult to read. Gandalf began looking through the pages glancing over them carefully.

"It appears to be a record of the fortunes of Balin's folk. Many of the words are blurred and burnt. Listen to this: _We drove out orcs from the great gate and guard – we slew many in the bright – sun in the dale. Floi was killed by an arrow. He slew the great… Floi under grass near Mirror mere. – We have taken the twenty-first hall of North end to dwell in. There is… _a _shaft_ is mentioned… _Balin has set up his seat in the Chamber of Marzarbul._"

"The Chamber of Records. That is where I guess that we now stand," stated Gimli.

"I can read now more for several pages except the word _gold_ and _Durin's Axe._ Then it says Balin is now lord of Moria. That seems to have ended a chapter. There is something about _mithril _written as well. The next pages are written hastily and are damaged much. The first clear word is _sorrow_… _day being tenth of novembre Balin lord of Moria fell in Dimrill Dale. He went alone to look in Mirror mere. An orc shot him from behind a stone. We slew the orc, but many more… up from east up the Silverlode… _the remainder of the page is very blurred, but I think I can read _…we have barred the gates… can hold them long if… horrible… _or _suffer…_ It is grim reading. I fear their end was cruel. Listen: _We cannot get out. We cannot get out. They have taken the Bridge and second hall. Frar and Loni and Nali fell there… the pool is up to the wall at Westgate. The Watcher in the Water took Oin. We cannot get out… the end comes… drums, drums in the deep… they are coming. _There is nothing more written." Gandalf stopped and stood thinking.

There was dread and horror in the air as they all thought over what Gandalf had read.

Nell shivered thinking how terrible the orc creatures in this new world were. She hated them now, with a vengeance. She looked at the book Gandalf held with a fury in her eyes, when she saw something out of the corner of her eye behind Gandalf.

Pippin had noticed a large skeleton sitting on the edge of a large well, and he had not been able to resist the temptation to reach for it.

"Pippin!" called out Nell suddenly in a whisper. She was too late. Pippin had already touched the skeleton, and he was startled when he heard her voice. Everyone's attention immediately focused on him and the skeleton, who's head had just rolled off backwards and had gone tumbling into the depths of the seemingly endless well.

There was loud banging and crashing sounds as the head knocked into the sides of the well and dragged the rest of the body and other things such as a sword and a helmet down as well. Pippin stood and flinched every time there was a noise. For several seconds after the noise finally ceased, Pippin turned slowly to face the Company, afraid for what they would say.

"Fool of a Took!" growled Gandalf as he put the book down on the tomb. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

Pippin gulped and looked to the floor. 

Before anyone else could speak, there came a great noise: a rolling BOOM coming from the depths far below…

BWAHAHAHAH!! Cliffhanger! I'm sooo evil! 

Nah… I'm not trying to be mean leaving u in suspense… it's been a while since I last posted, and I'm too tired tonight to write anymore, so I'm leaving it off right here. Still hoping u like my story! PLEASE REVIEW!! TELL YOU'RE FRIENDS!! "Read chibimagic's story cuz she's a really nice person and having lots of reviews would brighten her day!" =) 

Buh bai, for now… 


	6. Enque: Light and Shadow

  
**Chapter 6: Light and Shadow**  
  
"What was that…?" murmured Merry nervously. Boromir and Aragorn sprang to towards the doorway.  
  
The great drums rolled again, and an echoing horn was blown from the hall. Harsh cries answered, and then there came the sound of a stampede of feet.  
  
"They are coming!" cried Gimli. Legolas stiffened.  
  
"Stay back here," he said to Nell as he ran to towards Boromir and Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas quickly ran back to find something to bar the door with as Boromir checked outside. There was a whistling sound and several arrows pinned into the door just missing his head. He quickly pulled the weak wooden door closed as Aragorn came running up with some poles and various weapons to bar the door.  
  
"Orcs, very many, and they have cave troll," said Boromir as he, Aragorn and Legolas stepped up in front of the tomb, weapons ready. A look of panic passed over the hobbits as they unsheathed their swords as well. Gandalf's brow furrowed as he stood ready to fight.  
  
Nell was standing behind the tomb, looking cautious, but not really afraid at all. They said orcs were coming, right? Hey, orcs aren't that tough. She took those others out without breaking a sweat. So what's the big deal? 'Wait… these had to be the things that had killed the dwarves… so there are had to be a lot of them… an army of them…'  
  
"Oh… umm… hey do any of u have an extra sword I could use?" she asked. No one heard her for the shrill cries of the approaching orcs distracted them. Nell rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Gee, thanks!" she said sarcastically. She looked around her feet for some sort of weapon she could use, than she remembered something. She had been on patrol before she was brought here, and she still had her weapons with her. She quickly checked inside her coat. Sure enough, there was two wooden stakes, and one shiny dagger tucked safely against her jacket. She quickly pulled out the dagger, and stood ready to fight.  
  
There was a sudden blow against the door, and the orcs outside began ripping and clawing at the wood, slowly grinding it open creating thin holes in the door. For a brief second Nell saw another hideous face, just like the orcs before, but it suddenly had an arrow sticking out of its forehead. Legolas had fired it and was pulling another arrow from his quiver. Aragorn was doing the same. Nell was impressed.  
  
But that plan didn't last long, for suddenly a very large hole had been ripped through the door, and one after another, orcs leaped into the chamber. Their numbers seemed endless.  
  
Boromir yelled and started attacking, stabbing orcs left and right. Aragorn, quickly pulled out Anduril, and began taking out orcs as well. Legolas backed up still firing his arrows. Gimli was viciously chopping off orc heads, arms and legs as they jumped onto the tomb to get at him. The hobbits raised their swords and cried out, "The Shire!!", and charged at the creatures. Before Nell could follow to attack as well, she was attacked instead by a handful or orcs on her left side.  
  
One of them snarled and brought down its sword down on her. She quickly blocked the sword with her dagger, then kicked it in the face. It shrieked and dropped the sword, stumbling backwards into the orcs behind it. They took no heed of him and continued attacking her. Before any of them could get close enough to use their swords, she simultaneously kicked them all in the faces and chests, sending them back as well. She then swiftly stabbed them with her dagger in the throats, making sure they wouldn't get up again.  
  
Nell jumped to her feet, and looked around for any more. Most of them were occupied with Aragorn and Boromir, who showed no signs of needing rest as they hacked at the orcs. The hobbits were dong just fine, she could tell, for they had killed at least two orcs each already. Gandalf was muttering words underneath his breath, and then every few seconds, one of the orcs would explode in a flash of fire, leaving only a pile of ashes. Gimli had jumped down from the tomb and had joined Aragorn in the hacking part.  
  
Nell looked to see where Legolas was, and saw him fighting some orcs in melee combat with his sword. Seeing that he would soon be backed up against the walls defending himself, she ran forward to aid him.  
  
Legolas wasn't tired at all, but he wished he could get someplace high where he could use his bow. Just as he was about to strike an orc in front of him, Nell had suddenly appeared and did a flying kick, practically knocking the orc's brains out with her force. Then she began stabbing, punching and kicking at the other orcs. Legolas had stopped fighting because of his surprise.  
  
"What are you doing!?" she cried as she spun around slicing an orc's throat. Legolas recovered himself. He stabbed an orc through the heart, and then quickly climbed up onto a ledge that was a couple feet above him sticking out of the wall. There he could easily fire at a large number of orcs without fear of being attacked close hand.  
  
Nell was below him, furiously wiping the floor with orcs. Legolas had never seen a lady fight so intensely as her. Upon first glance, she was just a maiden, but in battle she fought with the strengths of ten men it seemed. He shot a few orcs that were closing in on her, killing them, and then he shot some of the orcs that were fighting Frodo and Sam.  
  
Suddenly, orc arrows came flying in. Legolas ducked as one flew over his head, and the others had managed to avoid them. Except Nell, who had been caught by surprise. One arrow shot at her, and skidded across her right arm. She gave a small cry and fell back a little. A small gash cut across her upper arm, but fortunately it wasn't too deep.  
  
Legolas quickly spotted the archers, and saw to his dismay that there were many standing by the doorway. They fired another round at Nell just as he started firing at them.  
  
Nell saw the arrows coming in again. The gash had been painful at first, but it was now nothing. She was surrounded by orcs that were running at her, swords raised. She would have to get out before she was trapped. As soon as they were close enough, she turned around, ran towards the wall, and then ran up it a few steps, and flipped backwards over the orcs heads, landing behind them. All of the arrows that were fired at where she once stood instead pierced a few of the orcs or bounced into the floor. She stuck her dagger into one orcs' back, kicked it over, and then stabbed the orc next to it as well in the back.  
  
Legolas had taken care of the rest of the orcs directly beneath him. Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli were still fighting near the front of the room, and now there appeared to be only eight orcs left fighting them. The archers had been hacked to pieces by Gimli. Nell had run over to help finish off some orcs still fighting the hobbits. She clearly didn't even notice the gash in her arm.  
  
Legolas was about to jump down off the ledge, when there was a sudden shaking in the ground and a great roaring sound. The cave troll burst through the doorway bringing his giant club down onto the ground. Aragorn and Boromir jumped to the side to avoid being hit, and just barely managed to dodge. The hobbits stared in shock and fear as the troll stomped over and smashed the room around with his club. Quite a few other orcs had come charging through the doors behind him. Legolas began shooting at the troll, but because he couldn't get any vulnerable spots, he only succeeded in irritating the creature.  
  
In anger, the troll swung it's club down right at Frodo and Sam. They would not have made it if Nell had not quickly pulled them away. Aragorn and Boromir could not get to the troll for they were surrounded by orcs again, and so were Gandalf and Gimli. The troll had its sights set on Frodo, Sam and Nell.  
  
"Move! Climb up onto the ledge!" she cried as she dragged them towards the walls. Frodo and Sam quickly did as they were told, and used parts of the ledge that had fallen to scramble up. Nell picked up a jagged rock just like she did with the water creature, and threw it right at the troll's eyes. It screamed in a rage and she quickly jumped up behind the two hobbits.  
  
"Run to the other side of the room before it recovers!" she cried, pointing. Frodo and Sam nodded, and they ran along the ledge that went around the entire chamber to the other side. Unfortunately, the troll recovered sooner then Nell expected.  
  
It spotted Nell and immediately crashed its club down on the ledge right behind her. The ledge shook, causing her to stumble over backwards into the wall. She cried out as her back was struck by a rock sticking out of the wall right where her bruise was. The troll raised its club to strike again, and Nell realized she wouldn't be able to avoid being hit.  
  
Suddenly, Legolas came running along the ledge from behind her, and within seconds he had fired four arrows into the troll's arms and chest. It screamed and dropped the club. Legolas saw a chance, and leaped onto the troll's shoulders. It began waving its arms about trying to grab at him. Legolas aimed his bow downwards, and released three arrows that went deep into the troll's back. It shrieked with pain and fury, and started to jump around crazily to get him off. Legolas jumped to the ground and quickly jumped away from the troll.  
  
Nell pushed herself to her feet and tried again to ignore the pain in her back. The troll had forgotten about her, but was this time heading over to the other side of the room. It had seen Frodo and Sam, who had joined up with Merry and Pippin on the ledge over there. Nell saw also that the others down on the ground were too busy with the orcs that remained, and couldn't get over to help the hobbits. Legolas was again shooting at the troll, but he was unable to hit it in an area it would be affected. Nell jumped to the ground and ran up next to Legolas who was a few feet behind the troll.  
  
Suddenly, the troll flung its fists down onto the ledge, and the hobbits shouted out before they quickly jumped to the side to dodge. Frodo was by himself on the left side, and the troll wanted to get him. Nell and Legolas were then attacked by four other orcs behind them, and they were forced to turn away from the troll.  
  
Legolas pulled out his sword and sliced at them, and Nell jumped up smashed her foot into the face of an orc. She stabbed the other one. She then heard a cry.  
  
"Ahh!! Aragorn!!" It was Frodo. The cave troll had grabbed hold of his ankle, and was dragging him out so he could stab him with his giant spear he now held.  
  
Aragorn instantly came rushing over.  
  
"Arggh!!" he cried as he thrust Anduril deep into the troll's leg. It roared louder than it had before, and Aragorn was suddenly lifted up and thrown into the wall. Then, the cave troll turned once more to Frodo, and Nell gasped.  
  
"Look out!" she called.  
  
The monster thrust with his spear straight at Frodo, and caught him, pinning him against the wall. Frodo cried out, and pain was shown clearly in his face.  
  
"Frodo! Frodo!" shouted Sam. Pippin and Merry exchanged glances, and then leapt onto the troll's back, furiously stabbing at it. It released the spear, and Frodo fell over forwards, motionless.  
  
"Why you son of a…" muttered Nell in anger.  
  
She picked up a short sword that lay by her feet, and flung it straight at the troll. It dug into its chest, and it threw its head back with its last roar. Legolas released an arrow, tearing straight into the troll's throat. For a few seconds, the cave troll stumbled around like it was drunk, then it fell over, quite dead. Pippin and Merry came rolling off its back. Everything was silent, for the remaining orcs in the room had been slain, and everyone came rushing over to Frodo. Gandalf looked very upset as he knelt by him.  
  
"Oh no…" said Aragorn as he gently turned Frodo over onto his back. Everyone caught their breaths suddenly as Frodo gasped, revealing that he was very not dead.  
  
"F-Frodo!" stammered Sam in happiness.  
  
"I thought you were dead!" cried Aragorn.  
  
"I… I'm alright…" gasped Frodo.  
  
"It seems that there is more to this hobbit, than meets the eye," spoke Gandalf with a smile. Frodo opened his shirt slightly, and the mail shirt he wore underneath glittered and shimmered like gemstones.  
  
"Mithril…" murmured Gimli in astonishment.  
  
"What's Mithril?" asked Nell, a little confused. Before any of them could reply, there was another rolling BOOM sound coming from the hall outside.  
  
"We must leave, now!" shouted Gandalf, immediately standing to his feet.  
  
Within seconds, they had all left the dreaded chamber, and were rushing through the hall amongst the pillars as fast as possible. Behind them a massive amount of orcs appeared, either running on the ground behind or climbing and jumping from pillar to pillar.  
  
Nell glanced back and saw that the orcs were rapidly gaining, and there was no way they would be able to out run them. The Company suddenly halted, for all around them came even more orcs. They were trapped.  
  
"Oh great…" said Nell as she backed up against the group. The orcs did not attack, and were staring at them with their beady, nasty eyes, snapping and hissing at them.  
  
Then, there was another BOOM sound, except it was much more deep and shook the entire hall for a brief moment. Alarm filled the eyes of the orcs. Shrieking in terror, they scattered, running in every direction and disapeared.  
  
The Company looked to where the sound had seemingly come from, and on the other side of the hall, they saw the pillars surrounded by a fiery light. There was low rumbling sound, and the light was slowly spreading towards them. They stood, staring at it.  
  
"What new devilry is this?" asked Boromir in a whisper. Gandalf closed his eyes, and appeared to be thinking really hard. Then he opened his eyes once more. Nell saw something in his eyes. She didn't understand what it was, but Gandalf looked resolved about something, though she did not know what.  
  
"A demon from the depths…A Balrog…" replied Gandalf slowly. Terror filled the Company, except for Nell of course, for she had no idea what a Balrog was. Then she felt it. The same evil force she had been feeling since they had entered Moria. This Balrog was what she had sensed, and now the force was so strong and so close, she felt a wave of cold pass through her.  
  
"This foe is beyond all of you… Run!!" ordered Gandalf. He didn't need to tell them twice. In an instant they took off after Gandalf, who led them towards the end of the hall, where Nell could see another doorway carved into the wall. There was a sudden roar coming from behind them, and once again the cold passed through her.  
  
They ran and finally they made it to the doorway. Gandalf made them all go before him down the stairs that followed immediately after the doorway. The dashed down the stairs, and as they came out into the open, they felt a great wave of heat upon them. Boromir had been in front, and had nearly fallen over the edge of a massive Cliffside before Legolas grabbed his arm and pulled him back to safety. They were in an even larger hall than before, except this was not at all pleasant to be in, and had not been built. Down at the bottom of the cliff was a great river of scorching lava. Everything was filled with the light of the burning fire down below, and the only way across was a bridge of stairs going across the cliffs a little ways to their left.  
  
"Lead them on Aragorn," said Gandalf as he came up behind Aragorn. Nell gasped, and she realized what the strange look in Gandalf's eyes had meant as she looked at him now. She stared at him with a shocked expression.  
  
"Go on, child," he said quickly as Aragorn led the others in the direction of the stair bridge. Nell looked at Gandalf once more, and then turned to follow the others.  
  
'No way… he's not going to do that is he!?…' her mind raced.  
  
They reached the beginning of the long stairs that went across the cliff, and they started to run down them. They got about halfway until they came to a wide gap in the stairs. Legolas quickly jumped across with his elven grace, and then turned to help the others across.  
  
"Gandalf!" he called. Gandalf looked down at the gap, and then jumped across. Behind him went Boromir, who took a firm grip of Merry and Pippin and jumped over the gap. Aragorn, carefully took a shaken looking Sam, and then tossed him towards the other side, where the others grabbed him and pulled him forward. Gimli, of course, refused to be tossed, and he was only saved by Legolas grabbing his beard before he fell backwards through the gap. Just as Aragorn would have thrown Frodo across, there was another great roaring sound. The Balrog had rammed straight into the walls on the other side, and they started to crack and shake. The bridge began to shake, and started to crumble by the gap.  
  
"Get back!" cried Nell to Aragorn and Frodo. The part that Aragorn was standing on cracked and fell away from the stairs to the fire below, and Nell quickly pulled Aragorn away from the edge.  
  
Everyone stood still, realizing that there was no way to jump across the gap now, for it had become much wider than before.  
  
"What do we do?" asked Nell. The stairs shook again, and they saw that the Balrog had rammed into the walls again. Part of the walls crumbled, and a large boulder dropped down onto the bridge. It crashed and cut another gap into the bridge. Now Aragorn, Frodo and Nell stood on a separate stair altogether, and it started to sway dangerously side by side, and then slightly forwards. Nell steadied Frodo for he was having difficulty keeping his balance.  
  
"Lean forward," ordered Aragorn. She and Frodo did so, and the stair began to move forward.  
  
'Almost there… almost there…' thought Nell. The stair swayed forward… and then as soon as it reached the other side, Aragorn told them to jump.  
  
Aragorn and Frodo jumped forward, and Nell followed. It was Legolas who she fell against and caught her. For the very brief moment that she had been in his arms, she had felt something inside her. It was like the feeling of butterflies inside. She was suddenly filled with a powerful, mysterious emotion, just for that second. She did not understand this feeling, and even though part of her was happy with it, the other part of her was unsure and confused. Out of surprise, she pulled away from him, and then their eyes met. He had a look of slight confusion in his eyes as well, almost as if he had just felt the same thing. She turned away, not comfortable with the idea that she did not even know her own emotions.  
  
"On to the bridge of Khazad-Dum!" said Gandalf. "Hurry!"  
  
Nell pushed the feeling away, and ran with the group as they ran the rest of the way down the stairs. They made it to the other side, but Gandalf still ran at a fast pace.  
  
"Go ahead! Stay in front of me!" he commanded sternly. Again, Nell saw that look, and a feeling of dread was now starting to fill her. She knew what Gandalf was going to do… but somehow she couldn't say anything at all. She kept on running, and then the evil force of the Balrog was suddenly right upon them.  
  
They all turned and saw it. A great horned demon that was surrounded by flame and smoke stood behind them. It roared a terrible roar and she was almost to fear stricken to go on. But she got a hold of herself.  
  
"Oh my god! It's Diablo!" she cried, and stopped running. Fortunately Aragorn and Legolas grabbed her arm and kept her going.  
  
"Alright alright! I can run myself!" she said as they released her arm.  
  
"Go to the bridge! Cross the bridge!!" yelled Gandalf behind them.  
  
They all forced themselves not to look back at the giant demon that was pursuing them. Looking ahead, the Bridge came into view. It was not very wide, but it was still wide enough. They ran across and stopped at the other side. Nell looked down at the cliff the bridge crossed, and shuddered when she saw the never-ending blackness. It would be worse to fall into this drop than the one they previously crossed.  
  
"Gandalf!" cried Frodo. Nell looked up, and saw the wizard turn around half way across the bridge, and face the Balrog, which now stood glaring at him with its coal red eyes. It spread its great wings and in its claws she saw a giant fiery sword.  
  
"You cannot pass!" cried Gandalf suddenly. At the different tone of his voice, everyone froze and were silent as they watched.  
  
'No… this can't be…' thought Nell as she watched, powerless to do anything.  
  
"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. You cannot pass. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun! Go back to the Shadow! You cannot pass!" spoke Gandalf. The light of his staff started to glow brighter around him.  
  
The Balrog made no answer and stepped forward slowly onto the bridge, and rose to its standing height, its wings spread wall to wall. Then, it brought down its fiery red sword down on Gandalf. There was a bright flash as the sword struck but could not touch the wizard, for the barrier he had was too strong. The sword disintegrated and vanished into the shadows.  
  
"You cannot pass!" said Gandalf again. The Balrog hissed and leapt full bound onto the bridge, and a fiery whip appeared in its claw this time.  
  
At that moment Gandalf lifted his staff, and with a cry he smote the bridge. His staff broke and fell from his hand. There was another great flash of white light, and the bridge cracked at the Balrog's feet. With a terrible cry, the Balrog fell, and it plunged down into the Shadow beneath the bridge. But, even as it fell, its whip swung out, and curled around Gandalf's leg, dragging him down. As he hung on the edge of the broken bridge, he spoke to them.  
  
"Fly, you fools!" Then he was gone.  
  
From that point, everything seemed to go in slow motion. Nell and the others stared in horror at the bridge, and she heard Frodo screaming Gandalf's name.  
  
'So… you knew this would happen… Gandalf…' she thought sadly.  
  
Aragorn roused them as he recovered from his shock.  
  
"We must obey his last command! I shall lead you now, come!" he cried. He pushed them all forward, and slowly they all began climbing the last steps until they reached the end of Moria. Boromir carried Frodo, who was weeping along with the other hobbits. At last, they came out into the bright sunlight of the open and felt the wind on their faces.  
  
The hobbits collapsed to the ground in tears, and Frodo walked silently away. Nell was full of sadness. Sad for the death of the great wizard… sad that he died saving them… sad for Frodo and the hobbits for Gandalf was one of their closest friends… and, she was also just, sad for another reason she couldn't think of. It was like when you are feeling greatly depressed, and you don't know why, you just are.  
  
With a soft cry, Nell fell to her knees, hugging herself, staring at the ground. Her eyes watered, but only a single tear fell. At that moment, the future looked very dim for her, hopeless.  
  
  
*sniffle* Poor, poor Gandalf… in the movie it made me wanna cry when he went bye bye, but I didn't cry cuz my stupid BROTHER went and spoiled it for me. He told me that he survives and comes back. Anyway… I've already just read the second book, so I know. Newayz… PLEASE REVIEW!! Again, if u like my story, tell ur friends! I luv reviews! Reviews are the coolest!!  
  
La de do da duap dua duap! (don't ask why I'm singing… I just am…lol…=D)


	7. Otso: The Golden Wood

**Chapter 7: The Golden Wood**

Aragorn sighed to himself. He recalled Gandalf's last moment in his head, allowing himself some time for grieving.

"Gandalf, what hope do we have without you?" he said out loud. He remembered what Gandalf had said, and turned around to the others.

"Legolas, get them to their feet," he commanded.

Legolas was hesitant, but went to get Pippin and Merry to their feet without a word.

"Oh, give them a moment, for pity's sake!" protested Boromir to Aragorn.

"We cannot rest now, Boromir. These hills will be swarming with orcs by nightfall. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien," explained Aragorn as he went over and lifted up Sam. Boromir looked to the ground.

"Frodo! Frodo!" called Aragorn. 

Frodo, who had been aimlessly wandering away from them, stopped, and slowly turned. The burden of the Ring had never felt so large, and he just wanted it all to end, now. But, he knew that Gandalf had fallen in order for them to succeed… he couldn't just give up now.

Nell brushed away her tear and stood, gazing away at the distance. Seeing the endless fields and trees before her slightly overwhelmed her. She needed answers to her questions, and soon. She couldn't stand being this lost. 

She looked over and saw a very shaken and sad Frodo slowly coming back over to the group.  She sighed, feeling saddened for him. She was also sad for some other reason, but she knew not what it was. It was like when one feels depressed for no apparent reason, and they are just sad. Her gaze flickered over Legolas, and she was suddenly filled with the same emotion she had felt before. Surprised, she quickly turned away. What was wrong with her??

"Come, Boromir, Gimli, I shall lead you now to the Golden Wood," said Aragorn. He turned and went striding down the rocky hillside. They all followed, feeling weary and sad.

Several hours later, the Company was trudging along through a field of tall, wispy grass. Moria was far behind, and Nell could make out in the distance a very large forest.

"There lies the woods of Lothlorien!" said Legolas. "That is the fairest dwellings of all my people. There are no trees like the trees of that land. For in the autumn their leaves fall not, but turn to gold. Not till the spring comes and the new green opens do they fall, and then the boughs are laden with yellow flowers; and the floor of the wood is golden, and golden is the roof, and its pillars are of silver, for the bark of the trees is smooth and grey. So still our songs in Mirkwood say. My heart would be glad if I were beneath the eaves of that wood, and it were springtime!"

"Yes, and my heart would be glad in any season," replied Aragorn. "But they are still far, so we must hasten!"

As they continued moving, Aragorn began quickening the pace. Frodo and Sam, being the only ones greatly injured, tried to keep up but eventually began to lag behind. Sam had a gash across his forehead, and every step was becoming more and more painful for Frodo.

Finally, Aragorn turned his head back, and spotted them far behind. He called for a halt, and ran back to them.

"I am sorry, Frodo, Sam!" he said concerned. "Through everything that has happened, I have neglected your injuries. You should have spoken… but come now; there is a place where we can rest up ahead. Boromir and I shall carry you."

Soon they arrived at a bubbly stream that was shaded by several fir-trees. The stream branched off from the river Celebrant. There, they rested in the late afternoon. Aragorn began examining the hobbit's wounds while the other two younger hobbits made a fire and drew water.

Nell went over to an area slightly away from the others and sat down hugging her knees. Deciding that it was getting quite warm already, she removed her jacket and folded it, placing it next to her, and she felt much better with her red sleeveless shirt. She had to get some new clothes soon. Maybe this 'elfy' place they were going to would have clothes for her to wear. Sighing, she gazed into the stream at her reflection, and saw to her dismay that her face was smudged with dirt and some orc blood. Her hair seemed okay, but it too was full of dust and the dark red streaks could barely be seen.  'I look like crap…' she thought to herself, wishing she could wash her hands. If she did, she would most likely freeze her hands in the icy water.

Legolas stood leaning against a tree thinking of the woods and what they might encounter once they arrived in Lothlorien. Aragorn had finished tending Sam's wounds, and was currently bathing athelas mixed waters onto the bruises Frodo carried where the cave troll had almost stabbed him. Boromir and Gimli were just relaxing to gain their strength while the younger hobbits cooked some food. He glanced up and saw Nell a little ways down the stream just sitting staring at the water hugging her knees tightly. He felt the sudden urge to talk to her, for he had many questions for her. He gracefully walked up behind her and sat down a few feet away from her.

Nell looked up, startled, and when she saw him, she immediately looked away. He was wondering why she kept doing that.

"Umm… what?" she asked, seeming nervous.

"I would like to know something," he said eventually. "How is that you fought so strongly against those foul orcs?"

She looked at him and then smiled.

"So, you never expected sweet little me to be a fighter, right?" she asked with a smirk.

"Well… there are many females with exceptional fighting talent," he said. "Yet I have never seen one fight quite so well as you, Lady Nell."

"Ok, first things first, just call me NELL, thank you. And gee, I'm glad you noticed my abilities," she said sarcastically.

"I am serious… Nell. How is that you were able to do what you did in the chamber?" he asked. Nell looked at the water for some time before she answered.

"It's a little strange… so you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I shall still like to listen," he said.

"Fine," she sighed. "I'm the vampire slayer. I slay vampires and other evil demonic things that like to show up and do evil things. The slayer is blessed with special strengths and abilities that enable me to kick some ass… do you see now?"

Legolas was attempting to go over this information in his head. 

"I have never heard of a 'slayer' before, nor have I heard of vampires," he said slowly.

"Well maybe that's because you're world doesn't have those things."

"Yes, I suppose," mused Legolas. 

For a few minutes there was silence between them. Nell had never felt more uncomfortable. It was then that Legolas remembered the injury she had been dealt before. The gash on her arm had stopped bleeding, and she was completely ignoring it.

  
"That looks like painful, I shall tend to it," he stated quickly. 

"Uhh, no-no, that's ok, I'm fine, it's nothing," she stammered in protest.  But Legolas had already brought out some of the athelas plant from his pouch and had gotten some warm water. 

"Nell, you may be very strong, but that does not mean you are invincible," he said calmly. As he began treating the wound, he smiled at her.

Seeing his smile made Nell feel very faint and her blood rushed to her cheeks faster than she could blink. She looked to the ground feeling extremely shy and embarrassed. She did not speak, and she did not think she would be able to manage even a squeak. His touch was sending shivers up and down her arm, and inside she was swirling with emotions.  'Damn it get a hold of yourself, girl!' she said to herself. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't regain a hold of herself.

As Legolas gently tied a thin white cloth around her injury, he saw her face looking flushed.

"What else ails you?" he asked. She turned even redder than before.

"Oh… umm… nothing, really…" she muttered. When he had finished treating her, she quickly grabbed her jacket and was on her feet.

"Thanks," she said before she hastily went over and sat down by a tree that wasn't near him. Aragorn, from next to the fire, had been watching them with an amused look, and Legolas was left sitting by the stream lost in thought.

They ate, and then put out the fire, hiding all trace of it. The got ready and were off again. For three more hours they continued towards the woods, and it had grown dark. Even though they were all listening intently, there was no sound or sign that the orcs from Moria had been following. 

Nell was barely paying attention to where they were going. Legolas would every so often glance up at her and then look away again, and she didn't dare look at him for fear that she would suddenly become full of that same emotion. She kept wondering what feeling it was, but she could not recognize it at all, and it scared her. She hated being afraid.

Before any of them knew it, a wide grey shadow suddenly loomed before them, and there was an endless rustling of leaves coming from the direction of the shadow.

"Lothlorien, we have reached the eaves of the Golden Wood," spoke Legolas.

The shadow, which was in fact the forest they had been traveling for so far to reach, was full of great tall trees that had hints of gold in the leaves.

"Lothlorien!" cried Aragorn. "Glad am I to hear again the wind in the trees! The Gates are a little more than five leagues from here. We may have to rest at some point."

The Company passed through the forest, and as Nell gazed around at the beauty of the trees, her troubling thoughts left her, or were at least pushed aside for then. The golden leaves glittered all around, and everything was so pure and peaceful. For a mile they walked in silence, following Aragorn's lead. But, still, everything seemed strange to Nell. The deeper they went into the forest, the more she felt that she was being watched, and followed. For some time now, she could feel the presence of something not far behind the Company that was very stealthily following them. It was difficult to determine exactly what it was, but there was definitely 'something' there. So far, she had seen no sign of any creature behind them. They crossed the sparkling clear waters of the Nimrodel, and after that, Gimli was becoming more and more cautious.

"Stay close young hobbits!" he spoke in a harsh whisper as he ushered Frodo and Sam close. "Rumor speaks of a great sorceress who lives in these woods! An elf witch… of terrible power…they say that all who look upon her, are cast under her spell…"

The hobbits exchanged nervous glances. Frodo seemed distracted by something for a minute, but he kept on moving, Nell noted. She did not heed Gimli's words, for she too was distracted. She was certain that they were being watched from behind the trees. 

"Hmph… well here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily… I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox," boasted Gimli. 

The second he finished speaking every one of them suddenly found themselves surrounded by a group of grey clad elves with their bows loaded and ready to fire. 

'Hey, they're all blondes too… and they are look exactly alike… well, Legolas is way cuter-' Nell's thoughts trailed off and she felt like smacking herself for thinking that.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot it in the dark," stated one slightly haughty looking male elf that came forward. Nell changed her mind about smacking herself. Now she would have preferred to smack that high and mighty look off the elf's face.

Suddenly, Aragorn turned to the male elf and began speaking in an unknown language, which Nell assumed had to be Elvish or something. She heard from the talking the name 'Haldir', and also assumed that had to be the elf's name. 

Aragorn and Haldir spoke to each other for a few minutes in the elvish tongue. Legolas had also joined the conversation. Haldir then looked up at Gimli, undecided about the Dwarf, and then over every one of the Company. His gaze seemed to rest on Frodo and Nell a little longer, and when he did look at her, she glared at him. She didn't know why, she was just ticked off that these elves were acting like they were in charge of everything.

"All is well then. You may pass through Lothlorien, but the Lady of the Wood would wish to speak with you. We will guide you the rest of the way to the city," he said.

Turning back to the other elves, he issued some orders in the elvish tongue again, and most of the archers quietly moved away and disapeared into the trees. One other, who was revealed to be Rumil, brother of Haldir, remained behind. They beckoned for the group to follow, and they did.

They traveled on for some distance, and Nell relaxed a little. The watcher feeling had gone away, for it had been the elves that had been watching them before. Soon they had come across a swift, white foamy river that lay in a slight gorge at their feet. 

"Celebrant is already a strong stream here, as you see," stated Haldir. "It runs both swift and deep, and is very cold. In these days of watchfulness we do not make bridges. This is how we cross."

Haldir pulled a slender silver rope from his pack and called out a whistle like that of a bird. Out of the bushes on the other side of the river, and Elf stepped out, also clad in grey. Haldir tossed one end of the rope to the Elf, who caught it and bound it around a tree next to him. Haldir made his end of the rope around a tree as well. Then, he ran lightly along the rope as if it were a bridge, and he returned the same way back.

"Easier said than done…" muttered Nell under her breath.

"I can walk this path," said Legolas. "But my companions cannot. Must they swim?"

"No, no!" replied Haldir. "We have two more ropes. We will fasten them above the other, and holding these the strangers should be able to cross."

When this bridge had been made, the hobbits looked dubiously at it. Pippin seemed very confidant that he would get across, but Sam stared at the water as if it were the great chasm that Gandalf had fallen into.

They all began to pass over slowly, two at a time. They went in this order; Boromir, then Aragorn, Gimli, Pippin, Merry, Frodo, Sam, Nell, Legolas, Haldir. Everything seemed to be going just fine, for everyone had gone over safely so far. Sam, in his hurry to keep up with Frodo, wasn't paying too much attention to his balance. Out of no where, there came a great gust of wind. 

Sam gave a cry of fear, and his grip on the rope loosened, his feet missed the rope, and he went plunging into the icy waters of Celebrant below.

"Sam!" cried Frodo in alarm. "He can't swim!"

Nell gasped, and without thinking twice, she dove into the rapids after him…

Aiiiii! Another cliffhanger! *attack signals detected* *ducks as various hard objects come flying in* Don't hurt me! .;; Really, ya don't wanna throw stuff at me! I'm the nice author who is bringing you this story! *objects cease flying in* ^_^ Thank you. Btw, I know some of you think it is kinda… I dunno, cheesy for her to suddenly jump in to rescue him. Well, the reason why she did that is because she's the Slayer, and when an innocent's life is in danger, a kind of reflex goes off in them and without really thinking they try to rescue that innocent. ^_^

Reviews please! I seriously do live for reviews… I read every single one of them and giggle over them, bad or good. =) SO please review! No flames tho, flames are just dumb. Like what many others have said, please use constructive criticism! Heehee. Bai now!  Next chapter's a coming soon…                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  


	8. Tolto: Caras Galadon

Chapter 8: Caras Galadon 

"Stop!" cried Haldir. It was too late. Sam and Nell had both disapeared beneath the rushing river's surface.

"They will freeze! We must get them out!" cried the other elf. 

Legolas didn't know what came over him. Perhaps he had temporarily gone mad, or he was suddenly feeling heroic, but still, something happened to him that made him decide to dive into Celebrant after them. He did, before anyone else could stop him.

"Legolas!" called out a voice that may have been Aragorn's as he dived in.

Legolas flinched as the icy waters enveloped him, and he felt as if he had been frozen solid. He shook away the feeling and immediately concentrated on reaching Nell and Sam without crashing into rocks. He pulled himself above the water, and realized that the waters were flowing faster than he thought. He was being carried faster than he could ever swim. His keen eyesight suddenly caught the forms of two figures sticking out of the water ahead. It looked as if Nell had reached Sam. He quickly began swimming to catch up with them.

Nell, after recovering from the split second shock of being soaked by the cold, had quickly began swimming to reach Sam, who she could see ahead. He was desperately trying to stay above the water, but he was quickly losing strength. A small wave crashed over him and he was dragged under.

Nell took a deep breath and swam underneath the surface. For a few seconds she could see nothing but bubbles, but then she spotted Sam's dark struggling form. He was caught in a large tangle of weeds that grew out of the water. She reached down and gook a firm grip of his arm that was waving about. His head snapped up, and when he saw her, he seemed to calm a little, but not much. She motioned for him to keep still, and then she proceeded to tear away the long weeds that had managed to wrap around his ankles. This was quite difficult for the river kept trying to pull her away.

She tore the last weed apart, and then Sam was freed. He hastily began kicking around again, so she took a hold of his arm, and pulled them both back up to the surface. 

"Help! We'll *cough* never get out! *cough*!" gasped Sam as water kept rushing in and out of his mouth. Nell looked around and saw that they were passing the shores so fast that they were practically a blur.

"Rocks!" cried Sam suddenly. Nell saw that they were in fact heading straight for a large jagged rock sticking out of the water. She quickly swerved to the right to avoid it, pulling Sam with her. They just barely missed hitting it, and Sam suffered a scratch across his arm. 

She gasped when she saw now that there was  large section of rough rapids filled with yet more rocks that would be impossible to avoid. She scanned the shores, and then saw a tree who's branches dangled right above the water. She shot up her hand, and as they passed it she managed to grab hold of the branch.

"Climb up!" she cried above the roaring of the river. Sam nodded and reached up for the branches. She pushed him up, and he scrambled on top, falling over onto the safety of the shore above the gorge. Nell was about to follow, when she suddenly felt very weak. The river picked up speed, and the cold was washing over her. She suddenly felt numb all over, and her fingers lost their grip on the branch. She drifted helplessly off into the current.

"*cough* N-Nell!" stammered Sam.

Nell tried to push back against the river, but it was too strong, and she felt as if all her strength had left her. She couldn't move her body, and she couldn't even manage to speak with all the white water gurgling around her.  As she began to sink, it seemed as if something had flown in and carried away her will to live.

*This can't be the end… oh wait, maybe it is… do I want it to end? I mean, everything just seems to suck right now… yea, there is Buffy and Dawn to think about… but I don't know if I really belong there… do I? I… remember living with them forever… and then I discover that I came out of nowhere… I never… existed… maybe I should just let it all go…fade away…*

Just at that second, she felt strong arms wrap around her, the same arms that had pulled her out of the snow of Caradhras… They made her, safe, secure, happy… and filled with hope. She sighed.

Legolas, holding onto Nell, summoned all his strength and swam to the shores. Making sure he had a tight grip on her, he grabbed a hold of the top of the gorge, and pulled them out of the water.

Ignoring the cold he himself felt, he gently laid Nell down on the soft grass, still clutching her tightly. She was shivering greatly, and her skin had become deathly white. Her lips were turning slightly blue, and her body felt frozen. He feared that it was too late. 

Suddenly, her blue eyes flickered open and gazed into his.

"Why do you constantly rescue me?" she asked in a barely audible weak voice.

"I… I had to…" he said softly. She trembled and her eyes shimmered, as if tears threatened to fall.

"S-s-so… c-cold…"she stammered.

"Just hang on…" he whispered.

"I…I…" She couldn't speak, and he tensed when he saw her eyes close and felt her body go limp.

"Nell… Nell!" he called. No response. 

There was a sound of hurrying footsteps, and out of the thicket appeared Haldir, the other elf, Aragorn, and the two younger hobbits.

"Legolas!" cried Merry and Pippin as they threw a dry cloak over him. Haldir covered Nell with another dry cloak while the other elf scooped her up.

"Hurry her to the city," said Haldir to the other elf. 

The other elf nodded, and disapeared behind the trees carrying Nell. Legolas attempted to stand but the cold was rapidly overcoming him. Aragorn and the hobbits helped him to his feet.

"I'm alright…" he said slowly.

"That was quite foolish, Legolas, but yet you may have saved her life," muttered Aragorn.

"Yes… but fortunately the cold does not affect us elves as drastically as Men. Come, we must return to the road," said Haldir.

Legolas found that the extra cloak he now had on was very warm indeed, and he felt as if he could barely feel the cold any longer. He was still quite wet, though, and he hoped that they would reach the Gates soon. As they reached the road they saw Boromir, Gimli, Frodo, and two other elves waiting.  They appeared quite anxious. Sam had to have been carried off ahead as well. 

'Nell… I do hope she is all right…' he thought gravely to himself.

Half an hour later of walking, Haldir called a halt and turned to the Company.

"Now, you have entered the Naith of Lorien, or the Gore, as you would say. We allow no strangers to spy out the secrets of the Naith, and few indeed are permitted even to set foot there," he explained calmly. "And, as was agreed before, I shall here blindfold the eyes of Gimli the Dwarf. The rest may walk freely."

Gimli was not too happy about this arrangement.

"I refuse to walk blindfold like a prisoner! I am no spy," he stated. "I will go back if I cannot go free."

"You may not go back. You have come this far and must be judged before the Lord and the Lady," said Haldir, the look of authority in his face.

Gimli was about to reply in anger, when Aragorn stopped him.

"It is hard upon Gimli to be singled out, so we shall all walk blindfold. That would be best," he said.

Gimli scoffed, and Legolas was surprised. He did not fancy the idea of being an Elf and Kinsmen of these people but still have to go blindfold.

"Bind our eyes, Haldir!" said Aragorn. 

"The path is smooth, you need not fear stumbling," said Haldir as their eyes were bound. 

They walked along the paths for some time in darkness, wishing they could gaze at the beauty that surrounded them. All they knew was that leaves rustled and tinkled all around them, and the river flowed not far beside. Legolas was not as angry anymore with being bound, but he was still thinking back to Nell. She had to be in the actual City by now, he assumed. 'Was she alright? She had to be… but before she had just… collapsed…'

Legolas brushed these thoughts aside and just tried to concentrate on other things. That was difficult though, and he wondered why.  Never before had he felt such a way about a lady. Never. Why he was now was a mystery to him, and he intended to solve it.

There was a sudden rustling nose and the hurried speaking in the Elvish tongue of a clearly new group of elves. Legolas wasn't listening. It was then that their blindfolds were removed.

"It seems that the Lady knows of your quest, and of each member of your Company," spoke Haldir. "Look upon us with friendly eyes, now, Dwarf, for you are the first of your kind to witness the Naith of Lorien since Durin's Day!" 

When their eyes were uncovered, they gazed around in wonder. Glowing green and white trees and flowers with star shaped petals surrounded the open space in which they stood. The sky was bright blue, and the afternoon sun shone down upon Cerin Amroth. Legolas was no longer wet from the river.

"I feel as if I was inside a song…" murmured Frodo.

"You feel the power of the Lady of the Galadrim. Come, let us continue to the city of Caras Galadon," replied Haldir.

Not long after walking some more, they reached the gates of the beautiful city. The hobbits looked stunned at the sight as they passed through. Giant trees stood firmly all around, and up high around the trunks and branches was nestled the elven city. White pathways encircled the trunks of the glowing trees, and everywhere they looked were little bright lights. The buildings were opened out, with elegant intertwining designs in the white roofs. It was almost like a fairyland, except it was of course, real. The forest floor was covered in soft, lush green grass that was filled with miniature rolling hills. Along the grass flowed crystal clear streams, and over these streams were elegant white bridges. Grey elves could be seen walking gracefully along the arched pathways, and there was a tinkling singing sound whispering in the air.

They approached the greatest of the towering trees, and they followed Haldir as he led them up around the circling pathway up to the top.

"Here resides Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. They wish to speak with you," he said.

They ascended to the top, and came upon to the lovely royal house that dwelt at the top. The Company came onto an open gazebo that stood on a grey platform. Up before it rose a wide stairway, and they could not see beyond the stairs for the intensity of the white light.

Then, as they stood silently, two forms came slowly down the steps out of the now softening light. Aragorn lowered his eyes in a respectful manner, whilst the others gazed in awe.

The forms cleared, and they were revealed to be two very fair Elves, the Lord and Lady. They were quite tall, and clad in shimmering white. The Lady's hair was of deep gold flowing as ripples in the water, and the Lord's was silver and bright. They appeared young, yet their eyes were wells of deep memory, and by merely looking at them one could tell that they had seen many years. 

Legolas believed the Lady to be very beautiful indeed, but he found himself thinking back to the beauty of Nell. He could not decide between the two… Galadriel's beauty was that of grace, elegance and wisdom, whilst Nell's beauty seemed more pure, innocent and angelic. 

"Nine there were set out from Rivendell, yet eight it is that stand here now. Tell me where is Gandalf the Grey, for I much desire to speak with him," said the calm and flowing voice of Celeborn.

Silence followed, until the musically clear voice of Galadriel was heard.

"He has fallen into Shadow…" she said, gazing intently at Aragorn. The Elves that had been standing around the gazebo silently the whole time gave little gasps of shock and grief.

"The quest stands at the edge of a knife… stray but a little…and it shall fail to the ruin of all," stated Galadriel. Her gaze passed over to Boromir, and instead of staring back as Aragorn, he stiffened and looked away. Galadriel's piercing eyes looked at him, and then she looked over the rest of them, holding them each in her eyes. 

Legolas managed to endure her gaze. He saw no expression on her fair face, and then her look of searching in her eyes stopped. Then she smiled at him, and he felt as if she had discovered something about him that he knew not of. She did not see the questioning look he made, for she had looked away to the others.

"Yet hope remains, while all the Company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you shall sleep in peace."

Legolas would have spoken just then had Galadriel not answered.

"Do not worry for your friends. They are safe in the city, and currently reside with the Healers…you shall see them soon."

Satisfied, the Company descended back to the forest floor. They were led to an area at the base of another towering tree next to the flowing streams. Set up was a pavilion in which were several soft white beds laid out on the grass for them. The hobbits were most happy to see them.

They were brought food and drink, and everyone eventually relaxed. They were shown to separate clear pools of water in which they bathed away all the dust and blood which they had been stained from their journey through Moria. The hobbits and Gimli retired to their beds content, but the other three remained awake, feeling troubled even though it was the wish of the Elves that they rest. Boromir's thoughts dwelled on Gondor, Aragorn's on Arwen, and Legolas on mixed up things. 

Legolas was still troubled by what he was feeling deep inside. These feelings involved Nell, of course. For some reason, he was longing to see her, even though Galadriel had assured that she was safe. Somehow he felt he would be uneasy until he saw her for himself.

Again, me apologize for the shortness of chapter! ^^ At least I didn't make a cliffhanger… eh heh… or at least the cliffhanger isn't as 'cliffhangy' as before.  I do believe that interesting stuff is gonna happen next chapter…lol. Thank u again for the great reviews! =) 


	9. Nerte: Mysteries Unveiled

Chapter 9: Mysteries Unveiled 

Up high in the tree branches was built the white healing houses of Caras Galadon, and resting in one of the opened out rooms was Nell. She was nestled asleep in a large, soft white bed. A gentle breeze filtered in through the large window and brushed across her face. Her eyes flickered open, and she pushed herself to a sitting position, looking around confused.

She felt extremely well, oddly enough. The scrapes and bruises she had were miraculously gone, including the one on her back and the wound that Legolas had tended to before. Wait, Legolas… he rescued her…from the river. And he was speaking to her…and then everything had gone black. She had been so cold…

'Where am I??' she thought to herself. 

The bed she was in was very comfortable, and the room was beautiful. She looked out of the window and saw a forest full of towering white trees, and she saw the city. She pushed away the blankets and got out of the bed, noticing for the first time that she was not wearing her previous clothes. She was now clad in silky white gown. She gasped.

"Oh my god…WHO undressed me and then dressed me again!?" she cried out.  She spotted a mirror on the wall, and ran over to see her reflection. All the dirt and blood had been washed away from her, and her hair had never looked so well combed. The red streaks had faded again, so her hair was only black.

"What is going on?" she asked herself again.

"You are in the healing homes of Galadriel, m'Lady," said a sudden feminine voice. Nell jumped and saw that three female elves dressed in grey had entered the room from a hallway. They all had silver hair and the similarity between them was rather strange to see. One of them was holding her original clothes folded up neatly and clean.

"You were brought in yesterday eve by one of our patrollers. You were nearly frozen to death from the waters of Celebrant. We are amazed that you pulled through so well," spoke the same elf seeing her expression. "And if you are wondering whom it was who dressed you, it was the Healers. Your clothes had been soaked and were most unsuitable."

Nell saw them set her clothes down on a bench.

"I…I'm confused. Where are the guys I was traveling with?" she asked.

"Do you mean the Fellowship? They are in the city as well. They came not long after you were brought," said one of the other elves. "But now that you are returned to health, the Lady Galadriel has sent for you."

"You mean the sorceress Gimli was talking about?" replied Nell. The Elves glanced at each other.

"Never mind. I'll go to this Lady of yours, but first, I'd like to get changed back into my real clothes, ok?" said Nell as she went over and picked up the clothes.

"But, m'Lady, you already wear clothes. Why would you wish to wear those terrible black trousers?" stammered one elf in disbelief.

"Excuse me, but I happen to NOT wear dresses, and these are not 'terrible', they are comfortable. Now if you'll just go away for a minute while I change?" asked Nell expectantly.

The Elves looked unsure, but turned and left the room. Nell quickly slipped out of the gown and put on her leather pants and red tank top. She didn't bother with her shoes for no one else seemed to be wearing them. 

"Ok!" she called out to them waiting outside. 

"Good, good! Come along now!" they replied at the same time. Nell sighed and followed them out into the hall. 

She gazed around in amazement at the beauty of the city as they exited the healing houses down to the forest floor. It was early morning, and golden sunlight streamed through the little openings amidst the treetops, casting shadows and sunny spots all over the ground. The leaves rustled all around, and Nell noticed several elves that were wandering around looking at her funny. She ignored them.

"What exactly is the Fellowship doing? How is Sam?" she asked. She restrained herself from asking about Legolas. 

"Oh yes, the little hobbit who was pulled from the river as well. He is perfectly fine. He returned to his companions earlier this morning. He wasn't in the water as long as you."

"Oh…" murmured Nell. 

She looked up at the pure white buildings in the trees, all-glowing with an inner light. They passed over a little white bridge over a wide, sparkling stream. The luscious grass felt comforting to her feet, and the gentle breeze passing through her made her sigh in contentment. She had never seen so fair a city.  

Legolas was not very far away. In fact he was 50 or so feet away from where she was, for he had been walking around in search of solitude. His keen eyes caught her. Gladness and relief filled him, for he was happy to see her well. Again, she looked extremely lovely in the mix of sunlight and shadows, the wind rustling her hair. He smiled to himself, and then she seemingly disapeared into a thicker grouping of trees. She had not seen him. He wondered where she would be going with the other three Elves he had seen. Out of curiosity, and some other emotion that was something like concern, he sprinted silently after them.

Nell was being led through a light path through a thicker set of trees, and as they reached the opening out to the other side, the elves stopped.

"Here we go no further. Continue down to the grove. The Lady awaits you there." With that the three of them turned and went back through the trees. 

Nell looked uncertainly down at the path that was before her, and slowly she went forward. Immediately she came upon a circlet of more trees that obviously surrounded an open area. The path led to an opening between the trees, and as she passed through she saw a natural set of stairs going down into the grove. She descended the stairs, and as she finally entered the grove, she saw the Lady. She was surprised, for she had not expected the Lady elf to be so beautiful and elegant. 

"Come, Fae`en Quessir`Raama," said Galadriel, beckoning her.

Nell did so, and she looked around the grove. There was a strange feeling in the air, a whispering sound. In the center was a stone mound, and on top was a round basin filled with shimmering water.

"Uh…you must be the Lady everyone's talking about… er, not to be rude or anything, but what does Fae`en…something, mean?" she asked. Galadriel smiled.

Then, Nell saw someone else standing on the other side of the grove. Her breath caught in her throat as she recognized who it was.

"B-Buffy?" she stammered.

There was Buffy, standing a few feet away looking the way she always did. Her slightly dark blonde hair let loose falling around her shoulders, and her brown eyes with the look of kindness Nell remembered. She gave a small cry and ran over to her.

"I…oh my god… w-what are you doing here??" she asked, both surprised and happy at the same time. "Are you r-really here?"

Galadriel walked towards them slowly, and spoke clearly.

"Much has happened today as you were resting, Lady Nell… Your elder sister has been brought here by much the same means as you were… but I was the one who summoned her."

"But… how? Why? How would you know about Buffy? I…" asked Nell, more confused than ever.

"Do not concern yourself much on the matter of how I knew of the existence of your sister, dear child. I have ways of knowing these things… like the way I immediately knew who you were when I was told of your arrival," replied Galadriel, still smiling calmly.

Nell looked at Buffy, and saw that she seemed a little different. She could see in her eyes that something was weighing heavily down on her mind. She was grave and sad.

"I don't understand…" said Nell, looking back to Galadriel.

"You shall know, soon enough… I have awaited your coming to Middle Earth for a long time… Buffy and I have discussed much in the past hour… I believe she is the best one to explain all to you."

"Are… are you saying you know why I was brought here?" blurted out Nell. Galadriel smiled again, and Nell saw in her eyes the great wisdom she had.

"Yes, young one. I leave you, for now… I shall return later." With that, Galadriel stepped away into the trees. Before she disapeared altogether Nell thought she saw her gaze flicker over to the area above the stairs briefly.

She turned back to Buffy.

"Buffy… what's going on? I mean… how long have you been here? How are the others, what about Dawn and... everyone? Did you know what had happened? What did you and the Lady talk about?" Nell's questions came flying out very quickly and rushed.

"Calm yourself, Nell… everyone's fine. I'll explain… everything, so I need you to listen, and not too many interruptions, alright?" said Buffy, taking a seat on a white stone bench that happened to be nearby. Nell nodded and sat next to her. 

"Ok then, listening mode on," she stated.

Buffy began speaking.

"(sigh) You may have been here in this… dimension, for at least a week, but I guess time passes much slower back home. I think it was barely half an hour after you were gone that I was brought here as well.  You were a little late, so I went out looking for you. I was walking down the street when everything went kind of bright, and I heard Galadriel's voice. She said that you were gone into the other world, and I had to follow. So, I did. Her voice was just really sincere and calm, so I believed her and was brought here into… what was it again (?)… oh, Lothlorien… anyway, after I got over my initial shock, she greeted me, and told me what had happened. She told me I was in Middle Earth, and you were here as well. She then went explained a whole lot of other stuff, which I personally found a little overwhelming, but I guess I understand most of it now…"

"Do you mean, this weird thing about a Ring of Power?" 

"Yeah, and… other stuff." Buffy seemed hesitant to go on. "Nell, do you remember about Dawn and how she used to be the Key? Do you remember how, those monk guys went and made the Key human out of me, and gave her memories of being our sister?"

Nell looked to the ground with a slight frown on her face.

"Well… as you know… Glory managed to capture Dawn, and do that ritual. She made that portal from the Key's blood, and because Dawn is a part of me, I went into the portal to close it, instead of her…" Buffy trailed off, clearly the memory of her death was unpleasant.

"Don't ask how she knows this, but Galadriel, she said something happened, when I died. You know that every Slayer, basically has the… I guess you could call it the Slayer soul, as part of their actual soul. That portal took my life… the part of my soul that was just me, went to… Heaven. But, the part of me that was the Slayer was… pulled into the portal. It was meant to move on to the next chosen girl to make the new Slayer, but that didn't happen. Instead, it was sent flying through all sorts of other dimensions, and the little part of the Key that made the portal was fused into this Slayer soul… This dimension flying went on for a while, and then the Slayer or Key or whatever soul passed into Middle Earth…"

Nell was concentrating on taking all this information in, and she looked up Buffy when Middle Earth was mentioned.

"As you've seen already, Middle Earth is a funky, place. And, people like Galadriel, really wise and powerful people, felt the presence of this unfamiliar soul. Again, don't ask me how, but some of these powerful people wanted to learn more of this being, and used their magics… I think… to stop the Slayer soul from passing through to the next dimension. For a long time, the Slayer soul was in Middle Earth… Galadriel didn't say exactly what happened during this period…but I do know that for quite a lot of years it was here… Then, back home, the Willow's ritual was done, and I got resurrected…"

Buffy grimaced at that memory.

"Then… for some reason that Galadriel never really made clear, my return to life was like a signal to the Slayer soul to come back. Being part of the Key it was able to pass through dimensions once more, and came back to our world. Now, the original purpose of the Slayer soul, to make a new Slayer, kicked in… Now this is going to sound 'really' confusing, but it's what happened. Because the Slayer soul has part of the Key inside, the spell that those monks cast long ago onto the Key, was recast… The Slayer soul or Key made a whole person, just like Dawn was brought into existence. This new being, made from me with the soul of the Slayer and the Key inside her, was sent to me and Dawn as another sister…"

Nell's eyes widened in shock as the news sunk in.

"You, Nell." A look of something like sadness or sympathy or love was in Buffy's eyes as she gazed at Nell, who was looking very stunned.

"I… I…" she stammered. "This is so weird… I… remember… being a part of the Summers family… when Dawn found out who she really was, I thought I had nothing to do with the Key… but… I was never actually there… am I… am I like another Dawn? Except… I'm the Slayer too?"

Buffy thought for a second.

"I guess… yea," she said smiling, even though this weighed heavily on her heart. Then she reached over and hugged Nell.

"It doesn't matter, who you are… what's happened… it does not matter at all, like it doesn't matter for Dawn… you are both Summers girls… my sisters… I love you both," she said softly. Nell thought over these words, and closed her eyes.

"Me too," she replied.

Awwww… how sad and CONFUSING was that!? Lol… I'm sorry to those of you who may not have understood my story of Nell… If you have questions I'd be happy to answer via email, and there is still more information to find out about that shall be appearing in Chapter 10, okies? ^_^ 

No flames please! Constructive criticism is ok tho… and of course suggestions or good comments! ^^ Bai now… I dunno how fast chapter 10 will appear… much is a happening in school right now, and my friend Tina-chan and I are planning another LOTR fanfic to write… but I will work as hard as I can to get next chapter out! =D


	10. Rasta: Teu'kelytha

Disclaimer: Didn't I already say that the end of disclaimers has come and gone? Aii… whatever… ^_^

A/N: More confusion to come… it'll be over soon, I promise. ^^

Chapter 10: Teu'kelytha 

Nell and Buffy's hug eventually ended, and when Buffy stood to her feet, Nell sat looking forlorn. 

"I have to leave, for now, Nell," said Buffy. Nell was slightly alarmed and quickly stood as well.

"What? You're going back? Then… then I can go back to, right?" she asked, a glint of happiness in her eyes. Buffy sighed sadly.

"I… well… I can go back… I have to… but… you have to stay," she said slowly.

"Why?"

"I shall tell you, young one, but first, Buffy must return to your world. The spell keeping her here is fading," said Galadriel suddenly, who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. 

Nell looked flabbergasted, but before she could protest, Buffy began walking away. Nell gasped as she realized Buffy was slowly beginning to disappear and glow a soft white color. Buffy smiled one last time before she was gone.

"Wait! I…" Nell drifted off and looked questioningly at Galadriel.

"Do not fear, you shall see her again."

"But… why couldn't I go with her?"

Galadriel did not reply immediately but her eyes seemed to shine dimmer than before.

"You now know who you truly are, and it is time for you to learn why you were returned to Middle Earth… and why you have been prevented from leaving," stated Galadriel in a slightly stern voice.

"Prevented?"

"Your very Spirit came to Middle Earth before you existed, at the beginning of the Third Age, and was here during the time your sister was not alive. In your world that was 123 days, yet in Middle Earth, that was two thousand eight hundred and forty four years…" began Galadriel. 

"I was here that long?"

Galadriel continued.

"We felt your spirit's presence here, Nell. The Wise. We knew something other worldly had appeared… The forces that existed in Middle Earth were able to stop your spirit's journey through other worlds, or dimensions. I desired to learn more of this, spirit, and I summoned it here, to Lothlorien. I studied your spirit, learning its mystical properties… it served as a link between Middle Earth and your Earth, therefore it was that I learned of the existence of other worlds, and passed this knowledge to the other Wise…" Galadriel gazed intently at Nell. "It was then that I chose to bless this being, this being that seemingly came from the Heavens… I touched the spirit with the Light of the Elves… the Power of the Elves, granting it life… and I named it Elfwing."

"Elfwing…?" asked Nell slowly. 

"Yes… Elfwing, this divine spirit, dwelt in the lands of Middle Earth… during that time period of 2844 years… others learned of it… the Wise, yes, but one… who's eye sees all, learned of Elfwing." Galadriel spoke with a tone of importance. Nell paled a little, knowing whom this 'one' was.

"The Dark Lord Sauron, during the time of the Watchful Peace, returned to his fortress in Dol Guldur in Mirkwood from hiding in the East. He had increased strength, and he was able to feel Elfwing's presence.  He was also able to learn from his many spies that he had throughout the Realms and from his power, of who Elfwing was. He learnt of the Key… and the power that the Key unlocks. It was then that he wished he could use the blood of the Key to his ways, to open the great portal, and bring forth an invincible demon army that would serve him… But, unfortunately for him, he could not. For one thing, Elfwing had no physical form, therefore had not the blood of the Key. Second off, Sauron had not the power nor strength enough to capture Elfwing… He forgot about the Key, for then…" Galadriel looked again at Nell, who had grown silent in deep thought.

"In the year 2931 of the Third Age, the year of the birth of Aragorn son of Arathorn, there came a calling from your world, Nell. Buffy was resurrected, and that act called to your spirit that was Elfwing. Elfwing passed from Middle Earth back to your world, and you came into being. A human lady, blessed with the beauty and grace of the Elven kind, who was also the Slayer of demons and the Key… you are quite a unique person Nell. I believe that if a part of Elfwing had not been left behind in Middle Earth, you would have been very much an Elf, though human at the same time. You are still an Elf in some ways…" Galadriel drifted off a little, a smile once again on her fair face.

"Wait a minute… a part of me was left behind? Here?" stammered Nell. Galadriel nodded, a warm smile still there. "But… why?"

"Hmmm… perhaps, while Elfwing traveled aimlessly through the lands of Middle Earth… it may have found something…" Galadriel's twinkling eyes flickered as they did before over to the trees that stood above the stairs, but they were quickly back on Nell. "Or someone… that it did not wish to forget… or leave behind."

"I… I don't really… get it," said Nell. Galadriel chuckled lightly and began pacing slowly around the basin, her eyes still on Nell.

"You will understand eventually… right now there is something else of great importance." Galadriel's sudden stern expression surprised Nell. "As you know, Sauron once desired to use the power of the Key, but he had not the chance. Now, the Key has come in human form to Middle Earth, no longer a spirit. He knows, for he recognized your presence again… and I believe that you know when he discovered you were back…"

"Do you mean, that dream I had? I saw… an eye, wreathed in flame… it was like it was boring straight through me," replied Nell with a shudder.

"Yes, that was the eye of Sauron… he seems to have power that affects the dreams of people, though I have yet to know how. It is Sauron that has cast a shadow of power that prevents specifically you from leaving Middle Earth. He would like to claim you, for if he did victory would be most simple for him. Nevertheless, Nell, the Elfwing that has been here, for the 88 years that has passed since you returned to your world, called you back here, for it was a part of you. The War of the Ring was at hand, and it was time for you to be reunited with all of Elfwing. That is why you were taken by that portal here to Middle Earth… but, strangely enough, you have not reunited with the spirit of Elfwing that was left behind."

"Huh?" asked Nell.

"Elfwing called you, but did not join with you. It still lingers as a sole spirit, everywhere yet not in sight. It is still divine, the power of the Elves great within it, and it is separate from you. Perhaps the shadow barrier that Sauron has cast has prevented it from joining with you as well. I am uncertain. But I do know that if Sauron and his Ring of Power are destroyed, the shadow shall lift, you would be joined with Elfwing, thus causing Elfwing to pass, and you would be able to go home," explained Galadriel.

"I could?" gasped Nell, her face brightening. Then it dimmed once more, for she knew the chances of that happening any time soon was not high.

"When the Fellowship departs from Lothlorien, you are to go with them again, Nell. Sauron already has plans to assault Lothlorien, this I am sure of. We cannot risk him capturing you. He does not fully know the truth behind the Company of the Ring. He does not even know that the Ring is carried by a little hobbit. He would not expect the two things he wishes to claim most to be traveling that way; you would be safest with them," said Galadriel. She then walked over in front of Nell, and kneeled down to look her in the face.

"I have a gift for you, before you leave this grove, Nell," she said in almost a whisper. "If ever you need guidance… something to let you know where you must go because you are lost and troubled… you can summon the spirit of Elfwing to you. She would appear in physical form, but in a way would not truly be real… the form would be of a white horse, Teu'kelytha, Moon Horse. Once you have summoned her, you will know what you must do, what path you are meant to take, though you may not wish to take it… do you understand?" asked Galadriel. 

Nell looked unsure, but then nodded. "How would I summon her?"

Galadriel closed her eyes and spoke clearly, "_Fea'en Edhel'Rámë, yalamin lle... saesa nyaraya maranwamin keauva_... That is Quenya, the language of the High Elves. That tongue is no longer spoken here in Middle Earth, but it is spoken by the great ones; the Valar in far distant Valinor. Speak those words, and Elfwing shall come to you."

As Galadriel stood and stepped once more over to where the basin was, Nell was pondering this new 'gift' she was given.

"You will understand the words when you use them, Nell. In this hour, I give to you the name that was foretold for you by the Wise, _Ellethran_, Elfwing returned with life anew to Middle Earth," stated Galadriel with a shining face.  "Now, I know you're heart and mind are greatly troubled by all that has happened today. I ask thee, rest. Take comfort in the protection and beauty of the city of Caras Galadon. Then, perhaps you would wish to learn more of Middle Earth? The Company of the Ring will be here for quite some time. We have a great library in the palace. You are most welcome to visit there."

"Umm, okay… Uh, Lady Galadriel? What about Bu-" stammered Nell.

"Buffy? Have no fear, you will see her once more before you leave. Go rest now."

With that, Nell took leave of the enchanted grove and went back to the paths of the forest floor. For some time, she walked around, aimlessly. It was then that she came to a slightly wider sparkling stream that lay amidst a few shorter glowing trees. The trees shaded the area, making it slightly secluded. She sat by the banks, and tried concentrating and going over everything in her head. It all seemed so overwhelming… and unbelievable. She had questions, or she thought she did. 

"Why me!?" she asked out loud, as if she expected an answer. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a voice did answer.

"Fate can be cruel sometimes." From behind the trees came Legolas, and looking to Nell more handsome than ever. She snapped out of her brief trance and looked away.

"What are 'you' doing here?" she demanded, for she really was wondering why he was there. How could he have known where she was?

"That is a strange thing to say to someone who risked his life to save yours just the other day," he said with a chuckle as he sat next to her. 

Legolas had followed Nell all the way to the glade of Lady Galadriel's Mirror. He had narrowly avoided being seen by those three handmaidens. He had then slipped up into the trees that stood atop the stairs. In that position he had remained, hearing and seeing the entire conversation Nell had had in the grove with Buffy and Galadriel. He felt a little bad for doing so, but he also felt better now that he knew the truth. Albeit barely. He had found it quite difficult to understand what Nell and Buffy had spoken about, for he was unfamiliar with what had happened in Nell's world. He found it most bizarre that the Lady Buffy had 'died' before and was resurrected. That was highly impossible, at least he thought it was. But, realizing that that was what had happened, he decided to accept it. What he found most interesting that Nell was of the Elves. 'So that explains her astounding beauty…' was what he had thought when he had heard of this. 

Legolas was also concerned about the fact that Nell would be traveling with them once more, and that the Dark Lord wanted to claim her. It was hard to believe, but he knew that the word of Galadriel was true. He worried a little that she could be harmed if she continued with them, but he remembered that Nell was not just a helpless maiden. She was a warrior too. 

'You would never expect that of her if you gazed upon her,' he thought, as he looked at sitting by the water. She was so small and fragile looking, but behind that appearance she had great strength. She looked much like the woman who was Buffy, her elder sister. 

"I don't get it… fate HAS to be cruel… what did I ever do to deserve this? I would take the chance of being a normal girl any day… any day at all… but of course fate decided to be evil," said Nell suddenly. She was unaware that Legolas also knew the truth behind her, yet she still spoke as if she did know.

"Do you know how much it sucks to in no possible way be anything close to normal? Slayer, Key, Elvish… something! It's not fair! I never asked to appear out of nowhere! I never asked to be sucked into some crazy dimension with some freaky guy with FREAKY eyes to want to use me as part of his diabolical plan to take over everything! I never ever asked for any of this! Why did it have to happen to me? Why??" she cried. Her eyes began to shimmer, and before she knew it tears began to fall.

Legolas felt is heart wrench to see her weep. He unconsciously reached out a placed his hand on her shoulder too comfort her.

"It's alright… Nell… you can get through this… everything that happens was meant to happen. You 'will' get through this," he said gently. 

She turned her tear-streaked face towards his slowly, and her breath caught in her throat as she realized how close their faces were to each other. Far too close for her comfort. She flinched and jumped to her feet.

"W-What would _you_ know!? You… you don't even know what I've gone through! Maybe it won't turn out alright… you can't know for sure… I… leave me alone!" she cried. Before he could stop her, she had turned and fled away down the paths, leaving him standing by the stream.

HAH! Finally DONE!! Ack… I was REALLY having trouble writing this chapter for some reason… maybe it's cuz that dreaded writer's block is kicking in. Lol…

Please review!


	11. Mine Rasta: Evening Stories

**Chapter 11: Evening Stories**

By the fountain in Lórien, Frodo stood resting up against a tree near the other hobbits, who talking quietly amongst themselves. Sam was there too, looking better than ever. The healers here were apparently really good at their jobs, thankfully. He wondered a little about Nell, though. She was brought to the healers to, but she hadn't come back yet. It had been over 24 hours and she still hadn't showed up. 

"Mister Frodo! Come sit with us," called Sam.

"Yea, we're telling tales!" said Pippin. Frodo nodded slowly and sat down next to them.

"Or more like singing songs… why don't you sing something, Frodo?" suggested Merry.

"Yes, you've been rather down lately… you should sing something," agreed Sam.

Frodo sighed, and seeing their hopeful faces, he thought up a song, and began:

" _When evening in the Shire was grey,_

_his footsteps on the Hill were heard;_

_before the dawn he went away_

_on journey long without a word._

_From Wilderland to Western shore,_

_from northern waste to southern hill,_

_through dragon-lair and hidden door_

_and darkling woods he walked at will._

_With Dwarf and Hobbit, Elves and Men,_

_with mortal and immortal folk,_

_with bird on bough and best in den,_

_in their own secret tongues he spoke._

_A deadly sword, a healing hand,_

_a back that bent beneath its load;_

_a trumpet-voice, a burning brand,_

_a weary pilgrim on the road…_"

Frodo trailed off, his expression a sad one, for he was filled with sorrow when thinking back to Gandalf. The others, seeing this, decided to continue the song. Merry began:

" _A lord of wisdom throned he sat,_

_swift in anger, quick to laugh;_

_and old man in a battered hat_

_who leaned upon a thorny staff. _"

Then Pippin carried on:

" _He stood upon a bridge alone_

_and Fire and Shadow both defied;_

_his staff was broken on the stone,_

_in Khazad-dûm his wisdom died._"

"Do not forget his fireworks! It will not do without a word about them," laughed Sam:

" _The finest rockets ever seen:_

_they burst in stars of blue and green,_

_or after thunder golden showers_

_came falling like a rain of flowers._"

"Excellent!" commented Merry. "But it is probably best not to discuss Gandalf any more… how unbearable it should be if we were to bring this news to Bilbo."

They were all silent in thought, then, sitting in that circle. Frodo, in an attempt to lighten the mood and think of other things, finally ended the quiet.

"Where is everyone else, pray tell?"

"I don't know… Legolas is always off somewhere with his other elf friends. Strange thing, though, that he often takes Gimli with him," said Pippin.

"Really?" asked Sam. Merry nodded.

"Perhaps they have decide to be friendly after all those disagreements they had before. I have seen Aragorn wandering around here, but not always. He's been here before, so he is probably visiting old friends or something. And Boromir… he doesn't walk much. He seems troubled, as if he is uneasy being here."

"Quite frankly I don't see why… this place is wonderful, and so peaceful. I almost wish we didn't have to leave," murmured Sam a little dreamily.

"You're right… but the time to leave shall draw nearer faster than we expect it to…" replied Frodo.

"I wonder where that Nell girl is? I hope she is alright… she's been gone for a while," stated Pippin.

"I still have to thank her for rescuing me," said Sam.

"She's a pretty reckless lady, if you ask me… she just dove into that river, without any cares but to get you out," reminisced Merry.

"That reminds me… I wish we could ask her of her world again! That story she told, a couple days ago, about those… er… skisapers? Skooropers?" began Pippin.

"Skyscrapers," said Frodo.

"Oh yes! Skyscrapers… I wouldn't mind learning more of these… skeeappers! Great tall buildings… wow," said Pippin. The others sighed.

"Nell!" cried Sam suddenly. They all looked around, confused. Then they spotted Nell walking slowly a few yards away. She looked up when they called her.

"Oh… hey," she replied. Her eyes looked distant, and she barely seemed to hear them.

"Nell, you are healthy again! Come sit with us!" said Merry. She nodded and came over to sit.

"We were just talking about you! We were wondering how you were," stated Pippin.

"Really?" she asked, gazing at the ground.

"Yes, and I wanted to thank you for saving me yesterday. I would have been a goner had you not intervened," said Sam.

"You're welcome." She still looked distant, as if she was extremely weary.

"You do not seem well, Miss Nell, even in this beautiful abode… what ails you?" asked Frodo.

"Huh? Oh… I… uh…" she stammered, glancing up at them.

"I know! Let's sing some more!" suggested Pippin. "We were just doing that as well, why don't you sing a song from your world?"

"Umm… I uh… don't really… sing… I mean I'm not very good at it…" she said nervously.

"I'm sure that isn't true, come now, we won't laugh! Us Hobbits don't have the best singing voices ever… but we sing anyway," chuckled Merry. Nell was about to protest, but seeing there was really no harm singing a little song. And they would probably keep pressing on until she did sing. She sighed, and began to sing in a low voice the first song that came to her head:

" _There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_it's the one that I've tried to write over and over again._

_I'm awakening in the infinite cold_

_That you sing to me over and over again._

_So I lay my head back down,_

_And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope._

_Sing to me of the song of the stars_

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again_

_And you feel like my dreams are so far_

_Sing to me of the plans that you   to me over and over again_

_And I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my head and pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope._

_I give you my apathy_

_I'm giving you all of me_

_I watch your symphony_

_Saying all that I am_

_At the top of my life_

_I'm giving it back_

_And I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope…_"

Nell finished off the song slowly, wondering why she chose to sing that particular one. It was one of her favorite songs because she listened to it when she was upset all the time, and it just popped into her mind right away.

"Wow…" mumbled Sam. She was surprised to see them all staring as if they had just heard the most amazing song in their lives.

"What?" she asked.

"That's a nice song, and you have a nice voice. Why did you think you didn't?" asked Pippin.

"No way, I can't sing worth a damn," she laughed.

The hobbits exchanged glances and laughed too.

"You are too modest, Nell," said Sam.

"No, you're being too flattering. I got kicked out of the school choir 'cuz I was such a lousy singer," she said with a faint smile.

"Well… perhaps you were not eager to sing in the… choir. Maybe only when you sing freely like just now, you sound good," said Frodo quietly.

"You think so? I don't know… whatever," she replied.

"Well, now that singing is over, why don't we tell tales? Like… why don't you tell us more of your world, Nell? I… well…" began Pippin.

"He wants to know more about those skyscrapers you spoke of before," said Merry smiling.

"The skyscrapers?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. "I guess I could tell you more… but there's not much to tell."

"Sure there is!" urged Pippin.

"Ok, ok… Skyscrapers are the tallest buildings in the world… when you go to the very top you feel as if you can see the whole world… I have only been in one in my life, or… I remember, at least…" Nell's voice died away and she looked a little saddened. But she quickly went back to the story.

"Our family went on a trip to New York City… and we visited the Empire State Building, which, of course, is a skyscraper. It was great up there… I could see the whole giant city around and then the sea after it."

"You have seen the sea?" asked Merry.

"Well, yes. Haven't you?"

"This journey, it is the first time we have ever left the comfort of our home, the Shire. We have yet to journey to where the Sea lies…" spoke Frodo.

"Really? That seems a little sad… I mean, everyone has at least been to the beach at least once in their lives… After this whole quest thingy is over, you should visit the sea. It's gorgeous, at least it is in California. Heh, it's probably prettier here though… Anyway, there, I've told you about skyscrapers. Now it is only fair if you guys tell me some… er… Shire stories," said Nell, a smile lighting her face.

"Of course! If you wish to hear hobbit tales, you've come to the right hobbits!" replied Pippin giddily.

For several hours, the five of them sat in that circle by the fountain happily chatting, laughing and telling stories. The hobbits took turns telling Nell the stories of the Shire that had been passed down by their relatives and of many exciting events that took place in Hobbiton. Events such as Bilbo's latest birthday party. 

Nell also told them tales of the other world. She told them what vampires were, and told them of many times when she had helped Buffy and their friends battle and destroy what had at first seemed to be unstoppable creatures of evil. 

"It was way back when I was just fifteen years old, before I was called as the next Slayer and didn't really have any special strengths. There was this freaky inhuman guy that was over a hundred years old but he looked like he was… I don't know 40? Anyway, he got himself to be the mayor of our town. He was planning all this weird stuff and was going to do this 'ascending ritual' that would turn him into this big-ass snake demon so he could eat everyone in town and… you know, destroy and take over everything. At the end when he did succeed in his ritual, Buffy had this plan to lure him into our school into a trap. Heh, a trap filled with explosives, thanks to our good buddy Xander."

"Explosives?" asked the hobbits, listening intently.

"Oh you know, chemicals and stuff that you set off to blow up. They do MASSIVE damage… It was a little frightening to see but Buffy managed to lure the demon into our school, escape and then set off the explosives. The whole school was completely obliterated along with the demon. It was… wow. I was amazed we actually survived," explained Nell.

  
Nell told them of other tales as well, such as some of their battles with Spike, the Initiative, Adam, and Dracula. She purposely left out everything about Glory, and the coming of Dawn. For one thing, she knew everything she told never actually happened to her… she was just given the memory that they did, and so was everyone else. It still troubled her that everything she apparently remembered was all a lie. She sighed at her so-called memory of discovering she was the Slayer. It was after Buffy had been resurrected, and Giles informed her that he had received news from the Watcher's Council that she was the next Slayer.

*All a lie…* she thought.

It was only when it had grown very dark that Nell left and the hobbits decided to go to sleep. 

"*yawn* Being the… er… Slayer… it must be hard…" yawned Pippin. Nell only smiled and nodded. 

As she and the hobbits began heading for where the pavilion was, Nell finally set her mind and was decided. She would accept who she was, no matter how much it upset her. But she remembered Dawn… who was practically just like her. Dawn was grieved at first, yes, when she learned her memories were a lie… but she agreed to accept it. She had no choice, just like Nell had no choice. If she was the Key… the Slayer… and… Elfwing… fine. She now had bigger matters at hand.

Galadriel had said that she could only return home if Sauron was destroyed. So, Nell knew that she would have to journey with the Fellowship again. Now that she had gotten to know Frodo and the other hobbits, Nell in a way wanted to go with them. They were on a very perilous quest, and something terrible could easily happen to them. She in no way wanted that to occur. She had also grown to like Middle Earth. Even though she knew that the lands were in danger and beset by war, Middle Earth was a beautiful place, with great and good people. She knew that their peace and freedom was threatened, and that Ring of Frodo's had to be destroyed. It was probably an honor to aid in the quest to save Middle Earth, and if she did, she could go home. It worked both ways for Nell.

"It was fun, talking to you guys. I'll see ya in the morning, cuz… I've been told that I am to sleep back the Healing Houses."

With that, Nell bid the hobbits a good night and headed back to the Healing Houses. As she walked along the white pathways towards the houses, the trees of Caras Galadon sparkled and shimmered. Suddenly she stopped, and her heart skipped a beat. Not too far away, about 50 yards, stood Legolas. He was alone, standing on a hilltop, looking out over the city. He was bathed in moonlight, his hair shining a silver shade and lifting gently in the breeze. Never before had she seen a person, anything so beautiful, so fair. A part of her longed to run over to him, and be in his arms. Then she mentally slapped herself, for the other part of her was still mixed up and frightened. Why was she feeling so attracted to someone she barely knew? It wasn't possible… she couldn't and shouldn't be feeling this way.

She forced herself to look away, and ran as fast as she could, which is quite fast, to her destination.

La la la la la la la!! Yes, a sing songy chapter… but hey? What is LOTR without the songs? Eh heh heh… Ahem. Hope u enjoyed that chappy… more Legolas to come next chapter… teehee… 

Oh, btw, that song Nell sang was Only Hope by Switchfoot… I luves that band… ^_^

Bai now! See ya soon…


	12. Atta Rasta: Forbearance

Chapter 12: Forbearance 

The next morning Nell rose early, at the dawn, like all the Elves did. She dressed into her once again cleaned clothes, ran a comb through her hair a few times, then left the Healing Houses.

Out in the rays of sunshine that managed to shine through the trees once again gave Nell a peaceful, serene feeling. Every time she breathed in the fresh air and gazed around the lovely forest, she felt better than she had ever been before in her life. So safe… so calm… maybe she should just stay here forever…

No. No matter how wonderful it would be to just relax and forget all her cares in the beauty of Lothlorien, Nell still felt that nagging feeling that no where would be safe her, until that is, the Dark Lord was destroyed. He was always out there, searching for the Ring, searching for her. She couldn't help but feel that no matter where she went, he would always know exactly where to find her. It was a terrible feeling. She knew who she was now… but she still felt as lost as she was before. The task set before her seemed impossible, but she would just have to find a way to complete it. Those responsibilities seemed almost unbearable to hold on her shoulders.

And yet there was more to trouble her. There was Legolas.

Ever since she'd met him, he'd always been on her mind, plaguing her thoughts. She remembered the way he had smiled so kindly to her as he had tended to her shoulder wound. The night he had tried to comfort her when she was weeping had moved her greatly. And seeing him the night before, silhouetted by the moonlight, the winds in his hair, standing tall… it had taken her breath away. She wondered if all male Elves were like him… handsome, courageous, kind, gentle, strong, caring…

'Hell no… there can't be anyone else like him… anywhere. Not one speck of evil taints his soul… he's nice and caring… he's beautiful… wonderful… and… and WHY am I thinking like this!? God Nell! You're such a moron!! This is NOT the time to be swooning over some hot guy you just met! Gee… then why does it feel like I've known him all my life? Ok… I seriously need to stop thinking about him… damn it!'

Sighing, she quickened her pace moving throughout the forest city. She had to get somewhere away… do something to keep her mind off of him. Anything at all.

'Of course! The library! If I'm to be a part of this… Ring thingy… I might as well learn more about the Ring… and Middle Earth… and so on… I guess…' she thought, briskly running a hand through her silky black mane. The bright red highlights had appeared again today, and they glinted in the sunlight.

As she hurried along the paths she spotted a lone elf maiden walking ahead. She recognized the long silver hair and the style, and knew it was one of the servant ladies who she had seen yesterday. She caught up with the young servant, who turned and smiled at her. The servant, whose name was Fûmella, gave her directions to the libraries, which lay in Celeborn's Hall. Nell thanked her and went on her way.

Walking further into the city to where the palace was, Nell began to hear the sound of fair singing in the air. She saw other Elves more frequently, and all of them would practically stare at her as she passed. Under their searching gazes she felt low, not worthy to be in their presence, but at the same time she felt as if she was at home, though she did not know exactly why. She assumed it was because of that thing Galadriel said about her being Elvish.

Up ahead of her stood the trees in which Celeborn's Hall stood. The great circular white building was quite spectacular, and Nell almost shied away from its splendor. She took a slight deep breath, climbed the white steps and entered the building through a great open arch.

Inside the floor was pure marble, and her boots sounded almost like heels as she walked upon its smooth surface. All of the rooms were grand, with huge dome ceilings, and everything was golden or white. She looked down at her black leather pants and jacket, and felt out of place in so much light. 

The library wasn't difficult to find, for it lay through another arch opening to her right. She entered the gigantic room with such a vast dome ceiling it almost hurt her eyes to try and look at the many designs and paintings on it. The seemingly endless golden rows of shelves covered in books made her sigh, and she remembered the good days back home. Everyone meeting in the library at the high school, and at the Magic Shop, with Giles. She would hate having to do research, but she did it anyway.   

She found a section full of all sorts of history books, and the amount of them overwhelmed her a little. She took a couple that she guessed involved the One Ring, and some that were the history or geography of Middle Earth. It occurred to her that all of the text was written in English, albeit slightly Old English. It was a little strange, for she assumed that they would be written in the Middle Earth form of English, or whatever they had. Perhaps Galadriel had specifically used her powers to temporarily change the text in the books so Nell could read them, or something like that.

Shrugging it off, she located a nice area, which had comfy white seats to sit on, and took a seat, her books next to her. For the next hour and a half she read or just flipped through the many books she had found, filling her brain with useful knowledge of Middle Earth, and a few things on the history of the Rings. She learnt of the evil power the One Ring held: how it lures beings to it, and corrupts their mind and soul. That was probably why everyone seemed so stiff and solemn whenever it was being discussed. She wondered, though, why she had never felt this so-called 'lure of the ring'. She'd been near Frodo a lot, but she'd felt nothing. Maybe she had to actually see the Ring first? 

'Who knows…' she mused.

She also learned more of who Gandalf was, and discovered that he had been of the Wise that Galadriel had spoken of. Therefore, he had known who she was before… or maybe he thought he had. She found herself reminiscing of his fall in Moria, and it saddened her. He had clearly been a great wizard, very wise and powerful. It was such a terrible thing that he was now gone. Especially when the Fellowship would need him most on their quest.

Before she decided to finish up her reading, she had a few looks over some maps of Middle Earth, thinking it would be a good idea to know what was to come ahead. She saw a picture of Mordor on one map and shivered…

'I have to go there… this sucks SOOO much… Why can't what's-his-face remove that stupid barrier of his so I can go home? Seriously, Sauron is a freakin loser! A fagg! I hate him! Why can't he just… I don't know, go away? The forces of darkness are annoying…damn it… But why am I scared of going to Mordor? His lands… I mean… the Slayer shouldn't get scared, no way.' 

She sat thinking silently for a moment. Then she closed the maps and the books and returned them to their shelves. Her eyes were beginning to hurt from reading so long, and she still had yet to eat some breakfast.

~*~**~*~

"Friend, you have been silent for quite some time. It seems that something has been troubling you lately," said Gimli.

Legolas snapped out of his thoughts and glanced down at the Dwarf who walked beside him along the white paths. IN the short time the Fellowship had spent in Caras Galadon, he and Gimli had become fast friends. He wasn't sure why, but they just both greatly enjoyed each other's company. They had been walking together and talking for the past hour, but Gimli had done most of the chatting. Legolas' mind rested on Nell.

He didn't truly understand why he felt so strongly about her. Yes, she was beautiful. The most beautiful lady he had ever beheld in his life, and yet she was barely an adult. Or at least appeared to be. After what he'd heard Galadriel saying, he knew that she was in fact quite old. Almost as old as he was, for her life, spirit, or her being, had existed a hundred or so years after he was born. 

She was quite a unique girl. He knew that in this girl who had so much strength, will and a fiery attitude was an innocent. He could see in her eyes that she was afraid and confused, and she was capable of showing more than just anger or sarcasm. When he had seen her talking fondly with Frodo and the hobbits, and when she had wept in front of him that night, he had known this. She was afraid to show her true emotions, and that's why she must have run away from him before. She intrigued him, not only because of her hidden emotions, but because he felt… attraction to her. Every time she was standing close to him, especially when she cried, he had to fight the great urge to take her into his arms and…

"It is nothing, Gimli. I am only brooding on the situation of our Fellowship," he said quietly. Gimli nodded.

Legolas sighed and tried to think of other things. They still had some time left in Lothlorien, thankfully. He knew he would be uneager to leave once the time came. Caras Galadon was so lovely and peaceful, therefore who would want to leave? Gimli would be most hesitant to leave too, he knew. The Dwarf had been smitten by the Lady of the Golden Wood's beauty. He had declared her to be the fairest lady alive already, and Legolas knew what kind of reaction anyone would get if they disagreed with Gimli in front of him.

"Ah, there is the pavilion again," exclaimed Gimli. "I do believe I wouldn't mind some good food right now. Walking can be quite the work out."

Legolas smiled at his friend. He looked up ahead, and a sudden cheerful laughter caught his ears. It was coming from the pavilion. He walked ahead a few spaces, and he saw her, sitting and laughing merrily with the hobbits. It looked as if they had recently finished a short meal, and now they were telling jokes and just enjoying themselves. Legolas' heart swelled at the sight of her, and she suddenly looked up. Her piercing blue orbs locked onto his own, and in them him saw… surprise? Happiness? Or was it fear? 

Her laughter immediately stopped, and for what seemed like forever they stared at each other. Fortunately, no one else seemed to really notice. 

"Oh goodness! Hullo Gimli, Legolas! Merry just told the most amusing joke I've ever heard!" cried Sam giddily.

"Yes! Come sit with us!" called Pippin. 

"Excellent! You tell us this joke of yours, Merry, as I smoke my pipe. I desire to have a nice, restful day!" replied Gimli in his rough Dwarven accent as he strode forward to join them.

Legolas and Nell were still staring at each other, as if trying to read each other's minds. Of course they weren't having much luck. Legolas finally breathed again when Nell gave a shudder and stood to her feet, breaking the gaze.

"I'm… I'm going for a walk… somewhere…" she said nervously. Frodo and Sam nodded to her, but most of their attention was focused on Merry, who was proceeding to tell his jokes again. 

Before Legolas could say anything she had quickly and quietly slipped behind the wide tree trunk behind her and disapeared. 

"Legolas? Is there something the matter?" asked Aragorn who came striding forward to join the group. 

Legolas did not break his gaze away from where Nell had disapeared into the woods.

"No, I am alright. I'll just… go for a walk too," he replied hastily. Before Aragorn could say anything else Legolas had walked into the trees and disapeared as well.

"There is something strange going on between those two," commented Pippin. 

Aragorn said nothing, with an unreadable expression on his face.

Legolas sprinted through the trees, for he had immediately discovered the Nell had broken into a run as soon as she was away from the rest of the Company. He could see her retreating form some ways ahead amidst the tall trees that grew a few feet apart from each other. She was going quite fast, and he hurried to catch up with her. 

Her form disapeared again into some bushes, which he reached in a matter of seconds. He pushed through the bushes and came out into a medium sized field full of stringy long grass and golden flowers. He spotted Nell heading for the other side of the little field into the trees again.

"Nell! Stop!" he called out suddenly. To his surprise, she did. She froze, and stood straight. The breeze fluttered through her wispy hair, and through his own. Her face was hidden from view.

"Why do you keep running away?" he asked, not having to call for she was merely five feet in front of him. She didn't turn around, but her head just turned slightly in his direction.

"I'm not running from anything," she replied in a voice he almost couldn't hear.

"Then what do you call what you did just now?" he asked skeptically. 

"I was… I felt like… running, instead of walking…" she said sounding unsure of herself.

"Is that so?"

She didn't respond.

"What is it you are so afraid of? 

Slowly, she turned around to face him, her arms folded. Her expression was a defiant one, and he knew she meant to be stubborn right now.

"Nothing. Nothing frightens me. I'm the Slayer… I'm the frightener… not the frightened."

"Yet you fear to face me, or to even speak with me."

Her defiant expression wavered a little.

"No I don't! Why would I be scared of talking to 'you'?" she asked with a glare.

"That's an excellent question, Nell," he stated, folding his arms now.

"I don't know what makes you think that I would actually fear to face you? You think being a Prince automatically means everyone will do exactly what you want?"

"Nay, I never said that. And how did you know I was a Prince?"

"I was doing a bit of light-reading."

"Reading?"

"Yes, your name happened to come up when I was reading today."

"Oh, I see."

Nell was getting a little shaky, he could tell.

"Is there something else you wanted? Because I was actually enjoying that little jog of mine…" she trailed off when he smiled at her.

"W-what?" she stammered. 

"Jog? You are most strange, Lady Nell. In you I see a warrior of great strength and skill with a heart that is of the lion, and I also see a young gentle maiden who looks as if she couldn't hurt anyone at all. I have never met one such as you," chuckled Legolas, taking a casual step forward.

"Did you know that you talk kinda funny? Everyone in this world does. But anyway, I would like to go now so if you would mind stepping out of the way that would be gre- Ahh!"  

Nell gave a cry of surprise, for as she had attempted to push past him, he had taken a firm grip of her arm and dragged her with him down to the ground into the soft grass. Before she could get back up again, he was suddenly on top of her, his hands pinning down her wrists, preventing her from rising. Shock and unmistakably a glint of excitement were in her eyes. 

"W-what are you doing??" she asked, bewildered. Legolas laughed.

"You know perfectly well that if I hadn't done this you would have taken off again," he said, grinning.

"Exactly! Now would you please get off of me?" she asked and a small laugh escaped her lips.

"I thought you would be strong enough to do that yourself," replied Legolas tauntingly. 

Nell smirked. 

"Was that a challenge?" she asked. She quickly pushed her hands up at him, releasing herself from his grip and pushing him off of her. 

"You're not getting away!" laughed Legolas as she tried getting to her feet. 

She gave a slight squeal of surprise as he once more grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. Nell and Legolas were now struggling playfully to be on top, and after quite a period of rolling around and 'wrestling', Nell managed to win out. Now she was holding his wrists pinned to the ground and on top of him. Both of them had been laughing by then. 

"So? You thought I wasn't strong enough," she stated in a mock tone, her lips curling into a smile. He grinned up at her again, and she suddenly realized exactly what they were doing. She was lying on top of him with her hair dangling by his face and holding him down.  Strangely enough, she kind of wanted to stay like that with him.

In her brooding she wasn't paying attention, so Legolas took that chance push her up and have her once more on the bottom pinned down. Nell gasped for breath and stared up at him, this time his long golden strands were hanging by her face.

"Have you given up, oh lovely one?" he asked at a barely audible whisper. She shivered despite the warmth in the air. 

Legolas looked down upon her beautiful face, and he immediately wondered how it would feel to kiss her soft, perfect lips, for everything about her was perfect to him. He slowly began lowering his face to hers.

Nell felt her heart beat ten times faster and nervousness sprang up inside her.

'What am I DOING!? He's going to kiss me!! He is!! I have to stop this! It may feel so right but… I… I… it doesn't… I can't just… no!' 

"No…" Before they could lock lips, Nell pushed him off of her and jumped to her feet. Legolas was quickly on his feet as well and he gently took a hold of her hand. 

"Nell…" he said softly.

She looked back at him, and she looked torn. There was terror in her eyes, and Legolas felt a swarm emotions seeing her trembling before him. It seemed that she was more innocent then he had first assumed. That must have been the first time she had been that physically close to another man in her whole life.

Before he could speak, she broke away from him and took off into the woods.

Well that's finally done! I hope you liked my 'rolling in the grass' scene… I'm not exactly the best person at love scenes, so please forgive me! ^.^;; I might rewrite that scene later cuz I wrote it late, really late. I am tiiiiiiiiiired! Lol… please review! Tell your friends! Comments and suggestions are what get me writing faster… they are like medication prescribed for the dread writer's block… must have my medication… ack… lol. =D teehee… gotta go now! 

Review! Bai bai…


	13. Nelde Rasta: Valediction

Chapter 13: Valediction 

For the next two weeks, Legolas and Nell did not see or talk to each other. After the strange occurrence at the field, Nell had continuously been avoiding Legolas. Every time she saw him, she would become alarmed, blush and run away before he could catch up with her. Whenever she saw a glimpse of his face, she could see in his eyes that he clearly wished to speak with her. But of course, she kept running away. She would never be at her room in the healing houses when he came knocking. When she visited the hobbits at the pavilion she would always be gone if she spotted him approaching. She also spent a lot of time in the libraries reading more about Middle Earth so he wouldn't find her.

Legolas couldn't understand why she kept running. She was afraid of something, but he didn't know what it was, no matter how much he thought about it. He needed to speak with her again. Why? He wasn't exactly sure. Maybe it was because she was the most entrancing lady he had ever come across? And maybe he longed to see her face again, to be close to her the way he had in the field? 

'Legolas… you need to stop thinking like this. Why do I keep thinking like this? Why do I hold such an inexplicit attraction to her? And it feels so right as well…' These questions ran through his mind the whole two weeks.  He had to talk to her again… perhaps to know if she felt the same? But if she did feel the same… why did she keep avoiding him?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nell walked uneasily through Caras Galadon along the shores of a rippling stream. There were so many streams in this place it amazed her, and the overall beauty of Lothlorien was astounding. She realized with sadness that her time here was drawing to an end.

Her face brightened when she saw Frodo and Sam walking together ahead.

"Frodo! Sam!" she called. They turned and waved as she hurried up to them.

"What are you guys doing? Just walking?" she asked.

"I suppose. We will soon be leaving Lothlorien, and we wish to enjoy our last days as best we can," replied Frodo, gazing at the trees around them.

"I see," said Nell. The three of them continued walking in silence together for a while.

"Do you ever wish you were home?" asked Nell suddenly, without looking at them. Frodo and Sam glanced at her.

"On this quest you've taken… do you sometimes wish it was all over and done with? And that you could be safe at home?" she asked.

"Well, yes, all the time," said Frodo. 

"Me too. I'd like to see the old Gaffer again… I miss the Shire," murmured Sam. Nell smiled at them. She was about to speak again when suddenly they heard Pippin and Merry calling out to them.

Up ahead the two younger hobbits came running with excited expressions. 

"What's up with you two?" asked Nell. The panting hobbits grinned.

"Oh nothing! We just happened to come bearing news from the Elves!" said Merry.

"The Lord Celeborn wishes to hold a farewell evening dinner… part… thing…the night before we leave. Because they want us to feel joyous when we do leave! Is that what she said, Merry?" asked Pippin. Merry nodded, saying it was just fine.

"Really? A dinner party 'thing'?" asked Nell amusedly. 

"That is most kind of them. I'd fancy a good party right around now," commented Sam.

"Of course it is! And we would best look our… best! I assume that it will be a formal evening, unlike Bilbo's party before," said Pippin.

"Meaning that you, Miss Nell, would have to wear a dress!" exclaimed Merry.

Nell's eyes widened and the other hobbits gasped.

"You can't be serious," she said slowly. They all grinned at her.

"I… I…"

"Oh don't be silly, Nell. It is not like you will have to sing or dance or perform in any way… all you have to do is just… wear a nice elven dress," said Pippin.

"We insist!" added Merry. Nell looked at their stubborn faces, and sighed in defeat.

"Whatever… just one little night. I'll wear a stupid dress," she said sarcastically. The hobbits grinned, and she laughed with them.

It was just then that Nell's keen eyesight caught Legolas walking towards them, and he had just spotted her as well.

"I think I… I'm gonna go now, ok? To… pick a dress…" she stammered nervously. The hobbits nodded and continued talking together as she quickly darted away off the path.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ah excellent!" cried the servant Fûmella happily. "I must say I was concerned that you would not be cooperative about the dress!"

"Right… ok then, I guess I'll see you later?" asked Nell with a sigh. The Elf maiden nodded, and left Nell's room in the healing houses. She had just shown Nell what she should wear, and the Fellowship including Nell, would be leaving for Celeborn's Hall where the small evening dinner party would take place in almost an hour.

Taking one last look over the silk dress, Nell got changed into it muttering to herself about stupid fancy formal dresses. She clasped her hair up high to let the rest of her hair hang loosely around her head and to frame her face. She took one more look at herself in the mirror, thinking how dumb she would appear, running a hand through her bangs that dangled in her eyes.

After that she greeted Fûmella outside, and then she was led to Celeborn's Halls.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Legolas stood near Gimli and the rest of the Fellowship in the medium sized Hall that served as the dinner party room. There were several noble Elves walking around, singing, and talking amongst themselves. They were dressed in many colors, such as white, violet, light red, but mostly grey, like him. Galadriel and Celeborn had not arrived yet, but they were told that they would soon. Legolas also found that Nell had yet to show up, and he wondered if she would at all. The hobbits said she would, but he wasn't exactly sure. 

He was somewhat able to take his mind off of her when Gimli and Aragorn began issuing a conversation with him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Greetings, once more, Lady Nell," said a sudden familiar voice. Nell was startled. She had entered Celeborn's Halls accompanied by several servants, and out of no where appeared the Lady Galadriel walking with a very noble looking Elf Lord whom Nell couldn't recognize.

"Oh, Lady… Galadriel… hi," she replied with a shaky look. Remembering her manners, she bowed a little, not quite sure if that was what she should do. Galadriel smiled as she and the man stopped when they reached her.

"I hope you have been enjoying your stay in our city?" she asked. Nell nodded and smiled. "This is Lord Celeborn, my husband."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Nell. You are looking most lovely this evening," said Celeborn. Nell smiled again, weakly. Galadriel's eyes twinkled, noticing her nervousness.

"Uhh… thanks. Umm, nice to meet you too," she replied, feeling her face become warm.

"Come, the Fellowship is leaving tomorrow, and it would be most impolite to keep them waiting," said Galadriel, taking Celeborn's hand.

Nell almost flinched at the mentioning of the Fellowship, but she kept her cool. She followed them with shaky steps the rest of the way to the dining Hall, knowing the meeting with a particular Elf in there was inevitable.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"It is the Lord and Lady!" gasped Pippin suddenly. The hobbits all looked over to the entrance of the Hall and at the same time a silence came over the room.

Galadriel and Celeborn walked calmly onto the marble floor, and they were greeted by many smiles from everyone in the room. They looked fairer and nobler than ever in their pure white clothing, glowing luminously. Celeborn raised his other hand, and everyone's attention focused on him.

"Greetings once more, Fellowship of the Ring. Tonight, we hold this parting feast, for though you have been our guests; you have not yet eaten with us. Therefore, we bid you to eat and let not your hearts be sad. We would speak with you more, but first, we feast!" 

The other Elves in the room clapped and the food was brought out. The singing and talking began once again, and the Lord and Lady sat down on two throne like chairs in front of one oval shaped table, while everyone else sat around other tables. In the center of the room Elves were playing harps and singing softly. Everyone was calm and happily enjoying their feast. 

Immediately after the food was brought in Legolas scanned the Hall for any sign of Nell, hoping upon home that she had come. When his eyes did find her - walking slowly across the floor, with a nervous expression, twiddling her thumbs in a humble manner - he found he couldn't take them away from her. She was dressed in the garment of the noble Elf maidens, a silky scarlet colored gown that clung gently to her slender form enhancing her nymph features. Studded gems formed intricate patterns along her loose sleeves, and her neckline was cut low. The red highlights of her hair glinted brightly in the lights of the Hall for they soaked with the redness of her gown. Her cobalt blue eyes sparkled as much as the gems of her dress, yet they were filled with anxiety, especially when they met his own.

Almost as soon as their gazes met, she had looked away and quickly taken a seat at the other end of the table where the hobbits were, not daring to meet his gaze again. 

"It seems that pretty young maiden has caught your eye, Legolas," said Gimli so suddenly that Legolas was startled.

"Pardon?"

"You heard what I said," replied Gimli, practically grinning. Legolas felt his face becoming warm, and he hastily took a sip of his wine. 

"Perhaps she has," he replied, trying to sound perfectly normal.

Gimli laughed heartily as he ate some of his food. But almost right away, he became grim.

"Do not get your hopes too high, my friend. You mustn't forget that she is mortal, and you are not. And she is not exactly a lady you come across all the time. She is out of your league," he said slowly. "I would hope that you heed my words.

Legolas was silent, looking intently at Nell, who was currently talking with the hobbits. Every minute or so, she would send split second glances in his direction, though never actually meeting his eyes. He knew what Gimli spoke was the truth… but strangely enough, he wasn't troubled by it. He didn't want to feel at all that she was unattainable… or 'out of his league'.  

It was suddenly that their eyes met again, from opposite ends of the table. For what seemed like forever, they just stared at each other, unable to turn away. The talking and music seemed to fade away in the back round, and they felt like the only two people in the room. 

Nell's stare finally wavered, and she blinked, turning her head away. Legolas saw her rising from her seat, and walking into the crowd of Elves standing in the center of the room talking. He slowly rose as well, and he saw her form swiftly departing from the Hall through the entrance. Before anyone could stop him he left the table and headed over to the entrance to follow her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

For some time he wandered the halls of the building, trying to find where she had gone. He never expected the halls of the building to be so vast and to wind so much. The light that seemed to always be shining in Caras Galadon was dimmed in the hallways, making it seem darker than usual. Soon he came upon an arched doorway leading out to a balcony that looked out over practically the entire city. He immediately saw Nell leaning against the railing looking at the view.

"I feel like such an idiot in this dress," she said without turning to face him.

"Why?" he inquired, as he went and leaned against the railing next to her.

"I… I guess I'm just not used to wearing them, especially this style. Don't get me wrong this is a nice outfit but, where I come from, people don't usually… wear this style dress. Not anymore, that is," she said, smiling a little. Legolas wondered at her sudden change of attitude. 

"Nell… about what happened, before," he began slowly, but she instantly cut him off.

"That reminds me! You basically know… sort of… where I come from. But I have no idea where you live. So, where 'do' you come from?" she asked, blatantly concealing her desire to keep the subject off of what happened recently between them.

Legolas chuckled after looking at her intently for a while. "I thought you were doing all that reading before. You discovered I was a Prince. Did you not learn of the lands I was Prince of?"

Nell blushed, remembering that she had in fact read about his lands. She quickly attempted to recover her poise.

"I knew that! But just because I… uhh, read about your home doesn't mean I know everything there is to know."

"Very well… my home is that of the woods of Mirkwood, that lie north of here."

"And?" Nell said, expectantly.

"Why are you so eager to know about my home?" asked Legolas. She opened her mouth but she was obviously having difficulty thinking of what exactly to say. 

"What… are you offended or something by that?" she finally asked.

"Nay, I am but surprised that you have this sudden interest."

"Oh."

There was silence for a moment, both of them looking to the floor.

"Why don't you tell me of your home then?" suggested Legolas. Nell looked up at him silently for a while, and then shrugged.

"Fine. I live in a cozy town called Sunnydale, a.k.a the Hell mouth," she stated calmly.

" 'Hell' mouth?" replied Legolas skeptically.

"Why yes. It's really a lovely place. At night, the stars come out as well as all those good old demons and vampires and other evil things that… come out at night. They roam the streets and tend to do things like eating people," continued Nell, a gleam of sarcasm in her eyes. She almost laughed when she saw his reaction in his face.

"That sounds… terrible," he said slowly.

"Oh no. We've gotten used to it. Buffy, my sister, and I patrol every night and kill every demon we come across. They're afraid of us, those creatures. You won't 'believe' the things we've seen before. Damn!" she exclaimed, sighing in remembrance.

Legolas laughed. "You don't look the type to be out every night slaying demons, Nell. You would most likely have trouble convincing someone that you were capable of doing so."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, making a face. He chuckled and turned his gaze towards the city over the balcony.

"Don't mind me. I believe you, though. I've seen enough to know that you have great skill in the battlefield."

Nell smiled gently, and also turned to look out over the city. For a long time they just stood there, listening to the melodious singing of the Elves and admiring the beauty of the trees.

"I wasn't always the Slayer, the fighter that I am now…" she spoke in a quiet voice. "I had a real life once, a normal one. My little sister Dawn and I were… amazed when big sister Buffy has suddenly found out that she is this Chosen One and has to fight vamps all the time. Of course, little me thought it was the coolest thing to ever happen, and I always wanted to be like her. I was too immature to see how it was really affecting Buffy… until that is… I got to experience it myself. My life was going perfectly, sort of, and then instantly I get informed that I've been selected as the next Chosen One and I get to fight vamps and all sorts of stuff just like Buffy. I wasn't Miss normal, average, teenager anymore.  And then of course I get sucked into 'Middle Earth' and find out that I'm…"

She trailed off, biting her lip apprehensively.

"I sound like such a loser…" Nell sighed. Legolas watched her with concern in his eyes.

"No you're not. You have just had to handle a lot in the past weeks."

Nell frowned; her downcast eyes were full of unshed tears. Legolas placed a hand on her cheek, and she met his gaze. Leaning forward, he placed a gentle, feathery kiss upon her lips that was honeyed by oblivion. In that brief moment Nell had felt more peaceful and serene than she had ever been before. When his face moved away from hers, her eyes remained closed, trying to make sure she wasn't dreaming, and trying to get over the shock that it had actually happened.

"Do not be ashamed of who you are, Nell," he said sotto voce.

"But you don't know the real truth…" she replied.

"Nay, I do."

Nell blinked with an incertitude expression.

"How…?"

"I… was at the grove, when you were speaking with Galadriel," he said slowly. Nell's eyes widened as he spoke. "I heard…"

"You know?" He nodded, and she returned her gaze to the floor, feeling uneasy.

"I must be… like some sort of freak to you," she said, her voice trembling.

"No, I feel nothing of the sort," he replied, but she looked dubious.

"Nell. You are different than other maidens… you intrigue me. I can't help but feel… drawn to you… I feel that I am, falling in lo-" He could not finish speaking for she had pulled away from him in alarm.

"Don't s…say that," she stammered with a shaky voice.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"I have to go," she said abruptly. 

Legolas would have tried to stop her, but she had turned and fled into the hallway faster than he could have expected. When he came back to the Great Hall to the feast, he found that she was nowhere in sight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At around midnight hours after the feast, Nell walked by herself through Caras Galadon, her hair disheveled and a dejected look upon her face. She had not wept, but she looked like she would any second. She ignored the ache ness that she was beginning to feel in her feet from walking aimlessly for so long. She was feeling much the same way she did that one fateful night her world turned upside-down, when that portal appeared. 

Up ahead she heard voices, and she realized that she had wandered upon the Pavilion. Without making a sound she crept up to the large tree in front of her, and peeked around the other side. The Fellowship was there, sitting in a circle like shape, and they were discussing something. She judged it was something important due to the gravity of their faces. After listening for a while she determined that they were debating what course they should take after leaving Lothlorien, and it seemed most of them wished to go to Minas Tirith first. 

It was their last night in the city, so Legolas was there also. He was standing by the fountain, his arms folded and in deep thought. She tore her eyes away from him and watched the other members of the Fellowship. Boromir was doing the most talking, with a little hobbit intervention. Frodo and Aragorn were silent.

"I shall go to Minas Tirith, alone if need be, for it is my duty," stated Boromir firmly. He was looking hard at Frodo. "If you wish only to destroy the Ring, then there is little use in war and weapons; and the Men of Minas Tirith cannot help. But if you wish to destroy the armed might of the Dark Lord, then it is folly to go without force into his domain; and folly to throw away."

Nell, who had looked down thinking over this debate, suddenly looked up again. She had caught a strange tone in his voice, one that she had not heard before. She also wondered what he meant exactly by 'folly to throw away'. Frodo seemed to have heard it too, for his gaze rested on Boromir, his face stern.

"It would be folly to throw away lives, I mean," spoke Boromir quickly. "It is a choice between defending a strong place and walking openly into the arms of death. At least, that is how I see it."

No one added to the conversation, therefore the debate was over. Nell looked unsurely at Boromir and all of them once more as they went to sleep. She stayed for a couple minutes just pondering things, when she noticed someone coming into the Pavilion area. She realized that it was actually the Lady Galadriel, dressed as usual in a shimmering white gown. She walked gracefully and lightly passed the sleeping Fellowship. Nell only knew her intentions for going there exactly when Frodo suddenly stood and followed her.

Sighing briefly, Nell turned and went back to the Healing Houses. It would be a long day tomorrow and she needed her rest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Morning eventually came after a peaceful night of dreamless sleep for all of them. At the Pavilion the Fellowship was packing up their goods, when several Elves came bearing gifts of food and clothing. They were rather delighted at the gift of the food Lembas, for just a little amount gave them the strength they needed to set off that day.

Nell did not join them for breakfast as she usually did. For one thing she knew Legolas would be among them if she joined them, and she had no desire to meet with him at the moment. She also had a different matter to tend to at hand.

She had been packing her few belongings she owned as well as some things that had been given to her by the servant elves when there came a knocking on her door. She had told the person to just come in, thinking it was another servant elf. She gave a cry of shock when her big sister came strolling in carrying a pack of various items.

"Buffy! You're here again! How are you here again?" asked Nell incredulously, running over and giving her a hug. "You just left like that before. You disapeared into thin air, literally! And suddenly you're back again... this is freaking me out."

Buffy only laughed slightly and laid out the items on a bench.

"Umm... what's her face... Galadriel, I think, told me I could come back for one more visit, when we were talking that night before. It's complicated, but, people can't just come here... to this other dimension place easy as that. Galadriel used her own power to bring me here, but that power doesn't last forever. It eventually powers out, so, that's why I 'faded' away," explained Buffy, though she sounded unsure of what she was saying. She clearly didn't really understand how that 'power' worked.

"Then why don't I just 'fade' away back home too?" asked Nell with a sigh.

"Nell, you were brought here by really powerful forces, world forces. And there's also that power keeping you here in this dimension."

Nell frowned and strolled over to the window looking out. Then she smiled.

"So? Have you been spending all this time back home with Willow and everyone researching? About my, predicament?" she asked with a laugh.

"Well, yeah. We have. But it was kind of difficult, with the different time frames in these two worlds. I had about an hour or so to get ready before coming back here once more," said Buffy.

"An hour!? But it's been almost a month here!" cried Nell. Buffy raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"Yup. But, now the reason why I wanted to come back just one more time. Everyone back home has been pitching in after I gave them a brief summary of... what's happened to you," stated Buffy.

"What do you mean?"

Buffy sat down next to the pile of items she brought in, and Nell sat down next to her.

"Because these things are inanimate objects, they won't fade away with me back to our dimension. They'll stay. And they're for you!" said Buffy with a grin.

"For me?" asked Nell, eyeing Buffy warily. 

"First things first. You desperately need new clothes," stated Buffy, trying to hold in her laughter as she looked over the pale gray gown Nell was wearing.

"Ugh, I didn't think you noticed. You do realize I had no choice but to wear their dresses, right?" groaned Nell. Buffy rolled her eyes and pulled out a bundle of clothing from the pack.

"Here are some of your clothes that Dawn and I quickly got together from home for you." Buffy handed the bundle to a happy looking Nell and went back to the pack.

"Everyone but Giles have a gift for you, and that's because he's in England now, and you already know that. Oh, and Spike of course didn't send along a gift. Typical," sighed Buffy. "Anyway! Onto the other gifts! This here is from Willow and Tara."

Buffy pulled out a mini sized velvet box, and Nell opened it. Inside was a silver bracelet, and attached to it was a ruby red crystal. Written along the bottom of the crystal was some sort of ancient writing Nell couldn't decipher.

"It's pretty... but what is it?" she asked.

"Don't ask me," replied Buffy with a shrug. "But I know it has something to do with magic. It used to belong to Willow, but because Willow is quitting with witchcraft, she says she wants you to have it. Tara, being the only witch now, has like, enchanted it or something. They said it is like a protection charm bracelet. Apparently it's something Willow used in her early spell casting days, and it helped her spells or something. Anyway, remember how Tara was 'attempting' to teach you and Dawn some spells?"

Nell only nodded, looking over the strange bracelet.

"You only got some minor spells done, but nevertheless you have experience with witch craft. That means you can use this bracelet thing. Tara said that with it on you can concentrate really hard on doing something, involving magic, and it just might happen."

Nell looked up, blinking in confusion. "I don't get it." Buffy smiled.

"Neither do I, but she said it might come in handy for you later."

The two of them stared down at the bracelet for a while, as Nell slipped it onto her wrist. It didn't dangle but fitted securely.

"Now onto some 'really' cool stuff," said Buffy giddily. "You won't believe what Xander and Anya got for you!"

Nell gulped. "Somehow the fact that Xander got something unbelievable for me is a little unnerving."

Buffy only grinned again as she pulled the item out of the pack. Nell's eyes widened in complete and utter shock when she saw what it was.

"Oh... my... god... Buffy, is that a... is that a GUN??" cried Nell. Buffy held the weapon out on her palms showing Nell.

"Yes, it sure is."

"H-how did they get a... gun??" asked Nell in disbelief. 

"Don't you remember how last time Xander snuck into a military base, he got me a nice missile launcher to use on the Judge. Well, because you couldn't carry a missile launcher on this trip you have to go on, he and Anya snuck in and got you something smaller," chortled Buffy. Nell's eyes looked they would pop from her head as Buffy handed the handgun to her. The barrel was silver in color with a black handle.

"Xander, with his military experience, told me this: It's called the Beretta Elite in 9 millimeter Luger, whatever that means, and it is supposed to be really accurate, reliable, and easy to shoot, and semi-automatic of course," said Buffy quickly, trying to recall what Xander had said.

"Wow... this is... a lot... Wow..." was all Nell could say. 

"Oh, and here is a nice holster you can keep it in." Buffy handed Nell a black leather holster that was to be strapped to her belt.

"This is from Dawn," said Buffy pulling a pocket sized book from the pack. As Nell looked through it, Buffy spoke. "It's her miniature photo album... of all of us. When we were kids... when mom was still, with us... and... you know."

Nell gently traced the outlines of the cover of the book with her fingers, wondering why Dawn would give this to her. Dawn was very fond of the photo album.

"Tell her, and everyone else... Tell them I said thank you. This is... this is so nice of them," said Nell.

"Course I will. Oh! You have yet to see my present!" exclaimed Buffy. She took the last item out of the pack, which was revealed to be a magnificent looking long sword, light reflecting in the blade and gold and silver were the colors on the shiny handle.

"Remember those Knights of Byzantium? Well, this one of their swords that I took from that one guy before," said Buffy proudly.

"I remember... You're giving this to me?" asked Nell in amazement.

"Like yah! I mean, it's a pretty good weapon, and hand-gun ammo does eventually run out you know. But you'll still have this thing to fight with. Oh, and here is the sheath that goes with it." Buffy handed the sword and the sheath to Nell, who reluctantly took it. She was feeling overwhelmed and undeserving by all these gifts.

After Nell expressed her gratitude several times, Buffy demonstrated how to use the hand-gun properly. Reloading, shooting, and so on. She also gave her extra ammunition just in case. 

As Nell carefully packed away the items and strapped the gun and the sword to her belt, a disheartened expression washed over Buffy's face.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to go back soon," replied Buffy. "Before I go, I have one more gift for you."

"It's okay, you've given me too much already," said Nell quickly. Buffy shook her head. She reached behind her neck and unclasped the necklace she'd had since high school. The silver cross necklace that Angel had given her.

"I want you to have this..." she said slowly. Nell looked stunned.

"No, Buffy, I can't accept this. I mean, ANGEL gave that to you! It's yours, and it can't ever be mine!" she hastily replied.

"If it is truly mine, then if you have it you can always be reminded of home. And you're taking it, alright?" asked Buffy, an amused smile on her face. Nell was hesitant, but she eventually took the necklace out of Buffy's outstretched hand and hooked it around her neck.

"I don't feel right about this..." she said.

"But I'm giving it to you. I 'want' you to have it."

"I... Buffy, these gifts make it seem that... I'll never see you again," said Nell in a soft tone. "I'll make it through this task... and I will be able to go home."

"I know," said Buffy sadly, her face forlorn. Nell stared at her, trying to find out why Buffy seemed so upset, but she couldn't figure it out.

"It's time for me to go, now. Nell, good luck. Take care of yourself, or Dawn will never forgive you for getting yourself killed. Neither will I," said Buffy, smiling. Nell smiled back and they hugged.

"I won't get killed. I'll be just fine."

Saying farewell once more, Buffy suddenly turned and began to fade. Nell blinked, and she was gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Fellowship, minus Nell, stood by the shores of the river Celebrant before Galadriel and Celeborn. Three of the small elven boats were docked, their supplies divided into the backs of each one. Several other Elves stood bordering along the bridge and the other side of the river, speaking to each other in quiet voices.

The Fellowship had all been given great gifts by the Lord and Lady. The Phial of Galadriel was given to Frodo, a belt of gold to Boromir, small silver belts to Merry and Pippin, a grand sheath made to fit the sword Anduril to Aragorn, a small box with earth from Galadriel's orchard to Sam, and at Gimli's humble request, three strands of her hair. 

Celeborn was speaking to them of their course down the river:

"As you go down the water, you will find that the trees will fail, and you will come to a barren country. There the River flows in stony vale amid high moors, until at last after many leagues it comes to the tall island of Tindrock, that we call Tol Brandir. There it casts its arms about the steep shores of the isle, and falls then with a great noise and smoke over the cataracts of Rauros down into the Nindalf, the Wetwang as it is called in your tongue. That is a wide region of sluggish fen where the stream becomes tortuous and much divided. There the Entwash flows in by many mouths from the Forest of Fangorn in the West. About that stream, on this stream, lies Rohan. On the further side are the bleak hills of Emyn Muil. The wind blows from the East there, for they look out over the Dead Marshes and the Noman-lands to Cirith Gorgor and the black gates of Mordor.

"Boromir, and any that go with him seeking Minas Tirith, will do well to leave the Great River and cross the Entwash before it finds the marshes. Yet they should not go too far up that stream, nor risk becoming entangled in the Forest of Fangorn. That is a strange land, and is now little known. But Boromir and Aragorn doubtless do not need this warning."

After that Celeborn finished speaking, and Galadriel arose.

"You are ready to depart from our shores, but I have one more thing to add," she said. "This matter involves the young maiden who unexpectedly joined your quest recently."

Legolas' keen eyes were focused on her immediately, listening intently.

"It is gravely important that the Lady Nell continues traveling with you, for the borders of Lothlorien cannot protect her from what seeks her," explained Galadriel. Seeing their puzzled faces, she continued. "It may seem strange, but the Dark Lord is bent on capturing her as much as he desires to take back the One Ring. If he succeeds in taking her, the results would be disastrous. Do forgive me if I do not give you answers as to why this is so, but this matter is most complicating. All you need to know is that with her blood, Sauron could wield a power too great for any of us to conceive. Nell shall only be safe if she continues traveling with you. I do not doubt that she will be a useful addition to your Fellowship, and you have seen enough of her skill to know that is true."

The Company exchanged glances, pondering this new bit of information, except for Legolas.

"Being that she is not truly of this world, Nell is not affected by the lure of the Ring. You need not be concerned about that, then," added Galadriel, her eyes resting on Frodo as she spoke this. 

The Fellowship eventually began taking their places in the boats. It was then that Nell came strolling into the area, her eyes distant and downcast. A pack was strapped loosely to her back, and she was dressed in dark brown leather pants and a black tank top. Her black leather jacket went a little ways past her waist, hiding the hand gun from view, but the gold of the handle of her sword glinted in the sunlight. Her hair, completely black at the moment, was let loose falling gently about her face.

She smiled weakly but frowned almost immediately, and she did not dare look Legolas in the eye. Galadriel nodded to her, and Nell silently took a seat in the boat that had an extra space. Much to her dismay, it was the boat Legolas and Gimli were in. 

Galadriel raised her hand in farewell once more and spoke, "Namárië! Nai hiruvalyë Valimar. Nai elyë hiruva. Namárië!"

The Elves of Lórien thrust the boats out into the flowing stream, and the Company went on their long way, down the wide hurrying waters, borne ever southwards.

I hope you liked that chapter! Well, I always hope you like my chapters, lol. Anyway, pleaz review! They brighten my day! They really do! ^_^


	14. Canta Rasta: Afflicted Emotions

Disclaimer: Heh, more disclaimers… might as well… I rip some conversations outta the movie and a lil from da book in this chappy… as I did in some other chaps too… anyways, read on! ^_^ **Chapter 14: Afflicted Emotions**

For many hours the Company sailed down the great river of Anduin in mild silence. No one was really in the mood for speaking, nor could they think of anything to say. Legolas rowed his boat calmly and carefully, but most of the time his eyes were on Nell. She was directly in front of him, but had not turned his way once on the whole trip. She was seemingly pretending that night on the balcony never happened, and that her mind was on other things. Perhaps her mind truly was dwelling on other matters not involving him, for he had seen the look of weariness and somberness on her face when she had come to join them at the boats. She clearly wished to be left in peace, so he did not disturb her. Instead he concentrated on clearing his mind and focusing on what was going on in the wilderness around him.

Then he felt it. The far away but strong dark presence of forces disturbing the forests that outlined the river near the West. A large flock of squawking birds flew overhead suddenly from above the trees, as if trying to escape an unwelcome intruder in their woodland realm. Something was coming.

Aragorn, Boromir and Nell obviously could feel it too. Nell's head had looked up in slight alarm when the birds had appeared, and he saw on the other two boats that the two men had cautious expressions. 

The nagging feeling did not fade away, nor did it get any stronger though. It never seemed to get closer, but it never felt farther away. Before long, the three boats had passed into an area of the river surrounded on both sides by sheer, rocky, cliffs. Legolas could make out in the distance two great rocks, or pillars approaching. They stood on either sides of the river, and a gap was between them. As the boats were borne closer to them, they became clear to his sight.

"Behold the Argonath, the Pillars of the Kings!" exclaimed Aragorn. "Long have I desired to look upon my sires of old…"

All of them stared up with wonder at the giant, towering, stone figures that rose before them. Time had been harsh on them, but because of the mighty likenesses in which they were hewn, they were preserved. The two great kings stood with frowns as their expressions, their left arms raised, palms outward in a gesture of warning. Their majesty was so great that some of the Company bowed their heads as the boats glided pass the statues' feet. Legolas could tell Nell was amazed at the grandness of the man-made wonders, and so was he.

"As tall as a skyscraper…" he heard her murmur softly.

The boats eventually passed out from under the shadow of the cliffs into the massive oval lake Nen Hithoel, surrounded by tree-covered hills: the right was Amon Hen, and the left Amon Lhaw. They paddled the long way to the western shores near the end of the lake, and they could hear the falls of Rauros roaring in a great voice ahead of them.

They docked onto the shores of the lawn Parth Galen. Before them was a hill clad with many trees. It was there that Aragorn said they would rest.

Nell was out of the boat instantly, and in several strides she had moved away from Legolas, who was pulling the boat out of the water. Legolas sighed softly to himself and helped to unpack some of the supplies.

Nell saw that Pippin and Gimli had sat around the newly made fire as Merry went to collect some more firewood. Sam was sitting in the shade, Boromir was pacing with an uneasy look on his face, and Aragorn was bringing over more supplies.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot," he stated calmly. "We approach Mordor from the north."

"Simple as that, is it?" scoffed Gimli. "The razor sharp rocks of Emyn Muil are essentially impassable! And then after that, you have festering, stinking marshlands… as far as the eye can see!"

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf," responded Aragorn. 

The Dwarf growled something and began pacing the area, muttering to himself. Legolas had been looking apprehensive for quite some time. He stepped over to Aragorn and spoke in a low, cautious voice.

"We should leave now."

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness."

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me," said Legolas, turning and looking warily at the woods behind them. "A shadow and a threat has been growing on my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it."

Aragorn seemed to be pondering this. Legolas glanced up and saw that Nell was watching him, her expression vigilant. After a moment she looked way and wandered over to the edge of the water, where she sat down with a sigh. Her mind was in a jumble. She was thinking of what Buffy had said, the current situation of their Company, and about Legolas. She felt terribly guilty for the way she had been treating him, yet she was too afraid to apologize. 

In her ruminative state, she did not notice Frodo slipping silently away into the woods, and she did not notice Boromir following an unknowing Frodo. 

Eventually Merry returned with extra wood.

"Where's Frodo?" he asked suddenly. Sam looked around with alarm, and Nell quickly jumped to her feet.

"Split up. We'd better find them," said Aragorn hurriedly. The rest of them were on their feet as well and they headed off in different directions up into the woods. 

Legolas sprinted carefully through the trees, wondering where Frodo could have possibly disapeared to so fast. And Boromir had vanished to; this did not bode well. He continued moving for a while uphill. So far he had found nor heard anything to signify that a hobbit had come through this part of the woods.

Suddenly, out of the trees, came a figure. He didn't even hear the sound of it approaching.

"Nell," he exclaimed.

She froze in surprise when she spotted him. For several seconds they stood there saying nothing.

"Have… has Frodo been found yet?" he asked finally, swallowing and turning his head away.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," she replied.

"Then we had best continue searching, come," he said, fighting back to desire to say to her what he truly wished to say.

He began walking again, but stopped when she spoke.

"L…Legolas?" she stammered. He didn't reply, but faced her once more.

There was something she was trying to tell him, but she appeared to be having difficulties. She was nervously twiddling her fingers and biting her lower lip.

"I… well… I…I'm sorry…" she managed to choke out. Legolas' raised his eyebrows in surprise. He had not quite expected her to say that.

"For what?"

"For the way I've been acting… towards you. Back at Lothlórien and when we left," she explained in a shaky voice, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I've just been so completely rude and bitchy to you when you didn't deserve it. It was selfish of me. I'm sorry."

"What do you mean? Nell, you have no need to be sorry for anything," he said. She folded her arms and moved her gaze to the ground.

"There is something else, I can see. What troubles you, Nell?" he asked, slowly approaching her. She raised her eyes to look at him, and in them he saw the same fear he had been seeing for the past few weeks. She was having an inner conflict with her emotions.

"What is it you fear?" he asked.

She didn't reply right away, but he could tell she was extremely anxious about answering him.

"You stopped me from telling you something yester night," he stated, approaching her ever more slowly. His deep blue eyes stared intensely into hers. "Is it… love… that you fear?"

She tensed when that word was spoken. Her gaze at him was nervous, and he saw several emotions flashing across her face: hesitation, fear and sorrow.

"I do not want to grow… close to anyone… I couldn't… I can't…" she said finally with the same shaky voice.

"Why, Nell?"

"It will bring pain… Love only brings pain…" she said softly, trailing off.

"You are afraid of becoming hurt?"

She did not reply. Legolas sighed. They stood merely a few inches apart now.

"Why is you feel this way… about love?" he asked.

"Because… it… it's the way it is…" she replied, swallowing. The awkward silence that followed was making her tenser by the second. She awaited him to say something, but he did not. His startling blue eyes gazed intensely at her, seemingly unblinking.

"The people… that I've grown up with… all of them have been hurt somehow… because of love… I saw them, I saw how close and right together they seemed… my parents… my sister…" she began in a soft tone, but it was quickly becoming more urgent and fierce. "I mean… Buffy, she was _so _in love with Angel… they were perfectly right for each other… and then suddenly he's just gone… it could never have worked out, and she's… devastated. The same thing happens again, when Buffy has apparently found true love again… but that just couldn't work out either, no. He leaves, and she is hurt again! All those days, I had to see how much it had affected her… and it did, a lot. She was so depressed; grieved, and torn inside that I almost thought she wouldn't make it! It was like the world was ending for her…"

"I… I don't have the strength that she has… I never will… I would _never _be able to handle what she went through!" Nell finished suddenly, lowering her face, her lips trembling. 

Legolas was quiet for a time, thinking over what she had said.

"Those are other lives you are basing yours on, Nell…" he spoke. "You think so little of your strength. Why? You are the strongest woman I've ever known… you have to have more faith in yourself!"

"I…" she murmured in a misgiving manner.

"Love, pain, sorrow, hardships… they are all a part of life… we all must make it through them at some point in time. You must believe in your strength and courage… or you really won't make it through," he explained gently. "Are you really willing to give up something precious out of fear that you just _might_ be hurt?" 

She stared up at him again, this time a hint that she had truly heeded his counsel, and thought him to be right. But almost as soon as he had seen it, it had disapeared, replaced once more with dubiety and dissent.

"But I _will_ be hurt! There's no way that this… feeling for us to 'be' will ever happen!" she exclaimed, stepping away from him. "We don't share worlds… Legolas… and you're going to live forever! My life expectancy is about twenty years! In fact… this is practically what happened between Buffy and Angel. An 'us'… it just couldn't work out… and… there would be… pain…"

A tear fell from her eyes, and she quickly wiped it away. He hated to see her so distressed, and wanted to comfort her. But before he could do or say anything, she had backed away some more.

"I'm sorry… I'd better go find Frodo… I'm gonna... go…" she said softly. With that she turned and sprinted off in the opposite direction through the trees, away from him.

"Nell!" he called, but she did not stop.

_Oh Elbereth… why me?_ He thought sadly to himself. _Of all the girls to fall for…_

He began sprinting through the trees as well, knowing it would be almost impossible to find her once she had disapeared into the endless rows of trees. He would still have to try, though. The presence of darkness he had be feeling had grown stronger than how faint it had been before. He knew that if the Company didn't regroup soon, they would possibly be ambushed by orcs and be alone to fend for themselves. He shuddered to think how disastrous that would turn out.

Nell hurried through the trees, trying to blot Legolas out of her mind. She was having some difficulties at it though.

_Stop thinking about him! Forget him! So what if you… like him… in a way… it doesn't even matter! It could never be! First things first… find Frodo, and get through this quest alive… just forget about Legolas… Argh! I wish something would just pop up to distract me right now!_

Almost as if on cue, something happened. She heard voices coming from about 50 feet up ahead. She stopped and strained her ears to listen.

From what she could tell, it was two voices. One was stronger, louder, and had an almost excited tone to it. The other was quieter with what seemed to be a nervous tone. _Boromir and Frodo, _she thought.

She would have begun running to reach them, but she noticed something strange. It sounded almost as if, Boromir was angry and raising his voice at Frodo. She moved forward a little and she spotted them in a clearing ahead. Boromir was waving his arms about and there was a look of fear on Frodo's face. 

"No, no! The Council laid it upon me to bear it," said Frodo.

"It is by our own folly that the Enemy will defeat us!" cried Boromir, his voice growing ever louder. "How it angers me! Obstinate fool! Running willfully to death and ruining our cause. If any mortals have a claim to the Ring, it is the men of Númenor, and not Halflings. It is not yours save by unhappy chance. It might have been mine. It should have been mine. Give it to me!"

Nell gasped with dread as Boromir, the man twice the height and many times the hobbit's match in strength, lunged at a retreating Frodo.

"Stop!" she called out as she began running towards them. Her voice was unheard though as Frodo stumbled over as Boromir grasped at him for the Ring.

"No!" cried Frodo. Nell saw a faint glimmer of gold in his fingers and suddenly he vanished. She stopped running in her shock, and Boromir was looking around wildly with amazement. He began running about the clearing, his face contorted by rage.

"Now I see your mind! You will take the Ring to Sauron and betray us! Miserable trickster! Curse you! Curse you and all the halflings!" he yelled. Suddenly his foot was caught in a hidden stone amongst the leaves on the forest floor, and he tripped and sprawled out onto the ground. 

Nell managed to recover herself from being stunned. The terrible change from a kind, noble man to a raging mad man had frightened her quite a bit. When he unexpectedly began weeping disturbed her even more. She slowly began approaching him in the clearing.

"What have I done? No, Frodo! Come back! A madness took me, but it has passed now! Come back!" he cried.

"Boromir," she stated quietly. He whirled around and saw her standing timidly a few feet away. From the look on her face it was clear that she had seen what had happened.

"How could I? How could I have done such a thing?" he asked, almost as if he was talking to himself. "I have betrayed you all… I have failed the Fellowship…"

Nell looked upon him and saw despair in his eyes. A madness truly had come over him, and it wasn't his fault, yet he still blamed himself. But now he was back to the way he had been before, no longer was there a strange evil to his face. 

  
"You haven't failed yet," she said quickly. "You can… make up for what has happened! And besides Boromir, it wasn't your fault. It was the Ring that did that to you."

"And I am a weakling for it. My honor is lost," he replied.

"You are not weak! And you can regain your honor," she protested. He was disbelieving of her words. She sighed briefly and made a stern expression.

"This is a war being fought, Boromir. A war that I didn't even choose to be a part of. But I've realized now that sitting around and moping about it doesn't help a thing. If you do, then you really are a weakling, but if you don't, and stand up to keep fighting, you have not failed at all…"

She stood silently, awaiting his response. When he looked up finally and she saw recognition and understanding of what she had spoken of in his face, a wave of relief washed over her.

"I thank you. I would not have expected one so young to speak words of wisdom," he said quietly. There was a look of weariness in his eyes.

"Huh, gee. I never really thought I was… a 'wisdomy'… kind of person," she mumbled, smiling a little.

Before they could say anything else, there came a sudden distant sound of sword clanging upon sword, and terrible shrieking sounds.

"Orcs," stated Boromir.

"The hobbits… they are alone!" exclaimed Nell with horror.

Immediately the two of them unsheathed their swords in alarm and began running up the hill towards where the sounds were coming from, hoping they wouldn't reach the others too late. 

^_^ There's chapter 14 for ya… sorry about the wait. And sorry about the excessive kinda whining about 'love' and all that… I couldn't help it, and intense emotional scenes are exactly my forte. ^^;;  And sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I _wanted _to make this chap longer, but I've realized now that writing more would take forever, and I just HAD to get this chapter out! ^^;; Anyway, hope ya liked it! I'm guessing the next chap will be up hopefully by the end of this week… _hopefully_. ^_^


	15. Lempe Rasta: Elfwing

A/N – Well, I _almost _posted before Saturday… ^^;; Sorry bout that! You see how this chapter is kinda short? I think I'm going to keep that up from now on. Shorter chapters so I can update faster. But you never know. It depends what kinda mood I'm in that determines how long each chapter is. ^_^ Anyways, read on!

**Chapter 15: Elfwing**

Legolas' moved faster than the eye could see as he shot arrow after arrow at the charging Uruk-hai. Close by, Gimli was hacking and chopping with his axe, and Aragorn was a little further away, Orc-folk falling by his great blade, Anduril. They were being attacked upon the hill of Amon Hen, next to the throne statues. The Uruk-hai had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, but Legolas had felt their presence long before.

It was not that they were having too much difficulty defending themselves against the foul creatures; it was the fact that several of them were missing off into the woods. Boromir and Frodo were yet to be found, and Nell and the other hobbits were missing as well. And the Uruk-hai just kept coming. Already most of them had run into the midst of the woods behind him, following orders from the biggest (and ugliest) one. It was hard to discern what he had heard it say, but it had sounded something like, "_Halflings… find them!_"

"We have to find the others!" shouted Legolas over the battle sounds. Gimli grunted a reply in agreement as he knocked an orc into the statue pillars and shoved the axe blade into its gut.

The tide of orcs eventually began to slow, mainly because most of them had pushed past the three of them into the woods behind. There came a sudden honking sound from amidst the trees. Legolas recognized the horn immediately.

"The Horn of Gondor," he stated, looking back at the trees. Aragorn went running past him in the direction of the sounds.

"Boromir, he is in need," he said quickly. Legolas and Gimli killed off a few more orcs and then followed him.

The Uruk's jaw made a hideous cracking sound as Nell's fist connected with it. She then flung both legs up in two vicious roundhouse kicks to two other charging orcs, getting them both in the face. Several more came running down the hill snapping and growling at her. She ducked as one of them swung it's axe-like weapon at her, and then she drove her sword right through it's chest. Yanking the blade out, she prepared to fend off the yet more orcs that were coming.

Many Uruk bodies lay already at her feet, and so far none had been able to touch the Slayer. She was fairing pretty well, but she knew if they kept on coming at her, she would soon tire out. 

Up ahead was Boromir defending Merry and Pippin. He had run ahead after seeing them, and she had stayed to fight the orcs coming in her direction. She looked on with worry as Boromir blew his horn to call for the others. Strangely enough, the orcs had somehow noticed that Nell was a little difficult to fight and had chosen to go after the hobbits and Boromir instead. The three were becoming surrounded, and Nell couldn't get over to them. She was surrounded as well.

_Where IS everyone??_ she wondered nervously to herself. Seeing that the orcs were overwhelming Boromir and the hobbits distracted her, allowing one orc to ram the handle of it's blade into her face. She gave a cry and stumbled backwards.

_Thank God I don't bruise easily!_

She managed to regroup herself and slew the orc with her sword, only to be barraged by yet more orcs.

"Where the hell did you freaks come from!?" she gasped with irritation. She'd never be able to get over to help the hobbits and Boromir if this kept up. 

Suddenly, over all the monstrous yelling sounds, she distinguished a different sound: the tightening of a bowstring. Her eyes darted around in alarm, trying to spot her attacker. Some ways away she saw an Uruk, taller than the rest, raising a great bow, an arrow notched. Her eyes widened when she realized that the arrow was aimed not at her, but at Boromir.

"No!!" she screamed immediately. She was too late, not that she could have done anything anyway.

The Uruk released the arrow, which flashed before her eyes, embedding itself deep into Boromir's chest. She gasped in horror as she saw him make a cry of shock and pain.

She didn't notice three orcs approaching her until they shoved their bodies at her. The force knocked the breath out of her and she fell to the ground.

"You… bastards!!" she shouted, unleashing the anger that had been welling up inside her since the attack. In a rage, she flung the three creatures off of her, sending them flying several feet through the air. She jumped to her feet, and this time she was the one charging.

The Uruks didn't even have a chance to raise their blades as she swept through them, either shoving her sword into their flesh or dismembering them. The rush of adrenaline in her finally ceased when she realized her foes were all dead on the ground, or had taken off through the woods behind her.

She looked around, panting for breath, and then she saw once again that same taller Uruk. He was standing alone in the clearing Boromir had been fighting in. Merry and Pippin were nowhere in sight, and Boromir was on his knees, three arrows sticking out of his chest. The Uruk's bow was once more raised and aimed directly at his forehead. _No…_

She began running towards them, knowing perfectly well that she would never reach the Uruk in time to stop him, when out of nowhere came Aragorn. He tackled the great orc, and the arrow was released, missing its target.

She sighed with relief and ran faster to the clearing. The Uruk threw Aragorn off of him. It then whipped out its black shield and flung it at him, pinning him to a tree. 

Before the Uruk could swing its blade at Aragorn's face, Nell was upon it. She grabbed hold of it's right arm and forcefully pulled it back. She punched it hard in the face, harder than she normally would have with a vampire. She assumed that the Uruk would have died instantly, but she was wrong. After the punch, the creature blinked, and then roared as if unharmed. She did not react in time as it grabbed hold of her arms, and effortlessly lifted her light body off the ground.

"Crap!" she cried. It threw her roughly to the side, and she crashed into a tree trunk.

As she lay wincing with pain, Aragorn was able to squirm away from the shield. He raised Anduril and ruthlessly attacked the distracted Uruk. Their blades clashed together, and they dueled. The Uruk blocked each of Aragorn's swings, and it eventually managed to knock its elbow at Aragorn's face. As he staggered over, he pulled his dagger out from where it was kept in his boot, and dug it into the orc's thigh.

It shrieked, and kicked him away. It then grabbed hold of the dagger and yanked it out of its black flesh. Growling viciously, it threw the dagger at Aragorn, but he deflected it with his sword. Without hesitation the Uruk came in for another assault, and they fought once more in a sword duel. Fortunately, Aragorn was quicker this time. Before the creature knew it, Aragorn had sliced its arm clean off and Anduril was then thrust right through him. The creature's face was distorted with a mixture of shock, rage and perhaps pain. Aragorn pulled his blade out, and with one quick swipe, the Uruk's head was severed, and it crumpled over, quite dead.

Aragorn spent one second catching his breath, and then stumbled wearily over to Boromir. He knelt slowly beside him. There was an indistinguishable expression on the Man of Gondor's face, his skin was pale, and he strove to speak.

Nell rubbed her forehead that had been mercilessly banged by the tree trunk, and she got to her feet. She walked over and halted. A procession of dread, shock, and remorse washed over her as she realized Boromir was dying. She was speechless, staring unmoving at them.

"The little ones, they were taken. The Orcs took them and bound them," spoke Boromir with shaky words. "I tried to take the Ring from Frodo. I am sorry. I have paid, and I have failed."

A small gasp was uttered from Nell's lips.

"No, Boromir. You have fought bravely, and have kept your honor!" replied Aragorn, taking his hand.

"It is over. The world of Men will fall, and all will come to darkness, and my city to ruin," gasped Boromir, his strength beginning to fail him.

Aragorn paused, and then stated in a clear voice: "I do not know what strength lies in my blood… but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall!"

At that Boromir smiled and closed his eyes wearily. Finally he spoke again: "I would have followed you my brother… my captain… my King…"

He did not speak again. Aragorn kissed his brow and said softly, "Be at peace, Son of Gondor." Then he continued kneeling, bent with weeping.

It was that Legolas and Gimli came running into the clearing and halted with amazement at the sight. Then they bowed their heads in grief and respect for their fallen comrade. Legolas walked up slowly behind Nell and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him, leaning against him. Her body was trembling all over, and she was completely torn inside. _Where do I go now? What would Buffy do now? Why did this happen??_

Almost instantly, memories of her meeting with Galadriel flickered across her eyes, and she remembered. 

"_Fea'en Edhel'Rámë, yalamin lle... saesa nyaraya maranwamin keauva..._" The words she had thought forgotten rolled off her tongue, and the second she began speaking them the world around her seemed to change. Her voice sounded whispery, and echoed throughout the forest that looked as if it was darkening and the light of the moon shone upon the trees. Her voice was unfamiliar to her, and only she heard it, for Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas seemed to not be hearing it or seeing the change around her at all.

Then there was a flash of movement amidst the glowing trees. It lasted a brief second, but it was white, glowing like the moon and the stars. She saw it again, this time closer, and the colors were this time a flash of moon white and copper gold. A soft neighing sound echoed around her, sounding close but far away at the same time. 

She knew instantly who it was, "_Elfwing…_" 

Elfwing, her spirit half, had responded to her calling, just as Galadriel had said. Nell closed her eyes, and images and sounds began appearing in her mind. There were voices… two of them.

_"I'm going to Mordor alone…"  "I made a promise, Mr. Frodo. A promise. 'Don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee,' and I don't mean to. I don't mean to."_

She recognized whom the voices belonged to, and then a vision passed before her eyes. She saw darkness, and the Eye momentarily, and then she saw visions of dark, hooded creatures riding upon large, dragon like steeds through the sky. The visions faded almost as fast as they had come, but she had seen and heard enough to understand which path she was meant to take.

"_Edhel'Rámë … Elfwing…_" she spoke in words that were also unheard by the others. 

Before her there came a blinding flash of moonlight, and out of the trees cantered the most beautiful steed she had ever seen. A horse with a silver-white coat that glowed like the moon, and a flowing, copper gold mane and tail. Time seemed to slow, and the sounds of the horse's hooves against the earth were heard seconds after they should have been heard. Elfwing, this moon horse, was not real, yet in a way, it was. It was of the spirit realm. Nell couldn't truly understand, but she knew it to be true. 

The horse's dark eyes glinted, and as it seemingly glided by her, she felt herself being drawn away from Legolas and carried by unseen forces onto the steed's back. There was another flash of bright white, and Nell was borne away almost magically down the hill towards the river.

Legolas gasped in shock, glancing around the clearing. Aragorn and Gimli, who had been conversing softly on how Boromir should properly be tended to, looked up when they heard him. Then they too gasped.

A moment ago, Nell had been standing silently in Legolas' arms, and then he had felt a strange force pulling at her, and she seemed to be slipping away. He had blinked, and she had just disapeared. The sound of a horse's hoof beats echoed around the Company, and he heard a neigh calling from the distance.

"What has just occurred?" asked Gimli with perplexity.

Legolas looked on, a feeling of anguish growing on him. He knew not what exactly had happened, but because of what he had heard from Galadriel, he suspected that Nell had summoned the spirit Elfwing to her aid, which would explain the horse sounds. He didn't really understand why she had simply vanished.

Nevertheless, she was gone. Nell had taken the more dangerous path, and he couldn't follow. 'Elbereth, please let her be safe… guide and watch over her…' he prayed. 

Nell had never felt anything so strange. She clung tightly to the silky mane of the spirit horse as it practically flew across the ground, even though she knew very well that she couldn't possibly fall. She had never ridden a horse before in her life, and the fact that she was being carried by a horse that wasn't really… well… a horse, was very odd. She glanced at the forest that glowed luminously in bright, blue and silver shades, passing by in a blur. She felt that Elfwing was cantering at a carefree, easy pace, but the land looked as if she was riding at a hundred miles per hour. 

Up ahead, the form of the great, wide river Anduin appeared, glowing a brighter, shiny blue color. She almost gasped when Elfwing didn't seem to be slowing down at all as they drew closer to the water shores. 'We're going to 'swim'?? But the water's far too deep for a horse!'

She clutched even tighter, and when they finally came onto the water, she sighed, expecting to become wet from a splash. Strangely enough, when she looked down, she saw that Elfwing's hooves had not gone into the water. In fact, it was as if the water wasn't even there. The spirit horse cantered across the water as if it were solid ground; it was walking on water. 'Oh… my… god…'she thought to herself in disbelief.

When they neared the other side of the river, the world around seemed to be changing once more. The luminous silver-blue glows began to fade back to normal, and the feeling of weightlessness that had grown on her faded as well. Finally as Elfwing's hooves touched the sand on the shore once more, everything was completely back to normal. Nell felt the solid form of the horse slip away, and she drifted through the horse as if it were a ghost.

"Thank you…" murmured Nell. With that, her voice changed back to normal, and Elfwing disapeared.

She sighed briefly, taking a deep breath, still baffled at what had happened. Then she turned and spotted Frodo and Sam pulling their boat up the shore. She chuckled slightly when they nearly jumped out of their skin at the sight of her.

"Ahh! Er, Nell? How did you..?" stammered Sam.

"I'm not sure myself… oh well," she replied softly. "It doesn't really matter. I'm meant to go with you guys. To Mordor."

And there is chapter 15! Yayayaya!! Yes, I know. Very odd. I tried tho! I always try! ^^;; Lol… but if you are wondering what da hell was up with all that crazy bluey… glowey… stuff goin on, I'll explain it to ya, sorta… Nell was establishing a connection with the spirit realm, and she can do that because Elfwing and her are the same, practically, and when she has that connection she sees the spirit realmy place, and that's why everything looked all funky like and no one could hear her or see Elfwing for that matter. Anyways, I think I have confused ya enough for one chapter. Pleaz review!!   


	16. Enque Rasta: Gollum

A/N – Here y'all, chapter 16! Yays! Oh, I plagiarized a teensy bit from the books in this chapter, cuz I found the Gollum parts difficult to come up with something original, ya know. ^_^;;  

**Chapter 16: Gollum**

"It's not _that _bad a fix," mumbled Nell, sounding disbelieving of herself.

She and the two hobbits stood on one of the higher cliffs of Emyn Muil. Behind them rose the many jagged, rocky hills that they had managed to cross over in the past three days. Now they peered out over the fog that seemed to always be drifting about the cliffs to the distant land of Mordor. All they could see was a long line, like a rough black wall, that rose up bordering the Dark Lord's abode. Every so often, a tiny flicker of flame was seen against the storm filled skies above the towering mountains of shadow. Below the cliffs over the plain were festering marshes that were unmoving with no signs of life whatsoever.

"But it is a fix, Miss Nell," said Sam with a sigh. "We must go to the one place that everyone dreads and yet we currently can't get there."

"But… we haven't given up yet, right? And those great big mountains are probably just some… uh… trick! Yeah, they only _look _impassable, but I bet they'll be like little baby steps once we get there," said Nell, trying to sound cheerful for their sake and her own.

They each exchanged glances for a moment. Nell finally sighed and began moving again.

"We'd better find somewhere to camp for the night. A more secluded spot maybe?" she suggested. "I'm sure we'll find a path in another day or so."

"Or another day after that. I believe we've come the wrong way," muttered Sam.

"Don't say that! Yet… at least," she said quickly. "We just need some rest, and then we'll figure something out."

"Each day that passes is a precious day lost. Delay plays into the Enemy's hands, and here we are: delayed. I should have left the Company a long time ago, to avoid Emyn Muil," said Frodo. "I am tired, and I agree with Nell. What food have we got left?"

"We've got plenty of these _lembas_. But never did I think I would wish for a change after first having a bite of them," said Sam. 

"What I'd give right now for a nice Whopper right now. And an ice cold soda!" reminisced Nell.

"What exactly is a 'Whopper'? And a soda?" asked Sam as they turned and began walking down into a stony hollow.

"It's just a type of food from my world, and really tasty," she replied, taking a seat and rolling out her bed.

"Oh…" said Sam quietly as he began taking some _lembas_ from his pack and handing them out.

"Should I remain on watch first?" asked Nell. "I'm not as tired as you might be right now."

"You don't have to, for I believe we may have shaken off that miserable slinker Gollum for now," said Sam, a glint of malice in his eyes.

"Gollum? Is he the thing that's been following us?"

Frodo nodded as he lay down. "It might have turned out difficult for him to track us in these lands, even with that snuffling nose of his."

"What does he want?" asked Nell as she stood and looked over the area outside from within the hollow.

"The Ring, most likely."

Nell turned and gave him a questioning look.

"He somehow stumbled across the Ring many years after it was lost, and had it in his possession for a long time before it came into my elder cousin Bilbo's possession," explained Frodo wearily. "And then it came to me."

"I see," said Nell. "Well, if he comes snooping around here I won't let him take it back."

Frodo smiled in acknowledgement. He and Sam both drifted off to sleep. Nell rested for a while, only sleeping for a few minutes at a time. Several hours later they packed up and left the hollow, hoping to find a way out of the hills that day.

The day went on, and they were having no such luck. It had began to pour with rain and a darkness from the Mordor was slowly approaching them from the distance. They were finally forced to halt as they came upon a dead end. In front of them was a deep, dark ravine that was impossible to leap over. And they had no choice but to go into the gully, for there was no other way to get out of the hills. 

They leaned down and peered reluctantly over the edge of the sheer drop.

  
"Perhaps we should wait till morning to climb down, as it's getting dark," objected Sam.

"Not if I can help it," said Frodo with a sudden intensity. "I'm going to try it out first."

"Maybe I should go first?" asked Nell with a slight worry.

Frodo shook his head and gripped a hold of the ledge as he let himself down until he found another ledge to place his feet on.

"This ledge broadens out to the right, I'll-" Frodo was cut off.

Before the three of them could blink twice, the darkness that had been crawling from the East rushed forward and swallowed up the sky. The ground shook as there came a splitting crack of thunder and a blast of savage winds. Then, out of the sounds came a terrible, shrill shriek. Nell gasped at the new sound, and felt her body become numb with horror and her blood chilling. Instantly she was reminded of the vision of the Eye she had seen in her dream before, and she stumbled backwards, trembling. She wanted nothing more right then to be safe at home with Buffy and Dawn, or, strangely enough, she wished Legolas were there.

She snapped out of her trance when she heard a wailing cry. Frodo had slipped from the ledge.

"Master! Master!" called Sam with a shaky voice. For a long moment there was silence from within the gorge as Nell and Sam called out. Finally they heard a faint answer.

"I'm alright, but I can't see. It's dark," answered Frodo with a weak voice.

"Sam! Do you have a rope or anything, rope-like?" asked Nell quickly. Sam's eyes widened in relief and excitement.

"Rope? Yes!" he cried as he fumbled around in his pack. "I can't believe I forgot about it!"

He pulled the silken-grey rope from the Elves of Lórien out of the pack and cast and end to his master below. After he had firmly gripped onto it, Nell and Sam hauled him back up to the top ledge.

"What a piece of luck it is you had that rope!" said Frodo as he regained his breath.

"I guess we could use that rope to climb down in a safer manner, now that this rain is beginning to give over," spoke Nell. She glanced warily at the sky once more. "What _was _that shrieking thing? I didn't see anything at all, it was so weird."

"It was like a Black Rider, but yet it was on the air, if those things can fly," replied Sam. Nell pondered this. _A Black Rider… the Nazgûl? The scrolls in Lothlórien had things about them… Why did I freak out when all I heard was a shrieking sound? I've never been afraid of 'any' demon… ever…_

"Can you see, Frodo?" she asked. Frodo nodded, rubbing his eyes. "Alright. Sam, tie the rope to that stump over there, and I think it's best if you go first, then Frodo, so I can lower you two down."

"Right," said Sam as he made the rope fast to the stump nearest the edge of the ravine. He tied the other end around his waist and crawled over the edge as Nell began slowly and steadily lowering him down.

When he was finally at the bottom, Nell pulled the end back up and the same process was repeated with Frodo. She then hopped over the edge and slid down the slim, soft rope to the bottom.

"Thank goodness! We've finally escaped Emyn Muil!" exclaimed Frodo.

"Ninnyhammers! My poor rope!" cried Sam as he gazed at his rope that was tied to the top, them being on the bottom. "I don't like leaving it behind. Gollum could easily use it as a nice stair, and Galadriel herself may have made it. Galadriel…"

"I'm sorry, Sam," said Nell. She gave a small gasp of surprise when the rope came loose and came slithering down on top of Sam after he had gently tugged on it.

"Whoa…"

"To think I trusted all of my weight to your knot, Sam!" laughed Frodo.

"I don't know. I think it may have come off on its own, when I called for it," he replied.

After Sam had stowed the rope away once more, they began moving again under the light of the half-moon and the stars on the broken feet of Emyn Muil. They traveled on for a while until they deemed it necessary to rest once more. There were no caves or hollow areas to give shelter on the great stony slope they walked upon. They finally cast themselves down under the lee of a large boulder that lay near the foot of a great precipice that rose to their right from Emyn Muil.

As they began laying out their beds once more, Frodo suddenly stiffened and gripped a hold of Sam's arm.

"What's that?" he whispered cautiously. "Over there on the cliff!"

Nell and Sam looked where he was pointing and they gasped.

"It's like a nasty, crawling, spider thing… on a wall," commented Nell.

"Gollum!" said Sam sharply. "And to think that I thought we'd puzzle him with our bit of climb!"

"_That's_ Gollum? What the hell kind of thing is he?" asked Nell skeptically.

Down on the face of a precipice, there was a small black shape moving with its thin limbs splayed out. It was like a prowling thing of insect kind, crawling down as if its feet were sticky pads, head first, perhaps smelling its way. As it lifted its head to glance around the area, Nell recognized the same pale gleaming lights that were its eyes from when they walked through Lórien. 

"I don't think he can see us," murmured Nell.

"I'm sick of him. Something must be done about him," spoke Sam quietly. He drew his hood over his face and began creeping towards the cliff.

"Is he dangerous?" asked Nell.

"Yes, much more than he looks," replied Frodo.

"Then I should go with him." She stealthily crept up behind Sam and followed him.

Gollum was about a dozen feet away from the ground, right above where they waited. It seemed he was unable to find a good crevice to use as a hold. When he attempted to go legs first his hold on the smooth cliff side loosened, and with a high screech he fell to the ground. Before Nell could stop him, Sam had leapt forward and pounced upon the creature.

Sam thought he would have had the upper hand by catching Gollum by surprise, but he was mistaken. Gollum was, as Frodo said, more dangerous than he appeared, and pretty soon Sam had long legs wound round him pinning his arms. He was horribly strong and his damp fingers were reaching for his throat. Sam tried knocking his head into Gollum in an attempt to make him release him, but Gollum merely hissed and squeezed tighter.

Suddenly, Sam felt the creature's grip loosen. Nell had grabbed Gollum by the arms arm and yanked him off of Sam. Gollum shrieked as it felt her touch.

"God he's all ewwy like!" muttered Nell with distaste as she let go of Gollum. The creature collapsed and curled itself up in a fetal position whimpering.

"Don't hurt us! Don't let them hurt us, precious! They won't hurt us, will they, nice little hobbitses and bright eyed human? We'll be nice if they'll be nice to us, won't we, yes, yess, _Gollum!_"

"What should we do about it?" asked Nell warily.

"Tie him up?" suggested Sam.

"No! That would kill us, kill us… cruel little hobbitses and bright eyed human…" sobbed Gollum.

"Poor wretch! We can't just kill him, not as things are. He has done us no harm," said Frodo.

"I… I agree," added Nell quietly, with an undecided expression mixed with something close to contorted pity.

"I'll warrant he means to do us harm. Throttling us in our sleep is what he has in mind," muttered Sam.

"What _did _this to him?" asked Nell suddenly.

Frodo looked to be deeply pondering something, and a look of compassion appeared on his face.

"Very well, but still I am afraid. And yet, as you see, I will not touch the creature. For now that I see him I do pity him," he stated.

Nell and Sam stared at him, for he seemed to be talking to someone who wasn't there.

"Hobbits won't kill us! Nice hobbits," gargled Gollum.

"Nay, we shall not harm you. But we must keep an eye on you, for you are full of mischief, and you must help us, if you can," said Frodo.

"Yess, yes! Nice hobbits and human with bright eyes! We will come with them. Find them safe paths in the dark, yes we will. Where are they going in these cold hard lands, we wonders, yes yess?" he asked, staring up at them.

"Mordor is where we are going, and you know the way of course," replied Frodo, staring back at him.

Gollum began hissing as if Frodo's statement had harmed him. "Nice hobbitses and human of bright eyes mustn't go there! To those placess, no!" 

Frodo began speaking insistently, "So you have been there?"

"Yess yess! No! We won'ts go back, no!" cried Gollum. He started croaking and sobbing in a different voice not to them, speaking like a mad man about Dwarves, Men and terrible Elves always are awake, and for him to be left alone, and for 'Him' to go away.

"Er, what's he talking about?" asked Nell to Sam. Sam shrugged as he gazed at the miserable creature.

"If you wish to be free of 'Him' again, Sméagol, you must help me. You must show me a way that leads to him."

Gollum suddenly leapt up and bounded forward towards the darkness, but Nell and Sam were too quick for him as they grasped onto his legs and pulled him back.

"The rope shall prove useful once again," stated Frodo. Sam quickly pulled out the Elven rope and tied the rope around Gollum's ankle, holding the other end. 

At the touch of the rope, Gollum gave a thin, terrible scream, and desperately started writhing about against the rope. 

"What's the matter with you?" asked Frodo. "You must be tied if you try to run away. We do not wish to hurt you, you know."

"It burns! It freezes! It bites! Nasty Elves twisted them! Take it off us! It hurts us!" hissed Gollum.

"I will not take it off. Not unless there is any promise you can make that I can trust," replied Frodo after a moment of thought.

"We will swear… we will swear to do what he wants, yes yess! We swear on the Precious, we will."

"And what would you swear?"

"To be very very good! To serve the master of the Precious. Good master, good Sméagol! _Gollum_!" He began to weep once more, biting at his ankle.

"Alright, take off the rope Sam," said Frodo. 

Sam did, although reluctantly. Gollum got up, and a change had come over him. He wasn't speaking with as much hissing or whining, and he spoke directly to his companions, not to his 'precious' self.

"Well off we go! Yes, yes. Orcs don't know this way, I found it, I did. Orcs don't cross the marshes. Very lucky you found Sméagol, follow Sméagol!"

So they set off, Gollum skipping ahead leading the way. Sam and Nell exchanged wary glances as they followed heading into the leagues of waste before the gates of Mordor.


	17. Otso Rasta: Unforeseen Encounters

 A/N – Yes! It is spring break! And since it started I have been really really REALLY struggling with this chapter! I've had the worst case of writer's block to ever exist! Really, I have! I've spent quite some time simply staring at the screen and managing to type one paragraph or so in one day. And to add to my troubles I've kept having an aching headache every time I try to write. ^^;; But! I've finally gotten this chapter done! Yay! And yes, cuz of my headaches I didn't do a very amazing job at rewriting what's in the book so as not to completely plagiarize. But I tried! Anyways, read and I'll start working on chapter 18. My writer's block is finally wearing off. ^_^

**Chapter 17: Unforeseen Encounters**

The afternoon winds rustled the grass of the green, treeless slopes and plains of Rohan. Three figures were dashing across the fields on the trail of the band of Uruk-hai that had come through the area a day and a bit earlier. The figures were Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. After discovering the clasp of Pippin's cloak lying on the trail and resting for the night, the Orcs had gotten far ahead. Nevertheless, the small group showed no signs of weariness, and they were all the more eager to continue their pursuit. Which had reached its third day already.

It was when Legolas stood upon a high hill top, surveying the blank lands, that his keen sight caught something in the distance. It at first appeared to be a moving blur, but his sight quickly focused and he realized that it was in fact horsemen, and lots of them. They carried great spears, their steeds were mighty, and they rode like the wind.

"Riders! Coming towards us!" exclaimed Aragorn.

"I see them. One hundred and five is their number and their hair is pale. They are but five leagues distant," stated Legolas.

"They ride back down from the trail. Perhaps they will have some news," said Aragorn.

They quickly moved to an area near the foot of the hill and huddled down wrapping their cloaks about them. They waited patiently until the large troop of horsemen came charging past. They wore shirts of mail, carried painted shields, and were tall with stern faces. Aragorn suddenly rose and called out clearly,

"What news from the North, Riders of Rohan?"

Before Legolas could speak or do pretty much anything, the Riders had wheeled and around and surrounded the group in a matter of seconds. They held their spears pointed menacingly at them, and they seemed a little surprised to see whom it was they had captured.

"Declare yourself! What are you doing in this land?" demanded the tallest Rider as he trotted forward aiming his spear directly at Aragorn's chest.

"Strider is what I am called, and I have come from the North hunting Orcs," he replied.

The Rider dismounted as he handed his spear over to another Rider. Drawing his sword, he strode over to Aragorn until they stood face to face.

"At first I thought that you yourselves were Orcs," he spoke. "You must know little of Orcs, then, for these were swift and well-armed. But I sense something strange about you. Strider is no name for a Man. Who are you really? Elvish folk?"

"Only one of us is an elf, and that is Legolas from the distant realm of Mirkwood. But we have come here through Lothlórien, and the gifts and favor of the Lady go with us," said Aragorn.

The Riders were clearly full of amazement at this statement. Legolas figured they knew only the tales such as 'few ever escaping the nets of the Lady of the Golden Wood'.

"So there is a Lady in the Golden Wood, as the old tales say!" said the tall Rider. "But if you had her favor, you must be net-weavers or sorcerers, perhaps. Why do you not speak, silent ones?" The latter was directed towards Gimli and Legolas.

Gimli's dark eyes were flashing as he declared himself, "Give me your name, horse-master, and I will give you mine, and more besides."

The Rider glared at him fiercely as he replied, "I am named Éomer son of Éomund, and am called the Third Marshal of Riddermark, though the stranger should name himself first."

"Then, Éomer son of Éomund, let Gimli the Dwarf Glóin's son warn you against blundered words. You speak evil of that which is fair beyond the reach of your comprehension, and I only excuse you for your little wit," stated Gimli in a dangerous tone.

Murmurs of anger scattered through the other Riders and Éomer's eyes shot looks of daggers at the Dwarf. 

"I would cut off your head if it stood but a little higher off the ground, Master Dwarf," he said.

No sooner had Éomer spoken those word that Legolas' bow was raised, an arrow fitted, and aimed at the horse-lord. "He stands not alone. You would die before your stroke fell."

The situation may have turned ugly then, had Aragorn not sprung between them, raising his hands and urging peace.

"Your pardon, Éomer!" he cried. "If you had seen what we have then you would understand why you have angered my companions so. To Rohan or any of its folk we intend no evil. Will you hear out our tale first?"

Éomer slowly agreed and lowered his blade.

"Whom do you serve? Are you friend or foe of the Dark Lord of Mordor?" asked Aragorn.

"Théoden King son of Thengel, Lord of the Mark, is whom I serve. We do not serve the Power of the Dark Lord faraway nor are we yet at open war with him. Come now! What is your right name? At whose command do _you_ hunt Orcs in Rohan?"

"I serve no man," said Aragorn. "I do not hunt Orcs in this fashion out of choice. They have taken captive of two of my friends. In such need a man that has no horse will go on foot, and he will not ask for leave to follow the trail. Nor will he count the heads of an enemy save with a sword. I am not weaponless."

Throwing back his cloak, he grasped the glittering elven-sheath, and swept out the shining blade of Andúril. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and am called Elessar, the Elfstone, Dúnadan, the heir of Isildur Elendil's son of Gondor. Here is the Sword that was Broken and is forged again! Will you aid me or thwart me? Choose swiftly!"

Legolas and Gimli stared at him in wonder, startled by his sudden change in mood. He had seemingly grown in stature right before their eyes, as Éomer had shrunk. In his face they caught a vision of the power and majesty of the kings of stone, but it was brief. 

Éomer stepped back in awe, and cast down his eyes, "These days are strange indeed. Tell me, lord, what was the meaning of the dark words? What doom do you bring out of the North?"

"The doom of choice," replied Aragorn. "Say this to Théoden son of Thengel: open war lies before him, with Sauron or against him. But of these grave matters we will speak later. You heard that we are pursuing an orc-host that captured our friends. They would be small, only children to your eyes, and clad in grey. What news can you tell us?"

"The Orcs are destroyed. Fifteen men we lost, and twelve horses. We found no children or dwarves. We counted the slain and burned them, as is our custom. The ashes smoke still," said Éomer.

"We do not speak of dwarves or children, our friends were hobbits," said Gimli.

"Hobbits? What manner of creature are they? It is a strange name," said Éomer.

"They are strange folk, and these ones were very dear to us. They were Halflings," stated Gimli. 

There were some glances of disbelief amongst the other Riders at this statement. The Rider next to Éomer spoke.

"We must hasten south, lord, time is pressing," he said to Éomer.

Éomer nodded and ordered them to leave him and wait on the path. Soon the Riders trotted off leaving Éomer with the three companions.

"All you say is strange, Aragorn. Will you not now speak more fully of your errand, so that I may judge what to do?"

Aragorn went on to explain, without much detail, how they set out from Imladris in a Company that had urgent business. He also explained how Boromir had journeyed with them, as well as their leader, Gandalf the Grey. Éomer claimed that Gandalf was known in the Mark, but his name was no longer a key to the king's favor, for in all his visits he had brought evil news. The last time he was seen he was given the choice of all the king's steeds to leave upon, and he took the most precious of them. Shadowfax, chief of the Mearas, which only the Lord of the Mark may ride. He returned seven nights before, but was wild and would let no man handle him.

Aragorn spoke of Gandalf's fall in Moria, how he had led the Company through Lórien, had journeyed down the Great River to the falls of Rauros, and how Boromir had been slain. Éomer was dismayed by the news. 

"That was a worthy man! He came not often to the Mark, but I have seen him. Great harm is his death to Minas Tirith and us all. When did he fall?" asked Éomer.

"It is the fourth day since he was slain, and since that day we have journeyed on foot from Tol Brandir," answered Aragorn. 

Éomer's eyes were full of wonder, "Wingfoot I name you, for Strider is too poor a name, son of Arathorn. Forty leagues and five you have measured ere the fourth day is ended! Will you come to the King's house? There is a battle even now upon the Westemnet, and the Heir of Elendil would be strength indeed to the Sons of Eorl in this evil tide against Orthanc. It is ill dealing with such a foe as Saruman: he is a wizard both cunning and crafty. They say he walks here and there as an old man hooded and cloaked, very like to Gandalf. We are needed now south and west. Will you not come?"  

"My heart desires to come with you, but I cannot abandon my friends while hope remains. Do you give us permission to travel through your lands?"

Éomer thought for a while before he spoke again. "You may go, and I will lend you horses. But this I ask: When your quest is achieved return with the horses over the Entwade to Meduseld. Thus you shall prove to Théoden that I have not misjudged. In this I place myself, and maybe my very life, in the keeping of your good faith. Do not fail."

"I shall not," said Aragorn.

So it was that two horses, by the names of Hasufel and Arod, were given to the three companions. Aragorn mounted Hasufel, while Legolas and Gimli mounted Arod, Gimli being a Dwarf, could not ride. Éomer bid farewell, wishing them luck, and he and the Riders drew off. When Gimli did glance back after a short while, the Riders were already small and faraway. 

Aragorn rode bending his head beside the neck of Hasufel, watching the trail as they went swift on their way. The day was overcast, and ever nearer the tree-clad slopes of the forest Fangorn loomed. There was no sign of any trail right or left, but scattered about they found some Orcs lying with arrows pinned in their backs or throats.

Finally, when the afternoon was waning, they came to the eaves of the forest, and in a large open glade amongst the first few trees they found the area of the orc burning. Next to it there was a pile of helms, mail, broken swords, and other damaged gear of war. A great goblin head was set on a stake in the middle. Further away from the ashes was a newly raised mound, with fifteen spears planted about it in honor of the fallen Rohirrim. 

They searched for a long time about the field, but when evening eventually faded, no trace of Merry and Pippin had been found.

"There is nothing more we can do," sighed Gimli sadly. "I suspect the burned bones of hobbits are now scrambled amidst those of the Orcs. It will be hard news indeed for Frodo, if he survives. Elrond did not encourage their coming."

"But Gandalf did not," said Legolas.

"Yet he chose to come on his own accord, and was the first to fall," replied Gimli.

"Sometimes it is better to begin things than to refuse, even though it may hold a dark ending," spoke Aragorn. After a moment of silence he spoke once more. "We must remain here until morning-light. Come."

They made their camp a little way beyond the place of battle under a wide reaching tree. After gathering the remains of wood left from the Riders, for they believed it not wise to cut living wood from the forest, Gimli built a fire. As they drew close to the warmth, Legolas glanced warily at the great forest before them.

"Celeborn cautioned us not to go far into Fangorn. Do you know why, Aragorn?" he asked.

"Tales there are that I have heard in Gondor and elsewhere," answered Aragorn. "If not for Celeborn's warning I should deem them only fables that Men have made as true knowledge passes."

"I have heard scarce few things of this in my home land; songs that tell how the Onodrim, or Ents as Men call them, dwelt there long ago. The shepherds of the trees," said Legolas.

Eventually, they drew lots for watches, Gimli being first, and the others lay down.

As Legolas drifted into the Elven state of 'sleeping' his thoughts dwelt eventually on Nell. He wondered why she was meant to follow the steps of the Ringbearer. He remembered how he had seen in Anduin what had appeared to ripples in the shape of hoof prints; as if a horse had galloped clear across the water. The prints had disappeared then, as they prepared Boromir's funeral. He did not have to see a quick glance of the two hobbits and Nell vanishing into the trees on the eastern shore to know that she had gone with them. 

It seemed illogical, that the two things Sauron wanted most were walking right into his abode. Yes, he knew it was the last thing Sauron expected, therefore in a way, Frodo and Nell were safe, yet it still troubled him greatly. He hated to think what would happen to her and everyone else if the plan happened. He was suddenly jerked out of his thoughts when Gimli sprang to his feet with a gasp.

Legolas and Aragorn sat up and stared. Upon the edge of the dancing firelight stood an old, ragged man, wrapped tightly in a grey cloak, leaning his weight upon a staff, and his eyes covered by the wide-brimmed hat he wore. Legolas was alarmed. _Saruman!?_

Aragorn jumped to his feet, quickly asking the stranger if he would like to sit by the fire, but oddly enough, the man was instantly gone. They searched the campsite but did not go far, and they found absolutely no trace of him. It was then that Legolas noticed something else.

"The horses! The horses!" he cried.

Their horses had disappeared much the same way as the old man had, having dragged their pickets and galloped off full speed. They each stood, staring off into the dark distance. 

Aragorn sighed, "They are gone then. There is no way we can catch them, and unless they return we must once again travel on foot."

They shifted their glances back to the forest, disturbed by this new stroke of ill fortune. They thought they could hear, very far off, the sound of horses whinnying and neighing, faint as it was.

"I believe that was Saruman we saw just now," stated Gimli. "It is as Éomer said, 'he walks as an old man hooded and cloaked'. And now he has scared off our horses. Much more trouble is coming to us, mark my words!"

"I mark them," answered Aragorn. "Yet I also mark that this man wore a hat not a hood. In the meantime we can do naught but rest, while we may. I shall watch for a while now, Gimli. My need for thought is currently greater than of sleep."

The morning came after a slowly passing night. Making such breakfast as they could, the companions began searching the ground carefully as they entered the eaves of the great forest.

It was not long that Aragorn found fresh signs; a very light sign that hobbits had stood on the bank of the Entwash was printed into the soil. Then after some time of hunting through the trees, they came upon a stream where they found more hobbit-prints on the shores as well. Yet they were two days old, and the hobbits had left the water-side from there.

They continued on through the dark and stuffy woods that were old, even as the Elves reckoned it. Only rarely did patches of sunlight make it in through the branches and leaves. After some time Legolas felt in near desperate need for a taste of freer air for just a while.

He got his wish when they came upon a small, rock clad hill. They climbed to the top, where bright gleams of sun struck clearly through the clouds on the rocky surface. It was just then that Legolas' keen eyes caught movement. Down in the trees, the way they had come, was what appeared to be the old man again, passing from tree to tree, walking in a weary manner as he leaned on his staff. He was not looking towards them.

"Look! There, in the trees," stated Legolas in a hushed voice. Gimli and Aragorn did look, and spotted the grey figure as well. They stood silently, each feeling a strange expectancy, as if something with a hidden power or menace was approaching.

Legolas was slightly startled when Gimli burst out, "Your bow, Legolas! Get it ready! It is Saruman, I tell you! Shoot first, or he can put a spell upon us! Shoot!"

Legolas did take his bow, but he did not notch an arrow. He merely stood there, as if resisted by some other force. Aragorn watched intently, unmoving.

"Why are you waiting?" hissed Gimli. 

"No, Legolas is correct," said Aragorn. "We cannot shoot an old man so, at unawares and unchallenged. Wait."

The old man suddenly picked up speed and hurried to the foot of the rock-wall, and glanced up at them. His face was hidden, but they could see a long grey beard. Finally, the man broke the silence.

"Well met indeed, my friends," he greeted. "I have desires to speak with you. Shall I come up?" At that he swiftly climbed up.

"Stop him, Legolas! Now!" urged Gimli hurriedly. 

"Did I not say I would speak with you first? Put away that bow, Master Elf!" said the old man.

Legolas dropped the bow and arrow, and his arms hung loose by his sides. Each of the companions stood as if frozen on the spot as the old man sprang up onto the top where they were. 

"Again I say, well met!" he spoke as he stood leaning on his staff, peering at them from under his hood. "What may an Elf, a Man, and a Dwarf, clad in elvish fashion, being doing in these parts? Things such as this are not often seen here."

"I judge that you know Fangorn well, by the way you speak. Is that so?" asked Aragorn.

"Not well, but I come here now and again," the old man said in a soft tone. "As for what I desired to say, I have said it: For what reason may you be here, and what can you tell of yourselves? And as for my name, I would have thought that you guessed it already. You have heard it before, yes… But come now, what of your tale?"

When the three of them did not reply, the old man continued speaking.

"Happily I do know something of your errand. You are searching for two young hobbits, I believe. Do not stare, as if you have never heard that strange name before, for I know you have, and I as well. They climbed up here two days ago, and unexpectedly met someone. And now you wish to know where they were taken? Perhaps I can give you some news on that, but first, now that your errand is not as urgent, let us sit to be more at ease."

As the man moved to sit down on a low, flat stone, the spell that had seemingly been cast on the other three passed, and they quickly took hold of their weapons. They gave a gasp as the old man's tattered, grey cloak drew apart, revealing that he was clothed completely in white.

"As I thought! Saruman! Tell us where you have hidden our friends! Speak!" cried Gimli as he sprang at him, his axe in hand.

The old man was suddenly full of energy, and leaped to his feet, onto a large rock where he stood tall, towering above them. His white raiment shone brightly as he lifted up his staff. Gimli's axe then was flung from his grasp, Aragorn's sword blazed with a sudden fire. Legolas shouted as he fired an arrow into the air, but it vanished in a quick flash of flame. Realization dawned on the elf and he cried out.

"Mithrandir! Mithrandir!"

"Well met, I say to you once more, Legolas!" said the old man.

They gazed at him in wonder, fear and joy, having difficulty finding words to say.

"Gandalf! Beyond all hope you return to us in our need! Gandalf!" exclaimed Aragorn. Gimli was speechless as he sank to his knees, covering his eyes.

"Oh yes, Gandalf was my name," the old man repeated, as if recalling a long lost memory. Then, as he wrapped his grey cloak about him once more, and spoke again, it was the voice of their old friend and guide. "You may still call me Gandalf. We meet again. At the turn of the tide. The great storm is coming, but the tide has turned."

Gimli stood and laughed, "Gandalf! But, you are all in white!"

"Hmm, yes, I am white now. In a way I am Saruman, as he should have been. But come now, tell me of yourselves! I have passed through fire and deep water, since we parted. I have forgotten much that I thought I would always know, and learned much again that I had forgotten. I can see many things far off, but many things that are close at hand I cannot see."

"It would take a long while to tell all there is to tell of us, but have you found the hobbits?" asked Aragorn.

"Nay, I did not," he answered. "There was a mist shrouding over the valleys of Emyn Muil, and I did not learn of their captivity until the eagle told me."

"The eagle!" said Legolas. "I saw an eagle far off three days ago, above the Emyn Muil."

Gandalf nodded, "That was Gwaihir the Windlord, who relieved me from Orthanc. He has seen some things, but all that passes under hill and tree he cannot see. The Ring has now passed beyond my aid, or any of the Company's aid. It came very close to being revealed to the Enemy, but it eluded. I strove with the Dark Tower as I sat in a high place, and the Shadow passed. After I was prostrate, very weary, and in dark thought I walked a long while."

"Then it is that you know of Frodo, how do things go with him?" asked Gimli.

"That I cannot say. He resolved to go alone to Mordor, and he set out."

"Not accompanied. With him went Sam and Nell," said Legolas.

"Did they!" said Gandalf. At first there was gleam and smile on the wizard's face, but for a brief moment Legolas saw an emotion that was unreadable, but looked like pity, or solemnity. "Very good! You must tell me more. Now sit by me and tell me your tale."

So it was that they all sat down and Aragorn told the tale of their journey. Gandalf did not interrupt, sitting with his eyes closed and listening intently. He finally sighed at the news of Boromir's death.

"Poor Boromir! It was a sore trial for a man, warrior, and a lord of men. It was not in vain that the young hobbits came with us, if only for Boromir's sake. They were brought to Fangorn, and their coming was like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche. Even as we speak here, I hear the first rumblings. Saruman had best be not caught away from home when the dam bursts!"

Legolas and the other two wondered what exactly he was speaking of, until Gandalf clarified that he was talking aloud to himself.

"Tell us now, what you know, Gandalf," requested Aragorn. Gandalf consented to this and began to speak.

"Of course, the Enemy is aware that the Ring is abroad and is borne by a hobbit, and he knows of the number of the Company whom set out from Rivendell, and the kind of each of us. On Nell he was quite unclear for some time, but I believe he has managed to learn that she passed from Lórien. On our purpose he is also unclear. If he were in our place, he would have gone to Minas Tirith; therefore he believes we are going there. And according to his wisdom, it would have been a heavy stroke against his power. He in great fear, unknowing what mighty one may appear suddenly wielding the Ring, seeking to cast him down and take his place. That we should seek to destroy the Ring itself has not yet entered his darkest dream. There you can see our hope and good fortune. He believes he has no time to waste, and has let loose war; for he that strikes the first blow, if he strikes it hard enough, need strike no more. He has long been preparing forces and is now setting them in motion, sooner than he intended. Wise fool. For if he had used all his power to guard Mordor and bent all his guile on hunting the Ring, or perhaps Nell, then indeed hope would have been lost. But now his eyes looks abroad rather than home, and mostly he looks towards Minas Tirith. Now, very soon, his strength will fall upon it like a great storm.

The Enemy has failed so far, thanks to Saruman. Even reckoned as a lord and captain Saruman has grown very strong. He threatens the Men of Rohan and draws off their help from Minas Tirith as the main blow approaches from the East. Saruman also had a mind to claim the Ring for himself. So, between them, our enemies have contrived only to bring Merry and Pippin, with marvelous speed, and in the nick of time, to Fangorn, where otherwise they would never have come at all!

They now have new doubts to disturb their plans, for no news of the battle will come to Mordor, thanks to the horsemen of Rohan; but the Dark Lord knows that two hobbits were taken in the Emyn Muil and carried away towards Isengard against the will of his own servants. Isengard he now also fears as well as Minas Tirith, but Isengard cannot fight Mordor, unless Saruman obtains the Ring. Which, he shall never do now. His greed was too great and he moved far too fast with planning things carefully. He does not know of the outcome of the battle his Orcs had with the horsemen, or the quarrel that occurred between his servants and the Orcs of Mordor, or of the Winged Messenger: the new shape in which the Ringwraiths have been clad, riding upon winged steeds. Soon their terror will shroud the last armies of our friends, cutting off the sun. Saruman knows nothing of them, as his thought is bent completely on the Ring. Was it present in battle? Was it found? What if Théoden, Lord of the Mark, should come by it? This the danger he now sees, and he has fled back to Isengard to double his attack on Rohan. And he also does not see a newer danger, closer at hand, being busy with his irascible thoughts. He has forgotten Treebeard."

"Once more you speak to yourself, for I know not of Treebeard. And yet I also know not how the coming of two hobbits to Fangorn has served," said Aragorn.

"And this I have to add! Was it you or Saruman that we saw at our camp site yester eve?" asked Gimli.

"Nay, it was certainly not me, so I assume it was Saruman," answered Gandalf.

"But what of the hobbits?" asked Legolas. 

"They are with Treebeard and the Ents now. Treebeard is Fangorn, the oldest of Ents, and the oldest living thing that walks upon Middle Earth. Merry and Pippin met him here, where he bore them away to his dwelling far off. Now a thing is about to happen that has not occurred since the Elder Days: the Ents shall wake up and discover that they are strong. And their anger is directed at Saruman and the axes of Isengard. I know not what they shall do, and I do not think they know themselves." 

They sat in silence for short moment, and then Aragorn spoke.

"Everything is becoming clearer to me now, but I still would wish to know of something else. What of the maiden, Nell, who has been traveling with us?"

"Ah, yes. Nell," stated Gandalf in a tone of recognition. "She is quite a complicating matter, yes. I knew somewhat of what happened on Tol Brandir. Do not concern yourselves too much on the mystery about her. You shall know, eventually, but I do know now that she was meant to go with the Ringbearer for reasons unknown to me."

Legolas studied the wizard's face. He knew that he was keeping some knowledge to himself, and he wished he knew what it was. But, he was wise enough to know that Gandalf chose not to speak for it was necessary, so Legolas did not ask him of it, though he still wondered how much knowledge Gandalf had on Nell.

Gandalf suddenly rose, and followed suite. 

"Come, Aragorn son of Arathorn!" he exclaimed. "The quest of your companions is over. Now you must take your next journey: you must go to Edoras and seek out Théoden in his hall of Meduseld. For you are needed. There is war in Rohan, and worse evil: it goes ill with Théoden. To Edoras! I go thither also."

Gandalf wrapped his grey cloak tightly again around him, and led the way. He spoke more to them as they came out of the forest onto the fields of Rohan once more. There he called with a shrill whistle, and Hasufel and Arod returned, along with the great horse Shadowfax. His coat glistened and his mane flowed with the wind of his speed. He is the horse of Gandalf, the White Rider.

The companions swiftly mounted, Gimli sharing steeds with Gandalf this time, and they set off at a fast pace in the direction of Edoras, where Théoden's Golden Hall awaited.      

There ya go again! I luv saying that… lol. Anyways, please please please review! I really really really luv reviews! Yes yes yes I do! Oki, I can stop repeating stuff now… heehee. Bai now! 


	18. Tolto Rasta: Forthcoming Darkness

A/N – Hi y'all! Here is chapter 18, and I really would like reviews, they just make me incredibly happy. Like, crazy happy you know? I always have this weird joyful feeling when I see that someone has reviewed, and I pray that it isn't a flame as the review page loads… ^_^.  Also, I just saw the Two Towers trailer cuz I paid money and sat through the movie for like, the twentieth time, ^.^, and OMG it looks AWESOME!!!! Legolas looked hotter than hot can possibly be!! And they had this nice close up of his vivid blue eyes… oooh *sigh* And dude, Gandalf had nice hair! They showed him, and his hair was smooth and white JUST like Saruman's! It was kinda funky… lol. And Eowyn looks really cool, and OMG OMG OMG I saw TREEBEARD!! I mean, kinda freaky. You have to see it for yourself. Ooh, and I also saw Theoden, he makes this big poetic speech, and I saw Eomer, and Faramir, lots of Aragorn, quite a bit of Legolas, a little Gimli, and bleh, they showed Arwen too. I'm sorry, but that just pisses me off. She's gonna be all warrior-princess and 'I'm so cool, tough and beautiful' cuz she's gonna SHOW UP at HELM'S DEEP! I mean, get the hell away you 'taker-awayer-of-Glorfindel's-character!!!' Isn't it so incredibly annoying how they just HAD to throw in some pretty thing for the guys to look at in the movie? Ne? Argh!! I'm probably gonna be rooting for Eowyn/Aragorn cuz Arwen's dramatically increased role in the movies ticks me off so much… bleh. Anyways, read on! Oh, and there is an Enya song in this story. It's really pretty. If you have the KaZaA program or something you should download it. It's called 'Evening Falls'.

**Chapter 18: Forthcoming Darkness**

Nell stumbled over to her knees for what had to be the twentieth time already and her leather pants became smothered with sticky, greenish mud from her knees down. She sighed and got to her feet again. Sam stepped up next to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah… just apparently not as light footed as our good ol' buddy Gollum up there," she muttered, glancing up at their guide who was hopping and crawling about with cunning feet, around the wet, endless network of pools, mires and winding water-courses that lay before them.

Nell, who was normally graceful enough to avoid tripping over her feet constantly, was weary from walking on and on for three days straight with Gollum skipping daintily ahead. She was having the most difficulty, being human, to work around the series of muddy pools and walk on the areas of firmer ground. And to add to her troubles, ever since she had heard the cry of the Nazgûl, she'd felt a dark feeling of impending doom. It grew stronger the closer they drew to Mordor, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake the distracting feeling off.

The sun was up, but its warm rays of light could barely be seen or felt through the thick layer of grey mist that hung drearily in the sky. The winter still clung to these wet, stinking lands. The grasses that grew round the edges of the slimy waters were dead and rotting.

"I'd be happy if I could breathe just a second of fresh air," murmured Nell as she continued walking.

When the air began darkening and it felt like breathing in smoke, Nell noticed something that she hadn't before.

"Dude, we're surrounded by lights, candle-like lights, in the mud," she stated with a blank expression as she believed she was seeing things.

"Yes," whispered the husky voice of Gollum. "The tricksy lights, the candles of corpses. Don't look at them! They trick you! Even your bright eyes, human!"

"Why does he keep telling me I have bright eyes? And did he say candles of 'corpses'?" asked Nell skeptically, voicing what she was thinking.

When no one answered, Nell looked about, realizing that Sam and Frodo had disapeared. The land was so dark, that she could barely see anything ten feet away.

"Sam? Frodo!" she called with sudden urgency.

Gollum looked back with a blank expression, blinking his luminous, cat-like eyes.

"Where are they?" she asked again. Before Gollum could say anything, she had turned and bounded off into the thick, heavy darkness that drifted as fog behind them.

She ran through the peres, not caring that she was being splashed with slick, wet grime. Frodo and Sam were nowhere in sight, and she thought she would never find them until she heard a sudden voice crying out in shock and horror.

"Faces! There are dead faces in the water!" It was Sam.

Nell hurried over to the direction of his voice, and with relief came upon the two hobbits. Sam had apparently jumped to his feet from stumbling over into the mud again, and Frodo looked on from behind, his face appearing pale.

"Sam? What happened?" she questioned, reaching them.

"There are dead faces, dead things lying in the water. I saw them too when the candles were lit," explained Frodo in a an almost dreamy voice. "The faces are evil, grim, noble, and sad. Some are proud, and fair, or at least they once were. They are foul now, dead, and a fell light is within them."

Nell looked curiously at the dank, black ponds, and was startled when Gollum, who had crawled without a sound up behind them.

"Yes, that is why they are called the Dead Marshes," he said. "Here a great battle was fought, long ago. Tall Men wielding long swords, terrible Elves, and Orcses shrieking. At the Black Gates they fought for long days, and months. The Marshes have grown since then, and their graves were swallowed, creeping, yes, always creeping,"

"But how can the Dead really be there? That battle was fought an age and more ago," stated Sam.

"Sméagol doesn't know," was Gollum's answer. "You cannot reach, you can't touch them. We tried once, yes, precious… but you can't reach them. All dead."

"Well, I don't want to see them," said Nell quickly. "Shall we move on?"

"Yes, yes. Follow Sméagol! Always follow, yes! And don't look at the lights! Or you will join the dead… light little candles…" cackled the dark, skinny creature as it went back to darting and crawling about, leading them forward.

The wetness and the watery mud eventually surrounded them completely, and by the time they had reached an area of firmer ground, they were practically covered in foul grime and gooey mud, having stumbled and fallen into the muck so many times. The stink was nearing the point of unbearable.

Gollum led them onward down a long lane between the grass and reeds at a trotting pace. After a while, he seemed to be becoming uneasy, and more by the second. He kept stopping and standing at full height, cocking his head side to side, scanning as far as his eye could see. They did not know what was disturbing him, and went on as usual, until Gollum suddenly halted, standing still and twitching every couple of seconds. They stopped moving as well, and listened. 

Nell stiffened and tensed when she an all too familiar sound. Although it was far away, the long wailing, cry that was high, thin and cruel she heard struck unwelcome terror into her heart, and shivers went flying up and down her spine. She froze, as did Frodo and Sam. 

There came a rushing, snarling burst of wind and the night become lighter, for the face of the moon was suddenly clear and the air fresher. They hardly had a chance to be glad of it, for a small object, a dark cloud shape, came flying from the accursed hills, a shadow that had been loosed by Mordor. As it drew closer, it looked not to be a cloud, but instead a winged shape, vast and ominous. It outran the wind as it swiftly glided across the moon, shrieking cries of death as it flew westward.

Nell felt completely numb, trying to free herself from the freezing cold that had taken a hold of her body. The shrieks had rendered her helpless, and she just couldn't think straight. She wanted to shake off the terrible feeling, but the one thing that ran across her mind was, _Get away! Leave me alone! I can't fight it… I can't…_

When the creature of horror had suddenly wheeled around and returned, swooping directly their heads, she gave a strangled cry and flung herself to the ground. She remained still, trembling and praying that the horror would pass away. She felt like she had in her dream, that helpless feeling when she saw the Eye.

The creature was gone, then, returning to Mordor. The wind rushed away, and the Dead Marshes were once more bleak and bare. At once the numbness that had captured Nell vanished, and she quickly got to her feet, a little shakily. She glanced back at the hobbits, whom she saw, with regret, were just as frightened as she was, perhaps more. A wave of guilt washed over her at her realizations. _God, I have to pull myself together!! Frodo and Sam stand absolutely no hope against one of those things, but I do. If it by chance notices us next time they pass over, I'll have to protect them. And here I am, numbing with terror like some whiny little coward… I'm such a pathetic Slayer…_

She sighed wearily and ran her hands through her hair as one does when stressed. Then she went over to Frodo and Sam who trying to rouse Gollum. He lay on the ground as if stunned. _At least I handled it better than him, _she though with a tiny smile.

"Wraith, it was! Wraiths on wrings! Their sight sees everything!! And to Him they tall all! He sees! He knows! He knows… _gollum, gollum, gollum!_"

"He's right. Those had to be Wraiths… and this does not bode well," said Sam. "If we're not careful those horrible creatures will manage to discover us." Nell grimaced.

Gollum did not get up until the Moon had long sunk far away behind distant hills. When he finally did rise, he moved on once more, but he had changed once more. His manner of speaking was gradually inching back to hissing and muttering to himself, and he hardly spoke to any of them.      

To make matters worse, Frodo seemed to be much more weary; so weary that he was almost exhausted. To Nell and Sam, he walked as if greatly burdened by something that was far too heavy for him to carry. Nell wondered if it was the Ring that had rendered him so. Sam was faithful as always, continuously supporting his master if he stumbled and attempting to encourage him with clumsy words.

The fog finally cleared when day had come, and it was surprising for them to see how much closer they had drawn to the great black mountains. Of course, they were not getting any smaller, as Nell had mentioned several days earlier.

The marshes had finally ended, of which they were very grateful. But their slight gladness was diminished upon sight of the dead peats and wide flats of dry cracked mud that the marshes died into. The land ahead flowed with shallow slopes blankly towards a lifeless desert before the Black Gate.

They struggled on through the pathless land for another two days, becoming more weary as their chances for resting became lesser all the time. When the fifth morning with Gollum came, they stood looking and observing what was the desolation of Mordor.

Out from their feet were flung huge buttresses and fractured hills that were now the nearest scarce a dozen miles away. Their small company stared at it in repugnance. Horrendous as the Dead Marshes had been, more abhorrent by far was the country that the creeping day now slowly divulged to their eyes. Here no spring or summer would ever come again, for everything was dead, not even the leprous growths that fed on putrefaction. The gasping pools were clogged with ash and crawling muds, sallow white and grey, as if the mountains had spewed the foulness of their innards upon the lands about. Eminent mounds of broken down and powdered rock, great cones of earth torch-blasted and venom-soiled, stood like an obscene necropolis in endless rows, slowly made clear in the unwilling light. The land had been diseased beyond all healing.

They stood staring for a while, trying to take in how defiled their path was. Nell suddenly sighed shaking her head.

"Ok, this place _really _gives me the creeps. I mean, shish! Why do all the forces of darkness have to be so anti-plant life? What could they possibly have against it? It makes no sense whatsoever. They're like a whole bunch of… goths!" 

Sam looked like he was going to be sick from merely seeing the place, Frodo was silent, and Gollum didn't look any different. They finally began moving into the dark, bare lands and sought for a place to rest, but there were not any pleasant ones to find for everywhere they went there hung a foul odor that was impossible to breathe without choking. They finally came to a wide, almost circular, dark, sandy pit, high banked on the west. It was not comfortable to rest there, but they seemed to have no other choice.

They drank only little drops from their water bottles. Nell then placed hers back into her pack.

"You'd better rest, cause we've still got a long way to go from here," she stated in a tired voice. "I'll stand watch."

"Nay, Nell. You have done so more than you needed in the past few days. You are weary and deserve your sleep for once," said Frodo. "I shall stand watch this time." She was about to protest but the resolved look on his face stopped her.

"Thanks," she answered quietly before laying her head upon the soft side of her pack, using it as a pillow, and drifted off to sleep.

Instantly, she opened her eyes to find herself in an unfamiliar place. It was dark, darker than the pit had been, but yet it was light as well, like a light seen as a distant exit out of an endless cave.

She tried to, but she found that she could not see. Everything was unclear; murky, fuzzy, luminous shapes floated about her. She could hear the soft tinkering of distant bells chiming; little bells, such as Christmas tree ornaments. There was a feeling of peace and serenity in the air. It seeped into her like a gentle breeze, and combed her hair. This place was clearly new to her, but somehow, she felt as if she had been here before. 

Against the tinkling wind and bells she distinguished a new sound. The sound was soft, and gentle; an echoing voice so low that she thought she had imagined hearing it. But it slowly and surely came closer, and she realized it to be a song. One voice sang it, but so powerful was the voice that it seemed as if a choir of voices were singing. The tone was different, unlike anything she'd ever heard, but it sounded beautiful all the same. It also gave her an eerie feeling sending shivers throughout her body.

The echoes passed through her as if she was a ghost and not really there. The song was sung in an unfamiliar tongue, and the voice, or voices, danced around her.

Finally, a newer song arose above the others, and although the tongue was still different, she found that she could clearly understand the words, though she did not know why.

_When the evening falls and the daylight is fading,_

_from within me calls – could it be I am sleeping?_

_for a moment I stray, then it holds me completely._

_Close to home – I cannot say_

_Close to home feeling so far away._

_As I walk there before me a Shadow_

_from another world, where no other can follow_

_Carry me to my own, to where I can cross over…_

_Close to home – I cannot say_

_Close to home feeling so far away…_

The song faded away, but the music and echoes of the seemingly multiple voices continued on.

"_Who are you?_" called out Nell. She realized that her voice sounded the way it had before when she had called forth Elfwing; echoing, mysterious, and not her own.

It answered her, speaking in a voice that rang with power.
    
    "_I have no name. I live in the action of death, the blood cry, the penetrating wound. I am destruction. Absolute… alone…_"

Nell strained her memory, trying to recall where she might have heard something as that before. The voice spoke again.

"_It truly matters not any longer. I have fallen into the dark. The Shadow has consumed me. My time has passed. Now… there is you._"

Nell glanced around in confusion.__

"_Me? Excuse me, but what are you talking about?_" she asked, looking blank.

There came no answer. Nell knew that this voice had a form, and it stood not far away, silently watching her, but she could not see it. 

"_You are a revelation of divine will, the one who's coming has been long awaited,_" said the voice.

"_What? Am I 'special' or something?_" asked Nell with a hint of sarcasm. "_Look, whoever you are, the fact that I am part Slayer, part human, part Key, and I think slightly Elf is pure coincidence. It's not like I'm some girl of prophecy or anything crazy like that._"

If Nell could see this being's face at the moment, she believed it would have been smiling at her in that funny way which made you think it knew something you did not.

There was silence for a moment, and Nell realized that the scenery had changed right before her eyes. Everything was no longer as fuzzy and unclear as it had been. Now, she could discern that she currently stood in some sort of forest glade. It was approaching the end of evening, for there were stars in the sky. Around her were great, tall trees. The glade was a small grassy clearing around a miniature waterfall that flowed into a trickling, crystal clear stream.

"_I… I know this place…_" whispered Nell. "_Something… important, happened here._"

"_It was long ago…_" murmured the voice. Slowly, the song was heard once more, but this time it wasn't as loud but sounded more like music in the background.

_Forever searching; never right, I am lost_

_in oceans of night. Forever_

_hoping I can find memories._

_Those memories I left behind._

And as the song was sung, Nell saw a figure enter the glade and step near the stream. She did not know who it was, for it was once more fuzzy and indiscernible to her sight. The figure was white and almost luminous, and though she could not truly see how it appeared, she knew it to be something beautiful. Something cherished. 

"_Who…?_" she began.

"_It was not expected. It is what brought this about… and, was not meant to be…_" the Voice trailed off, and Nell thought she detected a hint of almost sadness to the tone.

"_What do you mean? I'm not exactly getting the message, here._"

She gazed at the figure softly, wondering whom it was. When it suddenly turned and looked at her, she felt overwhelmed with effusiveness, or was it a different emotion altogether?

She had no chance to figure that out, for the white figure had immediately disapeared. She felt a cry of longing inside her, as if she had lost something she did not want to lose.

"_Not yet. It is not the time,_" spoke the voice. Nell ran a hand through her hair, looking puzzled.

"_What are you trying to tell me?_" she questioned.

"_Know this, before I take my leave: Your future is clouded, for there is much darkness and toil ahead. Always know that the light is constantly there, and that whatever happens was meant to happen. The Evil may have a providential part to play in your destiny, but you must never give in to it. Be forewarned. _"

"_Riiiight, so, now can you restate that in a less philosophical manner? So I could, you know, clearly understand this 'warning' of yours, _" stated Nell with dubiety.

"_Enough has been said, for now, young one. Farewell._"

With that final word, the voice faded away, and so did the scenery. Nell felt as if she was drifting away, and suddenly she was awake.

She sat up with a start, opening her eyes and rubbing them. Then she looked around, and saw the familiar dark pit around her. Sam was rousing Frodo awake with a troubled look on his face, and Gollum was crawling about not far away making hissing noises and looking disturbed about something.

"That… was weird," she muttered.

"What, if you are meaning strange, was?" asked Sam sleepily.

"Huh?" she asked, as if she hadn't heard him. She then quickly shook her head with a distant expression. "Oh, nothing."

When Frodo had awakened, Gollum pranced about in a dog-like manner, pawing at his knees in delight.

"You have guided us well and faithfully," said Frodo with a smile. He seemed refreshed from his sleep, and the burden appeared not as heavy on him. "This is the last stage. Bring us to the Gate, and then I will not ask you to go further. Bring us to the Gate, and you may go where you wish – only not to our enemies."

Gollum squeaked a reply, "To the Gate, eh? To the Gate master says! Yes, he says so. And good Sméagol does what he asks, O yes. But when we gets closer, we'll see perhaps, we'll see then. It won't look nice at all. O no! O no!"

Sam sighed as they all stood, packing their belongings and starting on their way.

"Let's get this over with, then," he said.

As they continued on through the eyesore creating lands, threading their way, the final words of the song from her dream came to Nell's mind, and she thought she could hear the sound of the voice singing to her before it passed off into the night.

_Even though I leave will I go on believing_

_tat this time is real – am I lost in this feeling?_

_Like a child passing through, never knowing the reason._

_I am home – I know the way._

_I am home – feeling oh, so far away…_

Once more, another chapter finished! Yay for me! ^.^ Sooo, anyways, can you review now? Cuz… I really want you to review. You know you want to, ne? Go on! Review! And make your nice author very, very happy… now there's a good idea! =D Lol, bai now! 


	19. Nerte Rasta: From East, to West, to Sou...

Chapter 19: From East, to West, to South We Go 

Their long trek of many days had finally gotten them somewhere, or so they had thought. The barren desert and marshes were over, and they had expected to be relieved once they reached Cirith Gorgor; the entrance to the Enemy's land. After all, the stench from the desert had become unbearable, and the fact that twice the Winged Terror had passed over their heads again was not a good sign. Fortunately, the creatures had been farther up in the clouds, therefore not affecting Nell as badly, but Gollum was becoming a shaky mess, convinced that they had been discovered. 

Upon arriving and viewing the Black Gate from a hollow behind the Slag Hills a mile away, despair had washed over them. They could see that in the midst of the two towering cliffs that were part of the mountain ranges of Ephel Dúath and Ered Lithui, were was a great, dark rampart of stone from cliff to cliff. In it was built a large single gate of iron with three arched doors. Thrust out from the mouth of the pass, with their feet in the midst of the trench like valley, below the mountains, were two bare black hills, each crowned with two equally black, menacing, mighty towers; the Towers of the Teeth. Between them and the Gate, sentinels patrolled unceasingly, and from each window of the towers watched sleepless eyes.  Even if they could have gotten to the Gate past them, there were still hundreds of maggot holes bored into the cliff sides where a great legion of orcs lay in wait, ready to charge at any given time. There was no visible way through the Haunted Pass for them.

"If you ask me, I'd say we're screwed," stated Nell, shaking her head and sitting on the ground with a deep sigh. "Unless those nice little orcs would be kind enough to let us through."

"You wants to enter there!? No!" wailed Gollum, once more pawing at Frodo. "No use that way! He will gets the Precious! Don't takes it to Him, no! Give it back to nice Sméagol, then, much better. Don't go to the Gate!"

"I purpose to enter Mordor, for I was commanded to do so," said Frodo quietly but determinedly. "And if this is the only way, then so be it. I must take it."

Gollum squeaked and pleaded desperately at Frodo's feet as Nell and Sam looked on silently.

"Not this way, master! Another way there is! Darker, difficult to find, but Sméagol knows where it is, yes! Let Sméagol show you!" 

"Another way?" asked Nell doubtfully.

"Yess, there _was_ another way, lets go see if it is still there!" urged Gollum.

"You spoke not of this before," said Frodo.

"Master did not ask. No, no. He tells Sméagol to bring him to the Gate, and 'I purpose to enter Mordor' this way. So Sméagol is very afraid. Yes… he does not want to lose nice master. But master is going to take Precious to Him, straight to the Black Land. So Sméagol must save them both. There is another way!"  

At this point, Nell had tuned herself out of the conversation, turning her attention back to the Haunted Pass. She stared for a while at the silent Gate, knowing that within were far too many soldiers for a Slayer to handle. Fog crept over the top of the mountains, and she could see faint of wisps of fiery clouds high in the sky over distant Orodruin. 

Her thoughts then fell on the cause of most of her troubles. _Somewhere behind that Gate is a spirit of evil and hate sitting away in his big fortress, who wants to cut me up and drain every last drop of blood from my body so he can 'take over the world'. And here I am, right in front of his door; and he has no clue whatsoever. Heh, kinda ironic._

Suddenly, she became aware of large movement on the plain. Frodo had noticed it too, and had focused his attention on it. There seemed to be a whole army on the march, but they were practically hidden by the reeks and fumes floating in from the fens and wastes beyond.  Nell's keen sight, though, allowed her to catch brief glimpses of spears, helmets and many companies of horsemen. They sounded their trumpets in greeting and the Gates opened wide for them. Then into the Black Land the armies poured, clearly to help swell Mordor's power. It was a while before the army disapeared and the Gates had closed.

Frodo had turned once more to Gollum, but Nell had fallen into an almost dreamy trance and her thoughts drifted about Cirith Gorgor. She managed to hear that Frodo was considering Gollum's suggestion, but after that there had been a long speech that she had not hear. It had apparently terrified Gollum for it left him to grovel on the ground looking abashed and squeaking "nice master" over and over.

She finally was able to tear her gaze away from the cliffs back to Gollum who was mumbling in a quirky manner about where this 'other way' of his was.

He spoke of a road west of Ephel Dúath that carried on southwards into Northern Ithilien, which would then turn left and climb up into the lower mountains of Ephel Dúath and crept y the old, terrible fortress, Minas Ithil. Once past the city, which was now called Minas Morgul, for it had been conquered by Sauron and occupied by the Nazgûl, the road would go up and up until it reached a dark pass at the top. Then it would fall downwards to Gorgoroth. Gollum went on to say that many evil creatures, worse than Orcs, dwelt about the roads and caves, and inside there were 'Silent Watchers'. The path Gollum said he had found led up into the mountains and merged into a very long and narrow stair. Once the stairs were done, there was a long, dark tunnel, then a small cleft, and finally a path high above the mountain pass. 

Gollum wasn't too specific on details, and when he had clarified that much information, he fell into a sullen mood, and spoke no more. He would not tell for sure if the place was guarded, no the name of the place. Nell had not read of any such area on the scrolls of Caras Galadon, and the hobbits did not know.

After the long discussion, they were all silent, sitting in the small hollow. Nell's thoughts were greatly troubled on account of many things, and she had no idea which way they should go. She was currently thinking that perhaps they would best be going as Gollum had said, as his way was less guarded, at least she thought. She was too weary to think much on it, and the one thing she desired most was a warm bath and then a comfortable bed to rest in. Their travels were finally beginning to weigh down on her.

It was then that the helpless fear and horror was felt upon them once more. The Nazgûl were about again, in the air, and this time there were more than one. Nell did not want to look up to see for sure. She merely covered her ears and sat curled up tightly hoping they would not be seen. The feelings told her that they had swooped down a bit, then they had swiftly returned to Mordor.

Sam took a deep breath and said, "Those Riders, did you see them? They are about again. I can only hope that the daylight shrouded their sight, and that their steeds did not see us."    

"It seems as if they are looking for something: they are on the watch," said Frodo.

The silence fell on their company yet again, and Frodo went into a state of deep thought, debating in his mind on what perilous path to take.  

Meanwhile, more activity was blazing about on the plain below. Nell watched carefully as yet another army of evil men, this time looking like a bunch of Aztecs, came marching from the south and flowed into the Black Gate. She wondered how truly large Sauron's whole army was in total now. It made her shudder to think of it.

Finally, Frodo stood, his decision having been made.

"Well, Sméagol," he said. "Your hidden way may turn the best. I will come with you."

"Wise, good master!" purred Gollum in another demonstration of delight. "Rest, and when the Yellow Face is gone, we must fly. Soft and quick as shadows we must be!"

When the dusk was deep they set out for their next long trek, keeping just off the road to the right. Gollum assured them that where they were going was food and water. They quickly hurried along away from the sleepless watch on the Morannon, and only after many miles were they at ease from it.

When the night was becoming old they had gone around the northern shoulder of the slightly loer mountains, and now they were heading south. Gollum was most eager to reach their destination, and wanted to reach the crossroads above the bridge of Osgiliath over the Anduin in no more than four journeys. Nell was now becoming weary, but a Slayer's endurance was long lasting, and she could pull through. She worried for the hobbits, though.

After journeying on through areas of more dry, hard ground for nearly eight leagues, and resting once, they came into the northern eaves of the land known as Ithilien. It was a mildly fair place, once being one of the fairest in Middle Earth, but the location being on Mordor's borders had impacted it quite a bit. It was still a country of climbing forests and fast-falling streams. Spring was about, birds were singing, tiny flowers opened, and Ithilien, the garden of Gondor, now desolate, kept a tousled, dryad loveliness.

Nell breathed in and welcomed the fresh, sweet rosy odors that drifted her way from the trees and flowers. Gollum, of course, detested it, but the hobbits were glad of it.

They found a small grove high up on a small hill that was surrounded by thick, tall trees and green shrubs. The ground was a bed of soft, fallen leaves where they stopped for a rest.

Frodo and Sam made themselves comfortable, but Nell stood gazing around their camping spot.

"You know what? I'm gonna go take a look around, just to be sure this area is safe," she declared.

"Alright, then, we'll see you later," replied Sam. As she walked off, an idea must have sprung up into his head, due to his facial expression. He spoke something to Gollum that was unheard by Nell, for she had stridden off already/

She walked on for a while in a slow and cautious manner, relaxing at the weak beauty around her. It was then that she came across a stream, which she discovered, much to her delight, ran into a nice, clear stony basin filled with rarely clear and clean waters. It was a pleasantly private area, for it was surrounded by trees, shrubs and large boulder-like rocks much like the resting site had been.

She sighed contentedly and proceeded to remove her clothing, and take a short dip. She managed to cleanse her skin and hair of the mud, grime and odors that had attached themselves to her. She would have liked to shampoo her hair, but alas, she didn't have any, and there wasn't enough time anyway.

Nell then hurriedly dried herself and slipped on one of her other outfits: dark blue flared jeans, hip-hugger jeans, a purple, body hugging tank top, for she was very fond of tank tops, and leaving off her jacket due to the warm climate. She slipped on her black boots and quickly packed her belongings away. Her sword she strapped this time to her back where she could reach over her shoulder to grasp, her dagger she sheathed into her boot, and her gun, of course, she strapped to her waist.

As she left the pool and continued back on the trail to where the hobbits were, she shook her still damp hair about, the red highlights glinting in the sunlight, finally free from the layer of mud that had previously been caked over it. _It really feels good to be mildly clean again, _she thought with a smile. Then she realized something. A smell on the air; not a foul one, but a pleasant one. It was the scent of food, and a pinch of smoke to it.

_Is that home-cooking I sense? _Then she stopped walking, and glanced up. Clearly rising in the sky and far ahead was a pillar of grey campfire smoke, up high where anyone or anything could see it.

"Oh great," she mumbled out loud. Picking up her speed, she sprint as silently as she could, avoiding twigs and fallen leaves as she darted around the trees towards where she knew the campfire was, knowing also that the hobbits were there.

She suddenly halted in her steps she heard a strange sound. At first she thought it to be a bird-call, but after hearing it again, she realized it was a whistle, like a human's voice. Three times she heard it, and they all seemed to be answering to the other. Right after that, she wasn't mistaken in believing them to be whistles, for she detected human voices speaking furtively, coming from her right.

Nell crouched behind a wide trunk of a tree, and then carefully peeked around the side. She almost didn't see it at first, but after focusing a little more on the area though the trees and bushes, she saw movement. Sure enough, there were four, well-built sturdy men clad in dark green and brown ranger-style clothing with their hoods hiding their facial features. Their spears or bows were held ready as they approached Frodo and Sam's small clearing. At once she thought that Men serving Mordor had seen the smoke and sent in scouts to snatch up whoever it was, and it caused her a slight twinge of panic.

She had not the time to think of a good plan, so she decided to use stealth and surprise.  These Men could very well be enemies of Sauron, but she couldn't be so sure.

Before Nell knew it, the Men had stridden quickly into the clearing. There was several gasps of surprise heard, and then silence. Not taking any chances of harm coming upon the hobbits, she unsheathed her dagger and slipped as silent as a mouse behind the Men into the clearing.

"What is this we have found? Surely not the Orcs were sear-" the Man speaking was suddenly cut off when he felt was unmistakably cold steel pressed threateningly against his throat.

"What-" gasped out the man.

"_None _of you move," commanded Nell in a dangerous tone, disguising her feminine voice and addressing the four Men. "Or he'll be dead faster than you can blink an eye."

Yes, I know. Short chapter. Whatever. ^^ I know things are getting kinda slow… but I promise, I have some crazy stuff planned, and it'll be interesting. Trust me. =) Review please! Thank you SOOOOO much! ^.^


	20. Attarasta: Exile

A/N – I realize some of you are wondering about the whereabouts of Legolas and crew… you'll see them very soon! ^_^ But I will have skipped a bit with them, you'll see. I just didn't think it was necessary to tell both sides of the story when the stuff Legolas and crew do are no different than the way it is in the books. Trying to rewrite them when something different like Nell is not there with them is extremely difficult, you see, and I think it would be better and easier for me to skip some parts with them and focus on the Nell/Frodo/Sam group. Oki? I have plans to fix everything up and all, so don't worry. =) Oh! And sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I got a sudden inspiration to work on my other fic, and then I got an idea for a whole new fic, and then suddenly I wanted to plan out exactly how this story will work out, _including _the sequel, and then the sequel to the sequel!! =D Lol… But I was also just having difficulties finding time to write this, sorry. Weird how I never seemed to have anything to do but I still manage to not work on my fanfics…^^;; But I'm back now!

Oh, btw, have any of you guys seen the new GAP commercials yet? If you have... or haven't… take a CLOSE look at that one called 'Denim Invasion'. If you are a Leggy fan… *swoons dramatically and falls over* ^_^ Orlando Bloom is in the commercial and OMG he looks HOT HOT HOT!! =D I saw the commercial, and I couldn't believe my eyes for a second. Then I was like, "Orlie? Is that…Orlie?? ORLIE!!!" I just KNEW it was him when I saw him, and just to be sure, I even went to GAP.com where they have all the info on the commercial, and of course, it clarified that it was in fact him on the commercial. You can even watch the commercial there. Oh, and you might be feeling a little murderous, like I did, cuz yes, Orlie was in the GAP ad, but so was Kate Beckinsale, or whatever her name was. And they were holding hands… walking side by side, happily down the street, Orlie's arms around her… and ARGHH! I officially don't like lil miss Beckinsale anymore. ^_^ Oki, I'm sounding immature, but who cares anyway? =) I'm taking up too much space now, read on!!****

**Chapter 20: Exile**

"There's no need for violence, Stranger," spoke the tallest of the four Men in a calm manner, who looked sharply at the dark shadows behind Nell's victim that hid her face. "Release our companion."

"I believe that _I _am the one with the upper hand right now, so I ain't following any orders, especially from someone who is aligned with the Enemy and would harm my friends," she said darkly.

"You are mistaken. We are most certainly not servants of the Enemy, nor do we wish to harm your company," he replied. "I am Faramir, Captain of Gondor, and if you do not serve the Enemy either, then we are your friends."

Nell was silent for a moment as she studied his slightly hidden face from beneath his hood, and she saw that marked on his gauntlets was the White Tree, the symbol of Gondor she had seen in the libraries of Celeborn. Therefore, it meant this Faramir spoke the truth.

"Very well. But I warn you, if even _try_ to jump my group or me when I let him go, you'll be sorry," she said admonishingly. With that, she freed the Man she held. He quickly pulled away and spun around so his back was not to her. 

"Now, good sir, would you tell us who and 'what' you and your companions are, and your reasons for traveling here-" Faramir stopped speaking as Nell emerged from the shadows and stepped over to Frodo and Sam.

"Fine then," she answered coolly. Then she noticed them eyeing her peculiarly. "What are you staring at?"

"A woman it was that beset me!?" exclaimed the Man she had threatened with an appalled look.

"Not even a woman. Tis a mere child," added a second.

"And her raiment is also most strange, not of Men or Elves," spoke a third who stood near Faramir. Faramir was silent, staring hard at Nell, who was growing more agitated by the second.

"What is a maiden doing traveling in Ithilien? And what of her company?" asked the second again.

"If I had but _known _it was a maid that made an attempt on my life-" began the once threatened Man with a menacing look.

Faramir finally motioned for them to be silent, and Nell and the hobbits stood expectantly.

"Are you all quite finished with this little male chauvinist conversation of yours?" she asked impatiently.  

"As you can see we bear many questions for you, and I do not blame you for your threats against my men," began Faramir. The one she previously threatened grunted in mild anger. "You were only acting out of the best interest of your companions."

Frodo and Sam glanced at Nell and back at the Captain.

"Which brings up something else. There is work to be done and no time for riddling and parleying. Where is the fourth of your company?"

"Fourth?" asked Frodo.

"Yes, the dark, lurking fellow we saw by the stream nearby. We thought him to be a spying breed of orc, but he managed to evade us and escape."

"He is but a gangrel creature and is not our companion by choice. But for now he is acting as our guide, and if you do find him, harm him not and bring him to me, or release him," said Frodo. "As for who we are, I am Frodo son of Drogo, and this is Samwise son of Hamfast. We are Hobbits of the Shire, which lies far to the North West. Our lady companion is Nell who is aiding us on our quest, and it is far that we have come already. We left Imladris with seven others; one was lost in the Mines of Moria, and the others we took leave of at the Falls of Rauros, at Parth Galen. They were two other Hobbits, a Dwarf, an Elf, and two other Men. These Men were Aragorn and Boromir."

"Boromir!" cried all the Men at once.

"You speak of Boromir, son of Lord Denethor?" asked Faramir. "Such unwonted news you bring us. Boromir son of Denethor is High Warden of the White Tower, and our Captain General. What did you have to do with him?"

Nell involuntarily flinched, and caused Faramir to glance sharply at her. She didn't meet his eyes, but there was an uncomfortable look on her face.

"Are you familiar with the words brought to Rivendell by Boromir? _Seek for the Sword that was Broken, In Imladris it dwells_," said Frodo.

Faramir seemed surprised to hear those words and he looked back at Frodo.

"Indeed, they are familiar. That you also know them is a somewhat token of truth," he answered.

"Of the broken sword, Aragorn was the bearer. Sam and I are the halflings spoken of," stated Frodo.

"I see that could be so. And what of Isildur's Bane?" asked Faramir suddenly.

Frodo hesitated, glancing back at the taut faces of Sam and Nell, and then he turned back to Faramir. 

"That is concealed. It shall most likely be revealed in time."

Faramir looked to be thinking on this matter, and there was a short moment of silence.

"More I must learn of this, but not now. There is other pressing business at hand. Two I shall leave to guard you, and if we return, we shall speak more," he said finally.

So it was that Faramir left, leaving two of his men, Mablung and Damrod, behind to guard the three of them. Nell and the hobbits sat down with the two men standing nearby, every so often glancing quickly at Nell as if she might try attacking them again. She sighed and leaned back against a tree branch, stifling a yawn. Then, she felt an unexpected head rush, and suddenly she was extremely tired. The journey towards Ithilien had been more tiring than she had actually thought. She didn't know when she fell asleep, but she hadn't meant to do it. It just happened, and she was sleeping soundly, plagued with more dreams much like the one she had had before, with the light and song. Except the 'voice' did not speak as much, it only repeated its warnings of 'darkness ahead', and this time the 'voice' did not seem as real, as if the first time she heard it in her dream, someone was actually there, speaking to her. Now it felt like hearing a broken record, and the dreams weren't as dark or meaningful as the first. The other difference was that she had not seen the scenery again with the forest and the stream, as well as the bright white figure that had been there before.

At one point, she thought she remembered waking up when the sky was dark at the sound of loud sword clanging noises; sounds of fighting. There was a great trumpeting sound, and Nell instantly thought 'elephant', but she was too tired to check for sure. There was also yelling, and shouting. Nell, though, shut out the sounds and fell back into slumber. 

The dreams gradually abated, and Nell finally found herself awake in the sunny afternoon, but she barely felt refreshed, for the dreams had greatly troubled her mind. She yawned briefly, and then realized that Frodo and Sam were not there, nor were any of the men. Hearing voices, she rose and headed to where they came from. Sam stood in front of fern, and before him was a large clearing where the all the survivors of the apparent previous battle were, two or three hundred strong. They sat in a wide, semi-circle shape, Faramir sitting in the middle, and not far in front of him stood Frodo. It was almost like the trial of a prisoner in a courtroom.

Nell went up next to Sam quietly, and none of the men noticed her arrival, for they were focused on Frodo and Faramir.

"What's going on?" asked Nell in a whisper.

"I don't think Faramir is satisfied with Frodo's account of our journeys. He asks what Frodo's part was in our group, why we left Boromir, and he also goes back to Isildur's Bane quite often," replied Sam lowly. Nell sighed, irritated that these men could be so pressing. 

"But it was the advent of the Halfling that Isildur's Bane should stir, or so one must read the words," said Faramir. "If then you are the Halfling that was name, undoubtedly you brought whatever this thing may be to the Council of which you speak, and there Boromir beheld it. Do you negate it?"

Frodo remained silent. "I wish to learn more of it, for it concerned Boromir thus it concerns me. Had you this thing in your possession? It is concealed, you say; but is that only because you choose to conceal it?"

"Not because I choose. It belongs to no mortal, not even I, though if someone were to claim it, Aragorn son of Arathorn could, who was the leader of our Company from Moria to Rauros," answered Frodo.

"Why not Boromir, prince of the City that the sons of Elendil founded?" asked Faramir.

"For the reason that Aragorn is descended in direct lineage, father to father, from Isildur Elendil's son himself. The sword he carries was Elendil's sword."

There was a stirring of marvel throughout the ring of men, yet Faramir's face was apathetic.

"Perhaps," he said calmly. "If this Aragorn were ever to come to Minas Tirith, this great claim would need to be confirmed, and percipient proofs will be necessary. He had not come, though, when I set out six days ago."

"Boromir was content with that claim, and if he were here now, he would provide answers to all your questions. He intended to go to Minas Tirith at Rauros, so if you return, you may soon learn all your answers there. My role in our Company was ordained to me by Elrond of Imladris himself before the entire Council. It is not mine to show my errand to any outside of the Company, but those who state they oppose the Enemy would do well to not to obstruct it," said Frodo in a slightly proud tone, but Faramir was not to be appeased yet.

"You bid me to mind my own concerns, and have me return home, and let you be. Boromir will tell all, when he comes, say you! Tell me, were you a friend of Boromir?" he pressed on.

Nell saw Frodo falter in answering, and she knew why; he was recalling how Boromir had assaulted him for the Ring. Nell knew she would have to step in soon, for Frodo did not know Boromir was dead, but then again, neither did Faramir, for all she knew.

"Boromir was a valorous member of our Company, and yes I was his friend, for my part," replied Frodo eventually.

Faramir smiled rigidly, "Then you would mourn if Boromir is dead?"

"I would mourn indeed-" began Frodo, but then seeing the look in Faramir's eyes he stopped. "He is dead?"

Faramir nodded briefly.

"How is it that he died? And how would you know, if none of the Company had reached the city?" asked Frodo.

"I would have hoped that his friend and companion would have explained that to me."

"But he was well when we parted, and still lives for all I know," answered Frodo. "Though, surely there are many imminent dangers in the world."

"Indeed, many," said Faramir. "And treachery not the least."

Sam gasped, and was about to step forward when Nell suddenly was ahead of him. This conversation had gone far enough, and she couldn't allow Frodo to be wrongly accused of anything.

"Frodo had nothing to do with Boromir's death," she said suddenly in a tight voice, clear enough that they all heard her. She nearly flinched when Faramir's hard stare was upon her as she stepped over next to Frodo. Frodo and Sam were gazing at her with question in their eyes.

"So you say," said Faramir firmly. "And what would you know of this matter?"

"I was there," she declared plainly. 

More gasps of astonishment rose amongst the men, and many of them cast dark suspicious glances at her. Faramir's face tightened as he stared at her grimly. 

She went on. "We were ambushed by Orcs at Parth Galen. I was there when Boromir was fatally wounded defending our other companions." 

For a moment, there was silence as Faramir sat quietly thinking, an unreadable expression upon his face.

"Then much has been explained for me, then," he said finally. A shadow of sorrow passed over his face. "Boromir was my brother… I feared his death when I received…  a strange vision of sorts, after I heard the blowing of his horn eleven days ago…"

Nell lowered her face in condolence silently.

"I doubt you no longer, though there is something strange about you three," began Faramir. "I should now take you back to Minas Tirith to answer to Denethor, and my life will justly forfeit, if I now choose a course that proves ill for my city. So I will not decide in haste what is to be done. Yet we must move hence without more postponement."

Faramir sprang to his feet, and after issuing some orders, all the men in the ring broke off into groups heading off this way and that, until only Mablung and Damrod remained.

"Now you three shall come with me, for it is unsafe to go along the road southwards. We are all weary, and there is a secret place not far from here for us to rest in. In the morning I shall decide what to do," stated Faramir. 

So come with him they did, Mablung and Damrod walking some ways ahead, Faramir behind with Frodo and Sam, and Nell trailing along behind them. Nell seemed a little dazed again as she walked, though she couldn't really understand why. Lately she'd been feeling this way; like she was changing inside, and she couldn't do anything to stop it. She didn't feel like herself at all, and it unnerved her. Strangely enough, she just couldn't snap out of her trance like states and focus more on what's to be done at hand. To make matters worse, she kept having a disturbing feeling in her gut, and the voice from her dream seemed to be echoing inside her head. It kept 'reminding' her that great perils lied ahead, and she'd have to be prepared for them.

At one point, she knew Faramir had begun speaking with Frodo about something. She didn't hear it, though. She was there walking behind them, but she felt so faraway. As if she was dreaming.

"Nell?" asked a sudden voice. She was startled for a moment, and flinched a little when she snapped out of her daze in an instant.

"Nell, are you alright?" asked the voice again. She glanced down at Sam who was walking beside her.

"Huh?" she mumbled. "Oh… uh, I'm fine Sam. Just fine."

The hobbit nodded up at her and then sighed as he glanced ahead at Faramir questioning Frodo.

"I still don't know if we can trust this Faramir," he said finally. Nell's expression was a solemn one.

"Don't worry about him, Sam," she said quietly. "He was telling the truth when he said Boromir was his brother."

"Yes, but that's just what I'm concerned over," replied Sam. His voice lowered to a faint whisper so that only Nell could hear him. "Remember that Frodo spoke of Boromir assaulting him for the Ring?"

A brief memory of what she had seen at Parth Galen flashed through her mind for a second. "I don't think Faramir will fall into what his brother did. We can trust him."

"I suppose you're right. I am still dubious, though," said Sam quietly. 

There were a few minutes of silence, Sam listening to Faramir and Frodo, while Nell continued walking, not really paying attention to anything. It was a wonder that she managed to not trip over any hidden stone on her path, though she nearly did at a few points. Finally, Sam spoke up again, except this time in a different tone to his voice.

"I am wondering, Nell, what you know of the company we left behind at Rauros."

Nell didn't answer, but merely nodded slightly.

"You said that Boromir was slain…" Sam was quiet for a moment, recalling the Gondorian, before speaking again. "What of our other companions? Of Pippin and Merry, and Strider, and…"

"They're all fine," she replied quickly, then faltered. "Well, I don't know about Pippin and Merry." Sam perked up at that.

"Oh no, did something happen to them too?" asked Sam with dread in his voice.

"Yes, but I don't think they're dead."

Sam had a questioning look in his eyes.

"Boromir was protecting them. I saw him from some ways off, while trying to defend myself as well. Boromir went down, and the last thing I saw of the hobbits was them being tied and carried off by the Orcs."

Sam stifled a gasp, not wanting to distract Faramir just yet. "They were captured? No, they could be dead right now… no, no…" There was a look of deep concern in his face for the two young hobbits.

"Aragorn, Gimli and… Aragorn and the others were going to go after them, I think. I'm sure that those two are okay," she said reassuringly. Sam did not reply, as he continued walking, his face downcast.

Nell would have said more, but it did not seem necessary. Up ahead Frodo bore a look of gravity, having finished speaking with Faramir.

They proceeded on, until the forest grew narrower and the land began to take a sheer fall. Then they turned aside again, to the right, and came soon to a modest river in a thin gorge. It grew into a fast moving torrent, springing down many stones in a deep-cloven stream, overhanging with holly and dark box plants. To the west they could see far off the broad waters of the Anduin shimmering in the sunlight in mists of light.

"Alas! From here no stranger shall see the path we go on. I must blindfold you," said Faramir as they all halted. Frodo quickly agreed on behalf on all three of them, and Mablung and Damrod covered green scarves over their eyes.

The remaining mile of this part of their journey they walked in darkness, and they could do naught but guess what was around them as they walked. Unfortunately for Nell, being in darkness brought back the feeling of being lost and bemused.

_It's coming, Ellethran. Will you be ready to face it?_

Nell hesitated in her steps. That was something she not heard yet, and the sheer feeling that vibrated from it was frightening. _What is going on??_ she asked herself wearily.

She was much relieved when Faramir said that they could see. The blindfolds were removed, and she heard the hobbits gasp at what they saw.

The floor they now stood upon was wet and of polished stone, the doorstep was a rough-hewn gate of rock opening dark behind them. In front of them hung a screen of misty water. Westwards, it faced. The level shafts of the setting sun behind it made it seem as if they stood before the window of some elven-tower, adorned with threaded gemstones of shades of gold, silver, blue, red and purple, all enkindled with undying flames.

Immediately after gazing out into this window, Nell felt at peace, and her thoughts cleared, albeit just a little. At least now she could focus slightly better.

"This is the Window of the Sunset, Henneth Annûn, fairest of all the falls of Ithilien. Very few strangers have ever beheld it, but there is no hall of kings behind to match it. Come and see," stated Faramir.

They turned and entered a wide and unexpectedly large rock chamber with rough walls. A few torches were lined on the walls, and many men were already in there, with still more entering through the narrow entrance to the side of the wall. The cave was also filled with a vast storage of weaponry.

"This here is our refuge, although not a place of great ease, but you may pass the night in peace. Rest for a while, until the evening meal is set," bid Faramir.

The three of them were led to a corner with three small, low beds to lie on, if they so wished. Frodo fell to sleep right away, but Sam struggled to lie awake, deeming it necessary for him to do so. Nell did not desire to sleep, even though she was tired, for she did not wish to have the inevitable dreams she'd been having before just yet. She merely sat on the bed, leaning against the wall slightly, and absentmindedly fumbling with her cross necklace that Buffy had given her. How she wished she could be safe at home and not have deal with any of this…

Time passed swiftly in her brooding, and she realized that already it was time for the meal. Sam awakened Frodo, and the three of them sat at a large table where there was set pale yellow wine, bread and butter, salted meats, dried fruits, tasty red cheese, and clean knives and plates. It seemed like a feast to them after so much camping. 

When the meal was eventually done, Faramir requested to speak with them of matters in a recess at the back of the cave. Nell, though, had no designs to be answering any questions from the Gondorian Captain yet, so she chose not to, at least not yet. Frodo and Sam followed Faramir to the curtained area in the back of the cave as Nell wandered over to the Window.

There were many hard glances in her general direction from most of the men. She assumed it was probably because the one she had threatened before had gone and told a few people about that. She sighed, leaning against the smoother parts of the walls near where she stood, and stared out into the screen of water that was the waterfall. The moonlight made it this time a dazzling silky veil of pearls and silver thread, very beautiful. Gazing into it was now making her feel as if she was being sucked into it. She did not attempt to pull away; she merely closed her eyes and cloudy thoughts drifted through her mind.

_Cold as the northern winds   
in December mornings,   
Cold is the cry that rings   
from this far distant shore.___

_Winter has come too late   
too close beside me.   
How can I chase away   
all these fears deep inside?___

She felt so lost, banished, and exiled… Something different was happening to her, something inevitable, and she could do nothing, it seemed, to prevent it. She didn't feel like herself at all anymore… and she didn't understand why. She was stuck in this world, and according to her 'visions and the voice', she was walking the path of her own doom. 

If that was true, then what was the point really of her going on and fighting? Why couldn't she have just come into existence normally as the little sister of the Slayer and live a normal life? It wasn't fair at all, it never was.

_I'll wait the signs to come.   
I'll find a way   
I will wait the time to come.   
I'll find a way home.   
  
My light shall be the moon   
and my path - the ocean.   
My guide the morning star   
as I sail home to you.___

But then she remembered what the voice had been asking her over and over, 'Would she be ready to face it?' Did it mean that if she were strong enough, if she could pull through whatever terrible force was coming, would she be able to return home and let everything be back to the way it was? _Only one way to find out… _she thought. _And then I'll see what happens from there._

_I'll wait the signs to come.   
I'll find a way.   
I will wait the time to come.   
I'll find a way home._

_Who then can warm my soul?   
Who can quell my passion?   
Out of these dreamsQa boat   
I will sail home to you.___

Nell opened her eyes once more, and her mind felt cleared. It was time for sleep, now. Frodo was a grown up, and there was no need for her to join the low conversation he, Sam and Faramir were having. She returned to her bed, laid her weapons under it, and slept.

Several hours later, she awoke to sound of a slight commotion. She rose and went to the curtained recess area, where she saw a few other soldiers stood before a seated Faramir and the hobbits seated nearby. She was most surprised to see that Gollum stood looking more wretched than ever in front of the other soldiers; but it seemed that the event here was just about done already. Anborn, a Gondorian soldier, and the other soldiers, led a cringing Gollum away, and she entered the recess silently.

"I do not think Mithrandir would have chosen this way for you, but if you must, then I warn you to beware of this guide, Sméagol. I can see it in him; he has done murder before," said Faramir in a cautious tone. Then he sighed. "Well, so we meet and part, Frodo son of Drogo. You shall go now with my blessing upon you and your people. Rest a little while longer while food is prepared for you."

Frodo nodded solemnly and bowed. He and Sam rose, glanced at Nell for a moment, and then left the recess. She was about to follow, before Faramir stopped her.

"There is much that I wish to ask of you, Lady Nell. Will you consent to speak?" he asked. 

Nell hesitated, and then sighed, murmuring a faint, "Yeah, whatever." She drew up a seat and sat down with her arms folded, leaning slightly back against the chair.

"What do you want to know?" she asked, her face emotionless. 

"Of Boromir," he answered, confirming what she guessed he was going to ask about. "I know, from my talks with your hobbit companions, of the reasons behind the forming of your Company that departed from Imladris."

"It's not my 'Company'," said Nell quickly. Faramir raised his eyebrows in question. "I mean… I mean that I wasn't there when the group was actually formed. I kind of… came in after they left that Imladris place."

Faramir seemed to think over this for a few moments. "I see," he said. "Continuing on, I also know what burden it is that Frodo carries, and that it was the cause of my brother's doom." 

Nell was silent.

"But Frodo nor Sam witnessed his passing, and you say you did," he continued. "I would learn from you just what it is that happened at Rauros…"

There was a brief second of hesitation, but she finally began to speak in a firm, steady voice. 

"Alright then. I'll tell you," she said, not meeting Faramir's piercing stare, though. "What Frodo carries really was, I guess, what led Boromir to his 'doom' in the end… I don't know if Frodo told you or not, but his burden changed Boromir."

"Changed?"

"Boromir wanted it, and somehow it made him assault Frodo to get it. From some ways off, I saw this happening. Frodo and Boromir were alone, and Boromir looked different… angrier, darker. He nearly succeeded in taking it, but Frodo escaped. I arrived, and saw that Boromir was back to himself, except, it was obvious that he was feeling deep remorse. He had not been himself, and had not been able to control what he was doing… But, I think he may have recovered somewhat after I told him that there was work to be done. We went to go find the others, and that's when we were attacked by the Orcs."

Nell paused, wondering if she needed to explain anymore, but it was clear that Faramir wanted to hear more. She took a breath, and continued, but this time her tone seemed to become quickened and tenser. 

"Two of our friends, who were the other hobbits, were spotted some ways up ahead. Boromir went to go defend them, and I stayed behind to fend off the Orcs that surrounded me. Boromir blew that horn of his, and then the enemy's arrows hit him. Aragorn came and got rid of the other attackers, before speaking with Boromir. Then Boromir died."

Nell finished off rather abruptly, looking away Faramir and frowning. Faramir was quiet, thinking hard over what she had just told him. He almost didn't hear the words she unwittingly spoke beneath her breath.

"And I could have saved him…"

"And why is that, Lady Nell?" he asked lowly with a brooding face. 

"Because… because if I hadn't been so caught up with pummeling my own personal attackers, I could have stopped that thing from killing him!" she blurted out suddenly. She angrily lowered her eyes. "I'm supposed to stop those kind of things from killing people, it's what I do. And I screwed up, so now Boromir's dead."

Faramir sighed heavily. "You believe my brother's death was your own fault, then?" he asked calmly.

"It was my fault."

Faramir was quiet for a moment. "Think over again your memory of that day, Nell, carefully. You said you were too focused on the creatures assaulting you. Do you not see that it was your attacker's fault that you could not reach Boromir in time, and not yours?"

Nell's eyes shot back up at him, with a hint of doubt.

"You don't know. You weren't there," she said.

"I know enough from what you have said, Nell. I have met people such as you before. You mustn't blame yourself for Boromir's dark fate, just as a soldier cannot be blamed for the death of the one fighting beside him in battle," said Faramir. "Judging from what I've seen and heard, you are a fighter, and a strong one. Do not believe that your skill gives you complete power over what happens in battle, it is never that way. Yes… it is terrible that Boromir fell, and grievous to me, but nevertheless it was not your fault."

Nell gazed at him, her frown slowly fading and understanding seemingly dawning on her as she looked down.

"I thank you, for now I know the truth of my brother's end. You have given me much to think about, Lady Nell," said Faramir, rising to his feet. "You should rest now, to be prepared for the dark journey you take at the sun's rising. Something strange, different, I sense about you, Nell, and I cannot quite place what it is. An elvish air to you, perhaps? No fighter has ever been as young as yourself and partaken on a quest such as the one you are on, especially a female one. There is more to you than meets the eye, and I would gladly learn of it, such as how it is that you joined this Company after they left Imladris, but I shall trouble you no more. Perhaps if you are successful on this quest, and return with your companions, I may ask you of it. But rest now." 

He nodded once to her, and then left the recess. She sat quietly for a moment in deep, troubled thought, before she too rose and returned to her bed.

Morning came before she knew it, and now she found herself seated at the table with the hobbits and Faramir, eating a smaller meal. Faramir spoke to them a little of what was reported in the lands about, and advised them on how they should travel as they passed through Ithilien. He had food stowed into their packs, and gave the hobbits the gift of staves made of the tree lebethron, and then they made ready to depart.  

Gollum was brought out, though appearing more skittish than usual. He stayed close to Frodo and hardly noticed Sam and Nell. They were then blindfolded once more to be led the first mile back from whence they had come before, which shook Gollum up a bit.

Faramir then led them out of the cave of Henneth Annûn into the cool morning air, and on they went for some time. When they were finally removed of their blindfolds, the sound of the falls was gone, and Nell felt a twinge of longing inside her. She had grown fond of the fairness of the waterfall in the short time spent there.

They stood once more under the branches of the woods again, and Faramir turned to them.

"Here is the final parting of our ways," he said. "If you take my counsel, you will not turn eastward yet. Go straight on, for thus you will the cover of the woodland for many miles. On your west is an edge where the land falls into the great vales, sometimes suddenly and sheer, sometimes in long hillsides. Keep near to this edge and the skirts of the forest. In the beginning of your journey you may walk under daylight, I think. The land dreams in a false peace, and for a while all evil is withdrawn. Fare you well, while you may!"

After embracing them, placing his hands upon their shoulders, and kissing their foreheads, as was the manner of his people, he bid them farewell. The hobbits bowed to him, and then Faramir turned, striding off with impressive speed with his two guards, disappearing from their sight.

Nell glanced at where they had vanished, and then turned to Frodo.

"I guess we'd better get moving, again. You ready, Frodo? Sam?" she asked. Frodo smiled at her and nodded, Sam nodding as well. Gollum didn't answer, except paw at the ground.

"Gone at last, those wicked men! Sméagol's neck still hurts him, yes!" he hissed. Frodo sighed.

"Let us go," he said.

They began to walk at a pace that wasn't fast, but was not slow either. Gollum was in the lead, Frodo and Sam in the middle, and Nell behind. 

As Nell walked, she brooded yet again. _I think way too much lately. I need to stop doing that, or I'll become dark and… weird. Or something like that. But I can't help but wonder… what happens now? Something bad is gonna happen to me. But what, and when, and how, and…? Why do I feel that…_

Suddenly, Nell sensed something. It was something evil, very evil. There was… something dreadful coming, and… _Oh no…_

"Frodo, Sam! Hide! Do it now!!" she shouted out instantly. Frodo and Sam had learned to follow orders when they were as urgent as that, and immediately they glanced at her in surprise before leaping behind the bushes and trees.

It was too late for Nell to hide, though. She whirled around, but she was overcome with numbing fear, and suddenly felt like her legs were glued to the ground, and her body weighted down. 

The air was pierced by an all too familiar horrible shrieking noise, accompanied by the screeching of a large, winged creature. The winds picked up, and she watched in silent dread and horror as the Nazgûl, upon his very large winged dragon like steed, landed before her. 

Although she could not see its face, she could feel the wraith's cold stare upon her, and it made her feel sick inside. The steed growled viciously, its red eyes glowing. _Oh God no… how did that thing find us?? Did it sense me, or the Ring? Is this what I've been warned about…? I need to fight it… I can't let it find Frodo…!_

The Nazgûl's steed was suddenly moving, stepping towards her numb form. _No, wake up! No!_ Nell tried desperately to dodge out of the way in time, but the creature was upon her. Its great paw, lined with talons, whacked against her, and she gasped out as she was knocked backwards many feet and stumbled over.

The creature roared, and she winced as she attempted to recover and get back onto her feet. Right as she was standing again, she was suddenly head butted by the lizard like thing, and once more shoved through the air a couple of feet and falling into the ground.

Coughing and gasping for air of having the breath knocked out of her, Nell once more pushed herself up and struggled to her feet. She couldn't and wouldn't allow this thing to beat her. It wasn't an option for her to lose.

She realized that the Nazgûl was suddenly standing on the ground, having dismounted, unsheathing its black blade, and quickly approaching her. The chilling fear she had felt was replaced with determination and purpose to protect Frodo and Sam, and to live. She whipped out her sword just in time to block the advance of the Ringwraith with his own weapon.

As they both struggled to win over in strength, pushing against the other with their weapons, and Nell suddenly furiously shoved the wraith away from her.

"You may be Ringwraith, but I'm the Slayer, buddy. And you don't mess with the Slayer," she exclaimed angrily, her eyes blazing.

She raised her sword and took offense in the duel. The wraith, though, was not a poor swordsman, and his blade blocked every attempt she made to strike him. Silver and black sword clashed and clanged against the other over and over in the desperate battle.

The wraith gave out a high-pitched screech as Nell finally knocked his weapon from his grasp. She took the opportunity and shoved her sword at him. He was too quick for her as he moved aside just in time. Her sword was shoved into the tree trunk behind the wraith instead.

"Damn you!" she cried out as she flung her fist out, and punched the Nazgûl as hard as possible in its chest.

The Nazgûl stumbled backwards, shrieking in anger. Nell pulled her sword from the tree, but then gave a cry of shock and pain at the sudden loss of feeling in her hand that had punched him. Touching the thing had made her left fist completely useless.

"What the hell…!?" she cried. 

Nell was then rammed into once again by the dragon creature, and flew through the air a long ways before crashing against a large boulder. _Shit! How could I have forgotten that lizard thing??_

Her body ached with pain from the impact of the dragon and the crashing into the boulder, and she stumbled down to her knees, wincing. She had lost the grip on her sword when struck by the dragon, and she looked up to see it lying on the path. It was too far away for her to get to it.

All of a sudden, the large form of the wraith stood before her. She instinctively reached for another weapon, but it had taken a fast, firm grip with its armored hand completely around her neck. She gave a sharp squall as she was lifted several feet into the air, and then violently shoved against the rough boulder.

The Ringwraith hissed something that she couldn't understand as it held her up, its hand squeezing her throat. The mere touch of the thing was weakening her, and she couldn't pry its terrible fingers off of her. A strange thing, though, no matter how close she was to the Nazgûl, she could still see nothing but blackness where its face should be, shadowed by its hood.

"N-no!" she coughed in despair. The Nazgûl was hissing more, but she soon realized it was actually chanting something in a dark language she did not recognize.

"_Nedledi burzum, ishianno, thrak gûrrach'dínenbaul..._" it chanted evilly. 

As it spoke, Nell's eyes widened in shock and she felt her body being covered by cold and darkness. She suddenly found that she couldn't really think straight, and in her head she could hear a dark and terrible voice, chanting the same thing the Nazgûl was. Vulnerability was all she could feel, and her strength seemed to disappear. 

_No! What's happening to me!?!?_

She uttered a cry of agony, and knew that the evil voice was laughing in its own twisted, dark ways. _'Give up… just give in…' _a part of her said. She instantly remembered Frodo and Sam, and that if she failed against this creature, the Ring would fall into Sauron's hands, and all would be lost. She couldn't let that happen… she had to do **something**…

In one last urgent attempt to fight the Nazgûl with her fading strength, Nell pulled forth her gun. With a swift cry, she pulled the trigger, and fired three shots right into the Nazgûl. She'd never heard such an ear-splitting, and dreadful cry before in her life such as the one the wraith made from its initial shock and pain when the three bullets pierced through its body. 

Nell felt its grip loosen, and to get away from it completely, she shoved her legs out and kicked the Nazgûl in the chest before pushing off from its chest and flipping over backwards, breaking away from its hands. With no more strength left, she fell to the ground.

The Nazgûl, having never seen or experienced anything at all in all its long years such as being shot by a gun, was afraid, terrified. It was not dead, but it was hurt, and disoriented. It quickly fled back to its steed, mounted, and they sped off at a high speed into the air, screeching madly all the way, leaving Nell on the path, breathing heavily and looking terribly pale.

She sat there trying to take in what had just happened, but it was difficult, for her head was spinning. She knew she would not be conscious for much longer, but she had to make sure the hobbits were alright. Wincing in pain, she barely managed to get to her feet. She slipped the gun back into its holster, and limped wearily over to where the hobbits had vanished into the trees. Sam and Frodo instantly emerged from the trees, looking afraid, deeply concerned, and shocked.

"Nell! Nell are you alright!?" called out Sam as they came hurrying over. 

"By the Valar… what did that creature _do _to you, Nell?" asked Frodo. "He did something… you went completely rigid and…"

"It's… it's a-alright… I'm okay… you two are fine… good… I think I'm gonna just… pass out now…" she mumbled.

She sighed tiredly, and promptly collapsed.

Ohh… my god! ^_^ That was a looooong chapter, dang. I hope you liked it! I'm soo tired right now, lol. Please oh please review! What do you think was happening to Nell before the attack, and what do you think is gonna happen now? ^.^ And yes… Legolas is going to be soon pretty soon. And again, please review!!   


	21. Mine Attarasta: Tempest's Approach

A/N – Oki, um, I went and skipped a lot, as you recall me telling you about in the previous chap. I would hope that all of my readers have read ALL the books, because I've skipped the whole coming to Edoras, Helm's Deep, the parley with Saruman at Isengard, and then the part where Gandalf takes Pippin to Minas Tirith while Aragorn/Legolas/Gimli/Dúnedain go to summon the Dead, and while Théoden takes his Rohirrim peeps to ride off to Minas Tirith as well, except they take longer than Gandalf. Aaanyways… if you haven't read on that, I _highly _suggest that you do… like right now, before you go reading this chapter. ^^ I hope that I'm not 'confuzzling' (I made up a word! Lol) anyone with this whole skipping deal. It'll work itself out later, I promise. Read on now!     

**Chapter 21: Tempest's Approach**

Legolas froze in his steps at the sudden feeling of terrible cold that had washed over his body, chilling his blood. Something was wrong, abysmally wrong. His eyebrows furrowed, trying to place what had happened. He glanced up at the Dark Door he and Gimli were about to step into; entrance to the Paths of the Dead. Perhaps that was the reason for this sudden coldness? Was it the dread of entering this evil door?

Behind and before Legolas were the hooded Rangers of the Dúnedain, the sons of Elrond, and Aragorn at the head, all standing rigid with apprehensiveness. Through the Paths of the Dead they would walk, and after, upon horses, they would ride to the Stone of Erech. 

He sighed briefly, the dark feelings still lingering on his mind as he slowly began leading his steed Arod after the others, after having to coax the frightened horse into doing so. _No,_ he thought. _I fear not to walk these paths. Something else is wrong, of which I cannot perceive. _

The rough, great canopy of the caves loomed over their heads as they passed beneath the doorway. Gimli looked to his elven friend walking beside him, curious at the troubled look upon his face, and he thought to ask what ailed him, but he did not. Everyone there, including, himself, was troubled. But perhaps not Aragorn, whose strong will was what encouraged the others to follow him. Gimli still wondered, though, for Elves had no reason to fear the ghosts of Men, so why was Legolas uneasy? 

The Dwarf finally just shook his head curtly, desiring not to speak and disturb the silence of their company and the stillness of the tunnel they walked through, completely dark if not for the flickering flames of their two torches. 

Legolas, though, could not rid himself of the perturbing feelings he had received. Little did he know, as he walked into the blackness of the Paths of the Dead, that faraway, Nell had passed helplessly into a void of darkness herself, from which she might never return…

"Nell, wake up! Wake up!" urged Sam, gently shaking her shoulders. "Mister Frodo, what has happened to her?"

Frodo knelt beside the still and pale unconscious form of Nell lying on the ground, his face contorted with woe. The girl who had prevented the Enemy from regaining the Ring looked chillingly dead, if not for her unsteady breathing and heartbeat. 

"It's because of the Ringwraith. It did this to her," he replied slowly. 

"Wraiths! Wraiths! We've been discovered! They'll be back, and they will take the precious!" cried Gollum, who had become quite high-strung and was lying in a fetal position, trembling in fear. "We must fly, we must!"

"We can't leave her here like this! _Why did that creature have to find us? What are we to do?" despaired Sam._

Frodo was silent, torn in indecision. Should they call for Faramir? No… he was already too far away. And Nell… she was still alive, at least he thought. Her eyes were open, but glazed, staring at nothing. The sparkle they had had before was gone, and her body seemed to be a shell of the life and soul it had carried before. Yet she was still alive, it seemed. 

_Nell… what terrible hurt has befallen you…? he thought sadly. _

Gollum suddenly yelped and scampered over behind Frodo in haste, and the two hobbits looked to see what had frightened their guide. They were expecting to see the Ringwraith again, but they were extremely relieved to see that it was in fact Faramir and his two guards. They were not far off, but due to the swiftness of their running feet, they reached them in less than a few seconds.

"Faramir!" cried Sam. 

"Frodo, Sam!" he called with an urgent expression. "We saw and heard the Nazgûl from far off, are you all alri-?" He stopped and froze upon sight of the unmoving body of Nell.

"Gods, no…" muttered one of the guards.

"Nell, the wraith attacked us, and she fought it," explained Sam in an anxious tone. "She used a strange device that frightened it off, but not before it did… this to her…"

"Bright eyed human is gone… gone into darkness… _gollum!" spoke Gollum with a quavering sound as he reverted back to his fetal position. "Wraiths locked her away… gone gone gone!"_

Faramir seemed hesitant to believe what had happened. 

"The blight of the Nazgûl… the Black Breath it is," stated the other guard, solemn and full of pity. 

"The 'Black Breath'?" questioned Frodo.

Faramir's face was grave, and he knelt down, scooping Nell's limp form up off the ground.

"Go on, Frodo, Sam. I am certain that the Nazgûl shall return," he said somberly. 

"But, what of Nell?" asked Sam with concern. 

"Nell can accompany you no more on your task," he stated. "She must be brought to Minas Tirith quickly or she will die."

The hobbits' eyes widened. 

"Do not fear for her, for your entire focus on the quest is a necessity. You must hasten," he said again, with a grave nod. "Keep stealth in mind, and I wish you luck. Farewell!"

With that, he turned and the hobbits once more watched as he and the guards strode swiftly down the path with Nell and disapeared in just a few moments into the trees.

Frodo stood silently, and then turned back to Sam. "Come. Let her sacrifice not be in vain. We must go." His tone was determined, but beneath it was a small note of fear. Fear that Nell would perish, and fear that their journey was hopeless. But his determination overcame that despair, and after he and Sam managed to rouse Gollum, not without difficulty, they continued on their way through Ithilien, praying that they would not be discovered again, and that Nell would all right.

Faramir rides now back to the White City, and as he does so, Gandalf the White and Pippin born by Shadowfax also came to Minas Tirith far ahead of the Rohirrim. There in the city, Gandalf and Pippin came before Denethor, the Lord and Steward there, and father of Faramir and the passed Boromir. Pippin swore fealty to Denethor, and he was then garbed in the gear and livery of the Tower the following morning.

The day was dark and dim, and all was not well for the Men of Gondor. Already there were battles being fought beyond the city, and the defense at the ruins of Osgiliath was failing. Of Gandalf's actions Pippin was unaware of, for the wizard was rarely around him, attending to such business as debating with Denethor, and Imrahil, prince of Dol Amroth and other great persons who had come to the aid of Gondor. The heavy shadow from the Black Land had deepened, and high above a cloud, dark and great, streamed without hurry westward, consuming the light it came across. It was borne upon a wind of war, but below the air was still and breathing not, as if all the Vale of Anduin waited for the onset of a ruinous storm. The siege of Minas Tirith was drawing nigh. 

Pippin now sat beside Beregond of the Tower Guard, whom he had befriended in his new duties to the Steward, in the walls of the city looking eastward. The hour was of sunset, and the fields of the Pelennor were brown and drear. And Pippin himself felt dreary, being clad in the proud but somber mode of the Tower of the Guard as a soldier of a city preparing for a great assault. The weight of his armor bore down upon him, and he sighed tiredly, turning his gaze away from the dark fields below. 

"Does this day weary you?" asked Beregond. 

"Yes," answered Pippin. "Weary I am from waiting inactively and with hunger under air that seems thick and brown itself. Indeed, what is the good of food and drink under this creeping shadow? Do you oft have such glum when the wind is in the East?"  

"Nay, we do not," said Beregond. "For this is not the weather of the world. It is a means of his spite, sent from the Mountain of Fire to darken hearts and counsel, which it does not fail to do. How I wish the Lord Faramir would return, but who knows now if he shall ever come back across the River out of the Darkness?"

"Yes," said Pippin. "Gandalf, too, is uneasy. He was disappointed, I believe, not to find Faramir here. And where has he got to himself? He left the Lord's council before the noon-meal, and in no good mood either, I thought. Perhaps he has some foreboding of bad news."

It was then that a sudden and terrible cry that pierced the heart with poisonous despair was heard, and they froze. Pippin knew the sound, and he cowered down covering his ears with his hands, but Beregond remaining up, stiffening and staring out over the walls to the fields. 

"They have come!" he finally said. "Take courage and look! There are fell things below."

Although with much hesitation and reluctance, Pippin pulled himself up and looked over the wall. The field that was the Pelennor lay dimly, vanishing away to the guessed line of the Anduin. Far off he spotted five birdlike forms flying in the middle airs across the field, greater than eagles and cruel as death. They flew near enough to be in bowshot of the walls, but they darted away. He knew well enough what they were. 

"Black Riders!" he cried. "And of the air! And, and they are looking for something? They swoop and circle that one point over there! Something else is moving on the ground."

Surely enough, there were four or five tiny dark figures of Men upon horses riding desperately towards the city, and some of the Men had been thrown from their steeds. At the sound of another shuddering shriek, Pippin fell away from the wall, panting like a hunted animal. Through the harshness of the cry he thought he could discern the sound of a trumpet ending on a long high note. 

"Faramir! That is the call of Lord Faramir!" exclaimed Beregond. "How will he win to the Gate if these foul hell-hawks bear other weapons than fear? They hold on… will they make it to the Gate? Yes! But no, the horses are mad, and the men are thrown. But one is still riding; he rides back to the others. That will be the Captain, and there one of the foul things is bearing down upon him! Help! Will no one go out to save him? Faramir!"

Beregond sprang off and ran off from the walls, and Pippin got up and slowly peered out, feeling ashamed of his terror. It was then that he perceived a flash of white mingled with silver as it flew from the North with the speed of an arrow, converging swiftly with the flight of the Men towards the Gate. A pale light was about, and the shadows fell before it, and from the hills and walls he heard the echo of a great voice calling out. 

"Gandalf!" cried Pippin with joy. "When things are darkest he always turns up. Go on, White Rider! Gandalf!" Wildly he shouted as he looked below. 

Though he could not see them very well, it seemed that Gandalf raised his hand to an approaching Ringwraith, and from it a bright white light shot upwards. The wraith wailed another terrible cry before it swerved away and passed off eastwards with the other wraiths, disappearing into a lowering cloud above. 

Pippin rushed to entrance of the city below, and pushed through the gathering crowd that was cheering for the names of Mithrandir and Faramir. He came down and saw them, walking forward after dismounting and their steeds taken by grooms. Gandalf walked steadily with his grey cloak flung back, a fire still smoldering in his eyes, while the other, clad in dark green, moved slowly, swaying slightly as a weary or wounded man. 

Pippin saw the proud and grave pale face of Faramir, and saw why Beregond spoke his name with love. But it was also then that Pippin noticed something else. Faramir carried a svelte, dark figure that was wrapped in a dark cloak and appeared to be unconscious. Then Pippin caught her face from within her hood, and caught his breath. It was Nell. 

"Faramir!" he cried aloud. "And with Nell! What has happened to Nell?"

Faramir distinguished Pippin's strange voice amongst the others, and looked away from Gandalf and down at him, and was amazed. 

"Whence come you?" he asked. "A halfling, and in the livery of the Tower! Whence…?"

Then Gandalf stepped to his side, and his face was grave and urgent. "With me he came from the land of the Halflings," he said. "But let us not tarry here. To the Houses of Healing she must be brought to, and there is much to say and do. Come Pippin, follow!"

Pippin, in his confused state, quickly obeyed, scampering after the two of them as they swiftly went to the fair Houses of Healing up high in the city. 

Into the white house of stone that was fair and decorated with lush plants and clear fountains Gandalf went, and with him was carried Nell. Pippin was told to remain outside, and for a long while he waited, trying to be patient. And that was a most difficult task, for the mind of a Hobbit, particularly his, is extremely curious. Nell had been a friend, and anxious he was to learn what had become of her. From the others back when they had reunited at the fallen tower of Orthanc, Pippin had learnt that Frodo, Sam and Nell had gone off to Mordor without the others. That bit of information settled not well with the fact that Nell was here now. 

Pippin was pulled from his brooding state by the return of the ones he had been awaiting. The face of Gandalf was grave, as if he had come across a dark problem that was beyond his power to solve, if that was even possible. Faramir was somber and weary, as it appeared in his face. Nell was not with them, assumingly in a room of the Houses. 

Pippin silently and swiftly followed the two of them, and at length they came to the private chamber of Denethor, Lord of the City. Pippin stood behind Denethor's chair as Faramir and Gandalf took their seats, and wine was brought. 

Then, Faramir reported of the errand he had been sent out to Ithilien for, and he told of the battle fought with the Southrons, and the overthrowing of their beast, the Mûmakil. Through all this Gandalf appeared at first to be asleep, leaning back in his chair. But when Faramir turned to Pippin and said:

"But now to strange matters we come, for this halfling is not the first I have seen walking from northern legends into the southlands," at once Gandalf sat forward, gripping the arms of his chair and preventing Pippin from speaking with a sharp glance, saying nothing. 

Then they listened intently as Faramir laid out his tale of meeting with Frodo, his servant, and Nell, and of what occurred at Henneth Annûn, and then how they were nearly discovered by a Nazgûl. He did not explain fully at all what exactly had happened to Nell, but for a few moments the older three were silent, bowing their heads. Pippin restrained himself from questioning. 

Then, Faramir explained of Frodo's resolve to go to Cirith Ungol in Morgul Vale to pass into Mordor, and at this Gandalf stood quickly. He eagerly and anxiously asked for every detail, and to the thought of Pippin, it would seem that the wizard was very concerned, indeed almost frightened. 

Later, as the conversation went on, it was clear that Faramir and his father were in not good terms with each other, or at least Denethor felt that way. He scorned Faramir, and lamented over Boromir some. It was also clear that Faramir looked to Gandalf often, as one would normally look to a father, and that fact unsettled Faramir's real father, it seemed. There was some debate over the thing Frodo bore, and near the end it seemed a battle of wills between Gandalf and Denethor had taken place. Finally, Denethor ordered that tomorrow Faramir would take more Men to strengthen the garrison at Osgiliath to fend off the inevitable first blow, and the conversation drew to a close. 

All of them took leave of Denethor, and outside in the starless blackness Gandalf and Pippin walked, Pippin bearing a little torch. Neither of them spoke, but Pippin's glance strayed to the side, and he saw the large, white buildings of the Houses of Healing not far off.

"Gandalf? Many a dark thing has happened, and not the least being the state of Nell," he said suddenly. "Faramir said something happened to her, and I knew it had to have been an ill thing, but what _did happen to her?"_

Gandalf sighed, and looked to be in deep thought, and not just about the well being of Nell. He was also obviously greatly troubled by the news he'd just heard about Frodo. 

"I am not sure of it myself, even… but there is nothing I can do to help," he said slowly. "The power to aid the girl is beyond even me… what she needs is a true healer, and possibly not even one such as that can aid her either."

Pippin remained silently, listening. 

"The people who tend to the wounded in the Houses can tell you all, Pippin. Now, I have a great deal of thinking to do," said Gandalf finally. "You may go now to the Houses of Healing and return to the lodging later."

Eventually, Pippin was entering the courtyard of the Healing Houses, and came across an elderly woman, who seemed to be sadly pensive as she walked about tending to her duties. She seemed surprised to see him, him being a halfling and all, but when he asked, she led him up the circling stone steps through the stone hallways, and at length he was brought to the chamber of Nell. 

He entered the medium sized, dimly candle lit room, and upon a white bed near the large window lay Nell. Her eyes were closed, her face pale, and she bore a faint expression of anguish. She looked to be sleeping, but she was not, for she was breathing not. Confused, Pippin approached the bed. Behind him the nurse followed.

"Tis such a sad thing… and she is so young, too," she said softly. 

"What is wrong with her?"

"Oh, this girl, her name… they said it was 'Nell', I believe… she has been inflicted with the Black Shadow. It is the name we give to the evil blight inflicted by the Nazgûl. So many of the people lying in the House now bear the terrible curse, and it seems Nell here, has it far worse than the others," explained the nurse sadly. Pippin froze at the mentioning of the Black Riders, and looking upon the unmoving body of Nell, empathy rose up within him. 

"What does this…Black Shadow do to them?"

"Well, none of your healers know, and that is what troubles us," she replied. "The ones who are cursed with it are always choice selections, it seems, by those terrible servants of the Dark One. All we know is that the victims slip into a dark form of sleep… and they never recover. None of them ever have."

"No one has ever recovered…?" stammered Pippin. 

"Nay. Some have lain in this 'sleep' for months, and others in only a few days. They eventually just… die. In the time of their dark sleep, it seems almost as if they struggle in a hopeless battle of survival, before their spirit is finally defeated, and it passes from their bodies," went on the nurse. "I do not wish to doubt any of the patients, but I do believe that this poor girl may last only up to a few days. Mithrandir spoke, saying she has been hit by the dark creature's curse harder than ever before… You see? She isn't even breathing. And yet, a part of her clings to life, for her heart beats. But sometimes it seems that it fades, and then quickly returns. She is so young… still a child in some ways. Oh, how terrible the works of the Dark Lord are!'

Pippin sat near the bed gloomily and in commiseration as the nurse left. So, Nell was dying. And Gandalf said he could do nothing. And soon, a dreadful stroke shall fall upon the city of Minas Tirith by the Dark Lord. Meanwhile, Frodo and Sam were walking into a valley of death, and Gandalf was fearful. Was there any real hope left for them all…? How he wished his friend Merry were here right now…

~~~

Darkness. The first thing she saw upon opening her eyes. Just, thick, choking darkness. There was no sound on the air, if it even was air she was breathing. She blinked, and looked around. It appeared that she stood in black emptiness. The ground before her was littered with drifting and creeping shadows. It was similar to fog, and there was lots of it. 

There was a sudden shrieking, deafening clapping sound. So loud it was that she threw her hands up over her ears in pain. Nell glanced up, and saw a mass red and black sky of rolling, thundering dark clouds. Indeed, she could barely see the scarlet sky for the clouds were so many. 

"What…the hell is going on?" she asked out loud.

At once, the flashing dark canopy let out a rumbling, low sound, and then it seemed that the sky itself had disapeared. All that was left was a blanket of sickly grey clouds drifting silently above her. 

A pale light fell down upon the foggy vale in which Nell walked. She looked down at herself, and saw that she was dressed still in her blue jeans and tight, black top she had worn when…

"No…" she mumbled. The memory of the Nazgûl's attack came unpleasantly flooding back to her, and she grimaced.

"Oh god…" she said softly as despair dawned on her. "Am I… dead?"

A chuckling, hauntingly familiar voice vibrated through the gloom, startling Nell. Her eyes darted up to the figure who stood not far ahead, and had not been there before. Nell let out a gasp, which faded away into her utter shock. 

Staring at the girl was like staring into her very own reflection, except she was looking into no mirror. The girl was real… like a clone, or identical twin, and her face was so contemptuous and full of disdain that Nell knew she couldn't possibly be a mere reflection. 

Nell stood staring dumbly in her confusion, but her 'clone' spoke.

"Dead? No, I'm afraid not little Slayer," she said, her voice dripping with malice and mockery. "But you may certainly _wish for it as much as you like." _

~~~

Yay! Finally done! Sorry if I confused anyone (again), or if this chapter seemed rushed. I just feel like I'm losing my writer's touch a little these days… am I? *eeks* ^_^;; Ah well, please review, my faithful wonderful readers! =D (More Leggy is coming soon, I promise you)

p.s. Oh, if you're confused about the '~~~' thingies, they are just to signify that what happens in between them is not happening in real life. (e.g. Nell isn't in the 'real' outside world, her conscious is floating around in some other place in her mind… ya know what I mean?) And no, she's not just 'dreaming'. It's similar to dreaming, but not the same thing. ^_^ Oki, you can review now… see that little box down in the left corner? See how tempting it is… you know you just HAVE to click it and write something real nice in the box that pops up, right? Yeah! =D


End file.
